


The Others

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Dok2 (Korean Rapper), Khh, illionaire, korean hip hop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Love/Hate, Mafia/Gang AU, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Relationship Problems, Suggestive Themes, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: [ Mafia/Gang AU ]When someone dangerous marries someone equally as dangerous there is no room for error. Being the other woman and mother to the other son makes you exactly that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Y/N are you alright?” Your landlady asked as she saw you sitting at the foot of the stairs. 

You quickly offered a smile that put her old heart at ease. “I’m fine Mrs. Park.”

She noticed the bags of groceries beside you and your slumped shoulders. “This is the third time I find you here. Are you getting enough rest?”

“Honestly, I’ve been so busy looking for a job and can hardly sleep.” You sat up rubbing your lower back and hitting it a few times in the spot that ached most. There was never a need for you to work when you had Dok2. He took care of you financially during your <strike>unconventional</strike> relationship in exchange for privacy.

“It must be hard with the pregnancy and all…”

You stared at the elder woman like a deer caught in the headlights. “How did you-?” No one knew you were pregnant, you hadn’t told anyone because you yourself had just found out a few days ago.

She offered you a kind smile as she sat down beside you. “I’m old now but I was once a beautiful young woman with a figure that turned heads and hair that had people asking me what shampoo I used.” 

Soon you were smiling again, your worries from earlier had been taken away by the nice woman who took the time out of her day to speak with you.

“But five daughters later I’m struggling to keep these strands from leaving me.”

“F-five daughters,” you gasped. “Mrs. Park, you never had a son?”

She sighed, “Sadly, never. Or else I might have skin as beautiful as yours.”

“Mine?”

“Darling your skin is just so beautifully radiant and your hair is shining. You’re glowing despite being fatigued. I’ll bet you this apartment complex, you are having a boy.”

“You sound so sure.”

“It’s an old wives tale but it’s true. Girls suck the beauty out of you and take it for themselves. If you don’t believe me compare me and Mrs.Kim on the third floor. She had three boys and is as young and fit as a thirty-year-old while I struggle to get up to the third floor.”

You laughed hearing her reasoning. It had been weeks since you last had a conversation with anyone. Depression was slowly creeping up on you but now you felt refreshed thanks to her. “I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you, Mrs. Park. It’s just-”

“I know,” she put her hand on your shoulder and lovingly gave you a tight squeeze. “I’m glad I could bring back that smile of yours. Lately, you were looking down and I didn’t know what to do. You may think I’m just a nosy old lady but why hasn’t the father been around? He should be helping you out, men nowadays should know better than to leave everything to the woman.”

The question” caused your smile to falter while simultaneously making your heart flutter. You knew it wasn’t right but that was what happened. There was no one you missed more than Joonkyung.

Seeing your reaction Mrs.Park stopped. The longing in your eyes spoke volumes to a wise woman like her who had lived a full life. “Darling if you ever need anything you can come to me.”

“Thank you,” the tears you had held back till now suddenly spilled as you thanked her. “I don’t know what to do Mrs. Park. I’m so scared.” You hid your face in the palms of your hands. The thoughts you had pushed aside for weeks were starting to come back up.

“Y/N you have to be strong for your son. He’s going to count on you for everything.”

“I know,” you whispered. “That’s what scares me, I’m not strong like you say.” If she knew how you threw yourself at a married man you knew her opinions would surely change about you. “I’m not fit to be a mother. I’ve done so many things wrong-”

“We all make mistakes. What matters now is that you learn from them and get stronger because you are everything to that child.”

Her words kept you from crying further. It was like they were making sense of the whole situation for you. She comforted you but at the same time, she kept it real. Of course, you weren’t perfect, so what? At least now you got one step closer. “Thanks, Mrs. Park.”

“No need to thank me just make sure you rest well from now on. Eat properly and take care of yourselves.”

“I will."

* * *

It wasn’t until several months later that Dok2 contacted you. He didn’t mention the past events, ask how you were, or anything for that matter. He simply texted you a time and location. It was a hotel, as usual. You were pretty sure all he wanted was to get away from his wife. A wife you knew close to nothing about. She was always demanding according to him. Now you figured she would be much more than he could handle. 

Carrying a child was no easy task as you had learned so you couldn’t blame her. 

Your feet were constantly aching, every afternoon you walked up the stairs it felt like you were walking barefoot on an open flame. On the outside, you looked good and got complimented on your pregnancy glow but you were dead tired. At first, you didn’t believe in those old wives tales. Now that it was confirmed you were to give birth to a boy you found yourself believing. 

Looking at the brightly lit screen you felt the urge to reply right away with a yes. You desperately wanted to see him. Even if he never really loved you, you loved him with all your heart. 

You knew the risks, you knew where you stood in his life. 

He had a wife… he loved her enough at one point to vow the rest of his life to her. He connected with her emotionally and while the physical relationship between them had died down you were no replacement for the years of love and passion they had already shared up to that point.

Now that she was pregnant, his love and attention were solely hers and their unborn baby. You had no one to blame but yourself for the position you were in. You were the only one who got carried away loving a man that was never really yours for the taking.

Compared to her…you would always be disposable. 

You knew that now…

> _**You: **I’m not coming._

After sending the message there was a rush of regret. This was your chance to see him, to hold him, to show him that you too were pregnant. Your arms wrapped around your protruding belly.

“What luck… to be able to impregnate your wife and your mistress at the same time.” Saying it out loud was the only way for you to internalize the gravity of your situation. It was the only way you could remind yourself how wrong it was for him to be contacting you. 

Dok2 stopped midway to his car when he read your response. In three years you had never denied him, even when arguments had ensued.

> _**Dok2:** Is something wrong?_

He raced to the luxury condo he had housed you in when his text went unanswered. He let himself in only to find It was empty. The place was still intact, all furnishings and even some clothes remained in the closets but it was clear you hadn’t been there for a while. Your prized white orchids had all dried out, their petals scattered on the floor.

Now he was really beginning to worry…

You woke up when your phone wouldn’t stop ringing and flinched at the bright screen when you tried to see who it was. Against your better judgment, you answered full of rage. The one night you had managed to get to bed on time- “Joonkyung its midnight!”

“Why didn’t you respond to my message?”

“I fell asleep,” you lied knowing you purposely chose to ignore it. What you were feeling could not be expressed in a single text. You doubted you could ever explain anything at all to him. 

“Why aren’t you here?”

“I told you I wasn’t go-”

“Not at the hotel,” he stopped you.

Your heart sank at the realization, “You’re at the condo.” The condo you had moved out of nearly five months ago after he broke the news to you and subsequently found out you were pregnant.

“Where are you?”

You sighed, “I no longer felt comfortable living there so I moved.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” In the back of his mind, he knew what was going on but he chose not to accept it until you confessed to it. 

“I’ve been busy.”

“Too busy to send a text?”

“This isn’t really a conversation to be had by text even now it doesn’t feel right to talk about it through the phone.” Judging by his tone of voice he knew that. 

“If you wanted a bigger place I could have found one for you.”

“That’s not-” you pulled the phone away as your eyes glistened with half-formed tears as you used your free hand to lovingly hold your belly. “That’s not the point Joonkyung.” You sighed once more showing how difficult it was for you to voice your thoughts.

Dok2 leaned back against the bedroom wall with a knot in his throat. He wasn’t stupid, this all spelled it out for him.

“By now I know better than to tell you I love you but I really do Joonkyung. Enough to have betrayed my own morals and better judgment. I let myself become the other woman. Knowing that you two had problems made it easier for me to convince myself I did nothing wrong but…” You sighed blinking away the tears. “There is still a chance. Your marriage with your wife still has a chance and I don’t want to stand in the way. I could be the other woman but I can not and will not become a homewrecker.”

He didn’t realize when he had started pacing the black marble floors of the spacious bedroom. He only knew that he stopped when your voice did. 

There was silence for a moment as he cleared his throat. Your heartfelt monologue was to blame for the complications he was having to even speak. “Is that really what you want?”

_No, but… _You steeled your resolve to reply, “It’s the right thing to do.” Your thoughts and actions didn’t exactly sync but with time you were hopeful of moving on.

“The right thing isn’t always the best.”

Your heart filled with hope at the idea that perhaps Dok2 did love you. That he wanted to be with you. But you reminded yourself of what was really at stake here. Your son deserved to live a happy life full of unconditional love, sadly he would not be able to provide that. 

“Is she having a boy or a girl?”

Dok2 was taken back by the question but answered nonetheless, “I don’t know.” It wasn’t that he hadn’t asked, she had simply told him it was unclear.

“Say she is a girl, I have no doubt you would spoil her with lavish gifts and treasure her existence as your little princess. Then imagine her as an adult being in my position- what would you say?”

Again silence.

“I’ll answer for you. You would say nothing because you would do anything humanly possible to keep her from ever coming close to this situation. You would see her marry happily and if a problem ever did arise in the marriage you would advise her against adultery, against divorce, against complacency- because that’s the norm. But eventually, one or the other will happen. The best advice you can give her is to do what’s right for her.”

For some reason when you explained it in this manner he felt more affected by his current situation. He felt YOUR pain.

“Leaving quietly is the right thing for me to do Joonkyung. Besides, I know you don’t love me the way you love her.” Your head throbbed with the accumulating pressure of you desperately keeping your composure, keeping from sobbing into the phone. “Goodbye Joonkyung.”

He said nothing as you ended the call.

This was all his fault.

If he had known that someday he would fall in love… he would have never married his wife. After all, their marriage was based on convenience. It was a deal made for the better of their families in a time when he thought himself immune to romance. To keep him away from women that would try to use him for his money and power his family chose someone who already had both. 

Along the way, Dok2 felt something for her that made it easier to accept her as his wife in all the meaning of the word. But… it was never this feeling he had for you. 

The feeling of wanting nothing more than to see you happy.

This was love.

* * *

You thought that would be the last time you ever utter his name but sadly you were mistaken.

Weeks later you had once again joined the workforce. In your condition, you were grateful to have been able to land the position of spa manager for a luxury hotel. 

Overseeing the daily activities of the spa was manageable enough that you did it until you were heavily pregnant and ready to birth your son.

“You should really go on maternity leave already.”

You turned to see the hotel manager making her way past the spa’s receptionist. The woman seemed a serious career-type at first glance but in the course of your time there you had interacted with her plenty of times to know she was more than that. She had become a good friend.

That is why, despite the coldness of her words, you knew she had meant no harm. She was simply concerned for you.

“If I could afford it, I would.”

The receptionist’s brow rose in question, “Manager what about all those luxury bags you gave everyone for Mother’s Day?” The receptionist was a young mom as well, her daughter was only two years old and for Mother’s Day you had gifted her a Gucci handbag she could never in her wildest dreams afford.

You were visibly distressed by her question. “Those were given to me but I had no use for such luxurious things.”

They immediately got the hint that perhaps they were treading into a topic that should be avoided. 

“At least consider reducing your hours.”

“Yeah,” the receptionist agreed with her. “Perhaps you can go home early every once in a while.”

There was a sense of relief knowing there were people who looked out for you. “I’ll consider it,” you assured with a smile.

Just to prove you had done just that and left your duties a couple of hours early.

As soon as you stepped foot into the lobby you noticed another equally pregnant woman looking around as if she were in need of assistance. The pained look on her face and shallow breathing indicated something was definitely wrong with her.

“Are you okay?”

The woman’s gaze was full of contempt once she gave your appearance a look over. When her eyes landed on yours it was as if she came to a realization. Her features took on a frigid state.

“Are you Y/N?”

Your body reacted in shock from hearing your name before you could say otherwise. The wide-eyed disbelief giving away the response.

“I have been meaning to talk to you,” she continued knowing she had found her intended audience.

Of all the questions running through your mind, you lost your chance to ask how she knew your name or what she wanted to talk about but you would soon find out. The way she proposed to continue the conversation outside.

The woman pointed out a somewhat busy cafe across the street that would serve well as a place to converse. Normally you would never follow a stranger this way. However, you were relying on her not being a threat simply because she was a pregnant woman. 

Besides, something told you this woman would get her way regardless of your cooperation. There was a suffocating air of authority around her that demanded you give in to her command for your own benefit. 

Upon sitting down you both released a sigh of relief from being off your feet. It was the only break in the silence since the lobby.

“So… how do you know my name? I don’t think we’ve met before-”

“I am Lee Kylie. Dok2 is my husband although I suspect you know him better as Lee Joonkyung.”

Your eyes shifted down to the wooden table between you two fully grasping the situation now. This was a confrontation between a wife and the other woman. “I always knew this day might come.”

Kylie scowled, “the way you were cautiously cowering away before had me expecting an apology.”

“I am sorry for what I have done,” you began. “But I did not intend to get between you and your husband. That is why I stopped meeting him after finding out you were pregnant.”

A single brow raised in question. Kylie began thinking about her husband’s change in behavior. How he seemed to go out much more recently. That was the reason she found out about you. Yet you say you two no longer see each other? 

“The fact that you began seeing him at all is offense enough for me to take action.” Kylie neatly folded her hands on top of the table leaning in towards you. “In the mafia, it is common for men to have multiple women. Some openly flaunt their adulterous ways while others go by a stricter code of conduct that has them hide all traces of their mistress’ from the family. In which case, if the wife were to come by the information… she would be allowed to do as she sees fit.”

“The mafia?” Your heart began to pound against your chest incessantly.

“The fact that you do not know of his business speaks volumes of your relationship.” She shifted to sit back and look down on you now that she felt much better of her standing. “My husband, Lee Joonkyung, is the powerful and wealthy leader known as Dok2 of the Illionaire family.”

You had heard about Illionaire. But things like the mafia, gangs, and the nightlife was never something you wanted to get involved in. Occasionally the jewelry store you used to work at would see an occasional member as a customer. They tended to be the kind of people who bought the flashier expensive pieces. Coincidentally it was how you met Joonkyung. 

Now you realized it wasn’t much of a coincidence. 

“Tell me, is yours his as well?”

Kylie’s question startled you but you didn’t let it show. Until now you never imagined you would be having such a conversation with Joonkyung’s wife.

“I assume it is but taking into consideration you willingly left… either you are a good girl full of guilt and remorse- obviously unfit for someone like Dok2 who is the head of Illionaire. Or you also maintained multiple relationships resulting in you not knowing the paternity of your child.”

There it was, your way out of this mess. 

“I don’t know…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen years later many things have changed.

“Seems Illionaire is making much more money now.” Kylie put down the report she found on Dok2′s desk as she waited for him. In her arms, she held a small bundle of pink and white.

Dok2 dismissed the men who had followed him into the room with a nod. “I wasn’t expecting you here.”

His wife had just given birth a few days ago. It was definitely too early for her to be out and about but Kylie wanted to make a point.

“Don’t make that face Joonkyung.” She knew he was scrutinizing her for bringing a bastard child to the office. Everyone was aware this second child, the daughter in her arms, was not his. “They might not know you also had an affair, but I do.”

Dok2 was aware of his wife having met you.

She told him only a few days after giving birth to their child, a son Kylie named Ji-hoon. Having a son ensured she had produced the heir to her husband’s fortune. There was no need to worry anymore.

Once her son was old enough he would take over for Dok2 ensuring her future.

“Honestly, you should have seen how shocked she was when she found out you were Illionaire’s leader.”

Dok2 made his way around her and sat at his desk ignoring her rant. Perhaps it was hypocritical of him to treat his wife this way when he too cheated on her. The fact remained that she went too far by breeding a child from her affairs and expecting him to welcome it with open arms into his family.

“Do not bother me unless you want to discuss something about Ji-hoon.”

Kylie smirked triumphantly knowing she had gotten under his skin. That was all she desired for now.

After she walked out of his office Joonkyung released a frustrated groan. His life was certainly not going the way he planned; making him question all the decisions he made in his youth.

Most of the questions involving you.

His eyes went to a hole in the wall near the door. He hadn’t bothered to fix it the same way he never bothered to do anything about his feelings for you.

Love was the one luxury he couldn’t afford under his circumstances.

* * *

“Go Leo!” Your loud cheering received some stares but you could care less. It was too exciting to see your baby boy out there on the court scoring so many points. He was the power forward for his school’s basketball team and well on his way to becoming the ace player.

Leo turned towards the sound of your voice and smiled knowing you were there to see him. His smile disappeared the moment he turned back to the court and positioned himself under the basket once more.

“Your mom is as loud as always Leo,” one of his teammates commented. “Must be scary when you get bad grades or get into trouble.”

“He never has bad grades,” another tuned into the conversation as a timeout was called by the opposing team. The three teenage boys retired to the benches where their towels and waterbottles awaited them.

“What, so he’s athletic and smart?” The initial starter of the conversation asked. He was on the school team but did not have the same class as Leo to know how he was off the court.

Leo spaced out leaving the two to talk amongst themselves as his only worry became rehydrating. The boy always heard people saying the same things about him.

_Leo is so smart._

_Leo is so athletic._

_Leo is so handsome._

_Leo is so responsible._

_Leo is so blunt._

_Leo is so silent._

Their compliments were appreciated but unnecessary. All he really cared about was making sure his mother continued to smile. The truth was Leo had emotional detachment and abandonment issues.

Neither he nor his mother believed it to be so but the doctors who found his silence unbecoming amounted it to something he had no recollection of. They thought his lack of a father affected his social skills.

The truth was Leo had many friends, he socialized well. He was, however, selective about who he socialized with. It was similar to the way his mother acted.

She may never have told him to be wary of strangers but he was. He saw the way she cautiously put herself between him and a stranger before knowing who and what their intentions were.

“Leo come on.”

He broke out of his thoughts and pushed his dark hair out of his face before returning back to the court where the rest of the team awaited him.

After the game, he quickly and meticulously gathered his stuff before making his way over to you. Many people congratulated him on the win which he only responded to with a curt nod or single word of thanks.

“There’s my MVP,” you wasted no time to hug him. There were a million comments you had on how well he had played.

When he came to you asking permission to enter the team you knew nothing of the sport. But like everything involving your son, you became invested and soon were able to talk to him about strategies and stats.

“I noticed you struggled a bit when you fought for the rebound with that tall kid. Did you get hurt?” You began examining him for any bruising. “Sometimes the ref doesn’t see but-”

“I’m fine,” Leo assured.

A simple two worded response that brought the smile back to your face. One of the best sounds in the word was that of your son’s voice. It brought relief and happiness to your overprotective heart.

“Then let’s go celebrate your win!”

The corners of Leo’s lips curved into a smile seeing how happy you were. The truth was he did have minor aches and pains when he went against that other player.

He was someone he had clashed with before. The center of the rival team who on occasion gave Leo dirty looks. Neither had spoken a word yet there was a silent rivalry between them that no one else had noticed.

* * *

For a couple week now you two were being watched from afar.

“Boss that kid and his mother live in a pretty normal neighborhood.”

Jay Park, AOMG’s leader, looked through the compiled information on his desk. His eyes narrowing in on your photograph. It was a recent one that his men had taken of you at your place of employment.

You were a decently private individual with little to no social media presence that had only been in use for the past five years. It was nearly impossible for him to find the information he was looking for.

“I just feel like I’ve seen her before.”

Simon’s brow rose in question, “With Dok2?”

Jay nodded only barely recalling the time more than a decade ago when he spotted you holding onto his rival’s arm as you entered a private parking structure. Back then your long hair obstructed the view of your face but your mannerisms were the same. Most of all, he remembered your eyes as they looked over at him.

At the time he thought you had met his eyes but perhaps it was just a coincidental glance in his general direction.

“Why don’t we just go after his actual son, the one everyone knows about,” Woogie proposed.

“Because he’s the obvious choice.” Jay dropped your photo picking up Leo’s instead. “This kid could be his illegitimate child.”

Simon looked over his boss’ shoulder, “You think he looks like him?”

Everyone began debating and voting on the appearance of the mysterious child. Some were undecided taking into consideration how they had yet to really get a good look of the Illionaire boss. Others straight up denied the possibility for various reasons.

“It doesn’t matter if he looks like him,” Jay interrupted their discussion. “The birth certificate is missing a name. I’m sure it was intended to protect the kid but the family name says it all.”

Gray dug through the file pulling out the copy of Leo’s birth certificate. It was clear as day to them who have been investigating the whole situation. There in black and white was your name and an empty space where Joonkyung’s should be. “The kid’s legal name is Lee Leo, we need to keep looking into this.”

They all agreed to continue following you around, convinced they would eventually get the lead they needed to act.

“Besides, “ Jay pulled them back into the conversation. “He does look like he could be the other kid’s brother.”

“How old is Ji-hoon,” Gray asked.

“Thirteen,” Woodie responded.

“Do you really think he got his side chick pregnant at the same time as his wife?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out.”

* * *

Ji-hoon watched in disgust as his mother doted on his younger sister. Not once had she even directed a word at him since she arrived. He kept telling himself this wasn’t jealousy, rather it was envy.

He was envious of his sister having everything he had been wanting. The time and attention of his parents were hard to come by when they were often occupied by business. Now he had to compete against a helpless newborn.

“You’re back,” Kylie commented as her son made his presence known. She watched him give a disinterested glance in their direction as he walked by to get to the stairs. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Do you care or you just upset again because Dad ignored you so you’re going to take it out on me?”

Kylie gaped at her son’s response. This wasn’t the first time he had talked to her in this manner. She had become accustomed to his increasingly hostile attitude. What surprised her was the fact that he knew she had seen him.

“How did you-”

“I called and asked for a ride,” he interrupted.

Ji-hoon was an expert at running away from his bodyguards. They had to maintain a distance so normal people didn’t see them but they were always around. To the untrained eye, they were like shadows, to Ji-hoon they were unwilling participants in his game of hide-and-seek.

The young boy knew his father would drop everything to make sure he was safe so he often repeated the act when he felt like seeing him. Often calling him to pick him up from wherever he decided to chill.

“Ji-hoon you know that’s not safe!”

Kylie’s reprimand stirred her daughter’s sleep. In an instant, she began wailing asking for comfort.

“Look what you did…” she picked her up from the bassinet she had situated in the living area to begin rocking her back to sleep.

“Sure what I did,” Ji-hoon heaved a sigh of annoyance. Once again he was being falsely accused of being his mother’s inconvenience. “I got lectured by Dad already so I’m gonna go to my room.”

“Ji-Hoon…”

“Ji-Hoon!”

Kylie shook her head knowing he wouldn’t come back down no matter how many times she called for him.

“There there, Jia… go back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this will continue to be updated every Monday and Friday ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Jay smirked seeing Dok2 arrive at the meeting with his son in tow. “Don’t you think the kid is a bit young to be listening in on these conversations?”

Dok2 closed the door of his car with no prior warning to Ji-hoon who was still insistent on arguing with his father. He rounded the car as two guards came out of a vehicle behind him and stood on either side of the car Ji-hoon was in to ensure he would remain in there.

Once again Ji-hoon had managed to compromise his own safety for his father’s attention. It just so happened to be a day when he was going to meet Jay Park, AOMG’s leader and the rival to Illionaire.

The two groups operated in separate areas except for a few streets that were shared. This area was always a headache to Dok2 as he often got called to deal with things mutually.

“Why did you call me here?” He ignored Jay’s previous remark and got down to business as usual.

“Seems your men are getting sloppy Joonkyung.” Jay pointed to the wild brush along the highway to give him a reference area. “My men found a body the other day that didn’t belong to us.”

“So you assume it was ours?”

“If it’s not then we would have a pretty big problem on our hands. I don’t think there’s room for a third competitor in the market.” Dok2 did not offer any form of response unless information was given and Jay knew that. Yet, he loved to joke around with him. “Don’t worry my men took care of the cleanup and got the cops off both our as*es. I just wanted to let you know there would be a price to pay for sloppy work.”

Dok2 gave him a pointed look, “You would know.”

Jay had been incarcerated for ten years allowing Illionaire to further the gap between the two groups as AOMG struggled to keep themselves together without their leader. Jay Park was annoyed every time he was reminded of it, nonetheless, he smirked knowing soon he would have the upper hand. 

“I do know a lot don’t I.”

Jay’s smile irritated Dok2 knowing very well it had a hidden meaning. “Unlike you, time is not something I can spare. If you have something to say then be direct.”

Jay nodded, “That’s why I never had any children. At least you don’t have to worry about that last one.” Jay gave Dok2 a pat on the shoulder. “See you later Joonkyung.”

Dok2 didn’t bother with the commentary of someone beneath him. Everything that came out of Jay Park’s mouth went in one ear and out the other. 

As Jay walked past Dok2′s car he got a better look of Ji-hoon who was seated in the passenger seat. His signature unruly hair was slightly less so allowing him to make out the boy’s features. Mentally he began envisioning Leo beside him and smiled. _It has to be his._

Ji-hoon scowled at Jay Park in turn. _Stupid adults. _When his father got in the car Ji-hoon expressed his distaste for Jay. “That guy really annoys me. Who does he think he is smiling at me.”

Dok2 turned to his son showing the same blank look he gave Jay earlier. “Ji-hoon, as my son you will have to learn to put your feelings aside if you are going to become Illionaire’s leader.”

“Why? Isn’t it better just to let out your anger-”

Dok2 realized how similar Ji-hoon was to his mother. They were quick to act on their emotions, never hiding their distaste for things. 

“I hate when people act all cool,” Ji-hoon scowled remembering how he had encountered someone similar to his dad. “How can you stay silent when someone is confronting you? If you’re mad shout, if you’re hurt then f*cking say something!”

Dok2 gave his son a pointed look.

Ji-hoon crossed his arms with a huff. “Forget it-” he grumbled to himself as he slouched back into the seat and looked out the window. “That guy is so annoying.”

* * *

At the end of the school year, there was one final game for Leo’s school. He was warming up when the rival team entered the gymnasium. 

His eyes spotted the unruly kid who by now had made it clear that Leo was his target. His long wavy tresses were held back out of his face by a headband after being called out on it in a previous game.

Leo’s friends caught him eyeing his rival. “Don’t worry about him.”

The silent teen turned his attention back to his side of the court and nodded to assure them he wasn’t worried. He followed through by shooting flawlessly from the free-throw line. 

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Leo gritted his teeth when he fell back onto the ground. One of his teammates quickly came to his aide and helped him up off the ground.

“You alright man?”

Leo nodded looking stoic as ever even after he just fell on his ass in front of everyone.

The ref blew the whistle carding the person who had knocked Leo down from mid-air. “Number eight pushing,”

Number eight was Leo’s rival. The kid was much taller than Leo and nearly growled at him after being called out. “Come on!”

Leo did nothing but stare in silence when he got scolded by his coach. His eyes shifted to the crowd where he expected to see you.

Sadly his eyes never landed on you that game.

This was his final game and he won again. The next time he plays it will be as a high school student because he did intend to continue the sport.

“Leo congratulations~” A few girls from his class caught him after he had taken the picture with his team and asked if they too could take a picture with him.

He had no objections as he simply stood and waited for them to take a selfie with him. His talkative teammates/friends were closeby to witness the scene. “So he’s athletic, smart, and good with girls?”

“Guess so.”

“I’m so jealous! What did he even say to get them?”

The other shrugged knowing 100% of the conversations Leo has are never initiated by him. “Nothing, guess girls just really like the mysterious silent type.”

* * *

When Leo came home he found you sleeping on the couch. Your purse was crossed over your chest, your shoes on and the television on. This had happened before.

Leo knew you were tired from working so much. You justified taking a nap by making sure you were ready to run out the door the moment you woke up- hence the purse and shoes.

This had happened before when he asked you for a computer and you went above and beyond by buying him the most ridiculously expensive computer. Being a single parent, single-income household meant you made all the money.

Now that he thought about it, Leo hated that about you. There was no need yet you always seemed to try and recompensate for something. He feared what that something was. He never dared say nor ask.

_I don’t need it if I never had it. _Words he kept to himself but often thought when people tried to coax him into new things that didn’t interest him.

The young boy let his heavy sports bag fall to the ground yet you did not move. He went further by opening and closing doors as loudly as possible but still no reaction.

Feeling a little sore from his side, where the kid elbowed him, Leo went for an icepack. He sat down beside you in the small space you had left unoccupied and put his feet up on the coffee table as he held the ice in place.

After flipping through a few channels he noted you began to stir.

“Huh, what time is it- Leo?” Your eyes nearly bulged out seeing your son was already home. “Did I miss it!”

He nodded.

Suddenly you were sulking throwing yourself back into the cushions with an exasperated sigh. “How could I miss your final game… I’m a horrible mother.”

Leo practically slammed the ice pack on your forehead to negate your response but all it did was anger you.

“Why do you have this? Did something happen to you?”

He reluctantly pulled his shirt up exposing the purplish bruise on his side.

“My poor baby,” you gasped placing the ice back on it. “How did this happen? Was it number eight? I hope the ref saw it.”

Again he nodded to assure you this foul had been called out.

“Still, harming my precious son-” you chocked back tears feeling helpless. He didn’t know it but all his life you had been paranoid about him being hurt. Illionaire and Kylie were always in the back of your mind.

If she was ever curious enough to look for you again surely she would see that Leo was indeed Joonkyung’s son. The thought alone nearly kept you from sleeping at night. It was your reason for moving when he began primary school.

You pushed all negative thoughts aside when you noticed Leo staring at you. “Oh, right I almost forgot.” Leaving him alone for a second you retreated into your bedroom to fetch a colorfully wrapped box.

Leo stared at the item as you placed it on his lap.

“Open it.”

He meticulously pulled at the tape salvaging the wrapping paper not because it was how he usually went about gift wrapping but because it was easy to see you had haphazardly wrapped it in a way where the tape wasn’t completely set.

“You’re no fun, Leo.”

The young teenage boy rolled his eyes. The final piece was removed and he saw the familiar black box of an expensive basketball shoe brand. Now he knew why you had been working so much.

He gave you an unreadable look which worried you. “What? Weren’t those the ones you wanted? I saw you looking at them when we were shopping last week.”

He nodded, sure he liked them but he didn’t need them. His current shoes were fine. It wasn’t until your shoulders fell that he realized this was obvious on his face. “I like them.”

Three words and your smile was back. “I’m so glad,” you wrapped your arms around him tightly not minding at all that he didn’t return it. “I promise I won’t miss another game.”

A long silence took over until your ears perked up hearing his muffled voice.

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

* * *

Dok2 avoided Kylie like the plague now that she was constantly flaunting her daughter around. That meant he went home less than before and he was rarely there, to begin with.

But unfortunately, sometimes he ran into her when he would pick up his son. It wasn’t spoken of but he had moved out to his own place where he often took his son. He was old enough to start learning about the business he would inherit so that’s what Dok2 did. 

“Hello Joonkyung, did you come for my son?”

“He’s going to stay with me for a while.”

Kylie looked legitimately upset and confused. “What?”

“Hey Dad,” Ji-hoon came down the marble stairs tapping away at his phone with a duffel bag on his shoulder. “Bye Mom.”

“When did you start deciding things on your own?”

Ji-hoon sighed angrily, “Since you stopped giving a damn about what I do.” His mother hardly ever paid attention to him, leaving him to do as he pleases. The only time he mattered was whenever his father was being mentioned.

He became painfully aware of the kind of relationship his parents had when his sister was born. He began doing all sorts of things for attention, all bad until now. He realized no matter what he did his mother could care less.

“The high school I want to go to is near Dad’s house anyway so it will be better if I stay with him.”

Even Dok2 was caught off guard by that confession. He thought he was picking his son up for a few days, not a permanent living adjustment. “Ji-hoon-”

“What, are you going to deny me too?”

Dok2 and Kylie looked to each other for a response, neither knowing what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it a secret and make it suspenseful but I think everyone knows who Leos’ rival is.


	4. Chapter 4

During summer break Leo often found himself bored at home. You worked all day trusting him to take care of himself now that he had outgrown being left with a sitter. For the most part, he had proven himself responsible enough to do so. Of course, you worried and sometimes had your neighbor check up on him.

“Hey Leo, just came to make sure you were doing okay.”

Leo was met with the charismatic smile of the female university student that lived next door. She lived with her boyfriend, a nice guy Leo had greeted a few times before.

He nodded in response.

“I’m going to the convenience store. Want to tag along?”

Leo shrugged his shoulders meaning he didn’t particularly want to go but if she wanted the company then he would go along.

“Come on, I’ll buy you some ice-cream.”

His response was to put on his shoes. This made Haru giggle and lead the boy downstairs from the second floor where they lived.

It wasn’t until you got home that Leo returned. He was out of breath from running home after realizing what time it was. 

“There you are.”

“Sorry,” he apologized knowing he should have let you know where he was. Luckily for him Haru had already done so or you would have been running all over the city to find him in a panic. “I was playing basketball in the park.”

“Did you have fun?”

He nodded, “Haru and Kai’s friends are on the basketball team at their university.” Leo liked playing with them. It taught him how to deal with players who were taller than him. 

You gasped, “Do you plan on playing that long as well?”

“Don’t know,” he shrugged. 

“Now that I think about it, I’ve never asked what you want to be when you grow up Leo.” You leaned over the kitchen counter resting your chin in the palm of your hand. “You have good grades, you like basketball, and you were good at Taekwondo too- although you haven’t gone back since receiving your poom belt.”

Leo hadn’t put too much thought into it. All he knew was that he wanted to make sure he could make a lot of money so you wouldn’t have to work so much anymore. 

“Not that you have to decide now or anything.”

It was just fascinating how quickly your son had grown from that small helpless boy struggling for his life to this strong individual. You would never forget the fear of almost losing him…

_Mrs. Park held your hand tightly as a nurse helped you into a wheelchair. “Everything will be alright Y/N.”_

_You nodded as tears continued to stream down your eyes. It was difficult to agree with her when you knew something just didn’t feel right. It didn’t take a medical professional to know a pregnant woman shouldn’t be bleeding._

_Life was getting back at you for having slept with a married man in more ways than one. Not only did you have to sit down and confront the wife of your unborn son’s father, but you also had to lie further and add to the long list of mistakes. Although you saw no other way out you knew there would be trouble if Kylie, or worse Joonkyung, ever found out the truth._

_Perhaps you wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore._

_That thought was the most worrying of all._

_Even if this pregnancy was accidental, it was far from a mistake. You knew that now after months of carrying and growing your little one. He was there for a reason._

_He was yours and you would never let anyone take him from you._

Your son had become the center of your world. No one was more loved than your Leo. “Whatever you choose to do Mama will be right behind you.”

Leo laughed at the fact that you called yourself Mama, “Obviously.”

* * *

Ji-hoon sprawled his limbs out on the black leather couch inside his father’s home office finding the silence of the vast condo to be annoying. At his home, it had been loud thanks to his nuisance of a sister and now he found this change of environment hard to get used to. 

He looked over at his father who sat across the room at his desk, eyes glued to the screen. 

“Dad, I thought being the leader meant you did cool things like intimidating, fighting, and killing people.” Perhaps Ji-hoon had been desensitized thanks to his mother bringing home hitmen and briefing them in their own home. She was mostly the one in the business of murder while Dok2 was more in the money. 

“As a leader, I direct and oversee the everyday operations of the group. My main concern is making sure the more money comes in.”

Ash Island, a new recruit, stood by the door with a smirk. “Killing is my job kid, well if the boss instructs me to.”

“Have you killed anyone before?” Ji-hoon sat up suddenly interested in the individual that had been silent up until now.

Ash nodded, “How do you think I got the job?”

“Cool!” Ji-hoon beamed before continuing to discuss such things with the older man. The longer he talked with Ash Island, the more he thought recruits had more fun than leaders. By the looks of it, he didn’t have to watch what he said or did, unlike his father who kept that calmness about him.

After a while, Ash and Ji-hoon stepped out of the office leaving Dok2 to work in peace. It was as if Ji-hoon had finally found someone who acknowledged his presence. 

He was getting the attention he so desperately wanted!

“So kid, why aren’t you in school?”

“It’s summer break.”

“Don’t you have friends and stuff?”

Ji-hoon’s brow furrowed, “Everyone is so fake I’d rather not.” He was a popular kid at school, a bit of a class clown who could make everyone laugh at the teacher’s expense. He got detention a lot, got sent out of the class, and never participated in class but somehow managed to pass every test given to him. They knew he was rich and girls often flocked to him because of it- didn’t hurt that he was handsome too.

Ash Island nodded in understanding. “Don’t you go to any clubs?”

“I play sports, got kicked out of soccer for being too aggressive but the basketball coach doesn’t seem to mind as long as I don’t get caught.” The mention had him remembering his last game. “it’s something to keep me from getting bored.”

“Cool, I used to play a bit of basketball too.”

“Really?” Ji-hoon had a playful smirk creeping up as he began to get excited about finding someone who could save him from boredom this summer. “Wanna play?”

“Now?” Ash rubbed the back of his neck wondering if he was allowed to just get up and go. “I’ll have to ask the boss-”

“Leave it to me.”

* * *

When you moved you were offered the same position as your previous job at a different spa in the same luxury hotel chain. Thankfully there were so many around that you were able to find one close to home again.

It was a newly built location so the staff was generally less experienced as your previous coworkers. Everyone looked to you for direction and you graciously picked up the slack making sure operations run smoothly. Often you were leaving work late.

The area was busy and well-lit so you had no complaints about walking home until you felt like you were being followed. A few times you would mask the fact that you were searching your surroundings for any suspicious-looking people. It never resulted in much.

However, when you decided to take a new route you found what you had been looking for. A black SUV type car that you regularly passed seemed to pop up on the new route for the next few days.

Every day you took note of the license plate and tried to catch a glimpse of the inside but the windows were tinted.

“She’s definitely on to us,” Woogie reported to Jay. 

“We’ll have to stop surveillance for now.”

Jay agreed but not without proposing his own plan. “What if we forget the surveillance all together and get closer to Dok2′s baby mama?”

“I wouldn’t mind getting closer,” Simon offered with pretty obvious motivation.

Jay laughed at his second in command. “I was thinking we put Hoody to work. She can try to get a job in the spa, befriend Y/N to get all the information we need without arising suspicion.”

Gray nodded in agreement, “Solid plan.”

“Besides if anyone gets close to her it’s me,” Jay proclaimed. He had to admit Dok2 had good taste when it came to picking women. Long ago he lusted after his wife but that didn’t compare to the almost obsessive urge he had to know everything about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now it may seem I’m writing a lot of OC stuff with Ji-hoon and Leo but I promise Dok2 and Y/N will have their moment to shine later on. A suggestive content warning is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suggestive/Mature content

Dok2 nearly swerved off the side of the road when he spotted you crossing the street. It had been years since he last saw you, your hair was shorter than before but he was sure it was you. He could never forget the face of the only woman who could torment him with only the thought of her.

Without realizing what he was doing he ended up following you to a shopping mall. He made sure to keep his guards away and to keep his own distance from you until you stepped into a shoe store that he knew pretty well.

You were eyeing the selection of basketball shoes leisurely when, for no reason at all, your eyes turned to look beside you. “Joon-” his name died on your tongue as you took a step back from him. It was as if your whole body became stone, you were unable to move or breathe.

“Hello Y/N.”

He seemed angry so you made sure to act as normal as possible and greet him. “Hello, its been a while.” His whole aura became menacing as he closed the distance between you. Perhaps it was just you recalling that he wasn’t just anyone. He was the leader of Illionaire and you would fear him as such.

“It has and you’re still running away from me.”

“I’m not running,” you defended in a meek voice. You could hardly even stand your ground at the moment but you wouldn’t deny you didn’t want to. “I’m just- I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“You mean you didn’t expect to ever see me again.”

You licked your lips feeling suddenly dehydrated. To Joonkyung it was a sign that he had assumed correctly.

“Come with me.”

His words were phrased as an order so you followed hoping to make it out of the tense situation without being scathed. Your outer appearance remained as calm as possible while mentally you thanked your lucky stars Leo did not come along.

Joonkyung took you away from the shopping mall. He drove you to an unfamiliar building where he was politely greeted by everyone. Their greetings extended to you on occasion leaving you unsure of how to respond.

You figured a simple bow of your head would do.

When you came upon a door with his name etched on a golden plaque atop it you got an idea of where you were. Suddenly you were much more cautious of who you met eyes with and kept your head down.

“Boss-”

“Leave,” Joonkyung ordered his awaiting assistant. She was probably going to deliver some unwanted news anyway. The only time she was allowed to loiter around was when unfortunate news was to be delivered.

She gave a deep bow before the loud clacking of her heels echoed the four walls. The last click was of the door as she locked it on her way out.

“Now that you know what I do there’s no reason for me to keep you away from here.”

Just as you suspected, this was Illionaire’s base of operation. The place Joonkyung would go every time he said he was working. “This is your office?”

He nodded.

“Why did you bring me here?”

_Why did he? _Not even Joonkyung knew. All he knew was the need to make sure you wouldn’t escape before he figured out what he wanted to do with you.

The silence drove you to worry. “I never told anyone- you know about you being Dok2.”

“I don’t care about that, Y/N.”

Again he came off as irritated. Your name seemed to burn as it rolled off his tongue. “Sorry-”

“Why are you like that?”

“Like what?”

“Are you scared of me now that you know the truth?” You had never apologized or backed down from a conversation before. Even if he yelled you would yell louder to get your point across.

“I’m not scared of you, I don’t even know you!” That was the truth as you knew it. The Joonkyung you knew and loved was someone else entirely from the one before you. “I thought I knew you pretty well back when we-” you cut yourself off unable to label what it was that you two were back then. “Joonkyung, I never really knew you at all. Kylie made me realize it.”

“Don’t talk about my wife.”

You didn’t know how to interpret his request. Was he offended by your casual reference of his wife or was he mad you were steering the conversation.

Joonkyung sat at his desk eyeing you in a way that made you uncomfortable.

You sighed unable to take it much longer, “Can I go?”

“No.”

Being the stubborn person you were, you went to the door and attempted to leave anyway. The locked door wouldn’t budge making you slam your hand against it with anger.

“Sit,” he ordered offering you the chair in front of his desk.

You complied and sat legs crossed at the heel. Suddenly you were reminded of Leo, his silence and short responses similar to Joonkyung’s. “Don’t you have a family to get back to?”

He did not catch your remark. Dok2 was too busy taking in your breathtaking beauty. It did things to a man that had been craving your touch for years.

“Why did you really leave?”

“I already told you.”

“You knew I was married from the beginning.” Dok2 leaned forward onto his desk observing you for a reaction. “Was it my son?”

Wide-eyed you starred at Joonkyung wondering if Kylie had gone as far as to tell him about your situation.

“Did you think I loved my wife simply because we chose to have a child together?”

Relief washed over you, sinking back into your seat you were able to once again breathe normally. _So she had a boy too. _“Part of you has to- at least now that you have your son.” Kylie did not seem as bad a person as you thought. She kept your situation a secret from him after all. Even if it was beneficial for her as well, you were thankful. “You should be thankful to the mother of your child.”

Dok2 figured now was as good a time as any to lay the truth out. “I only married Kylie as part of an agreement that was made between my family and hers. Her group would seize to exist and join Illionaire. The deal is only complete once we produced an heir.”

None of what he said had anything to do with you yet your heart ached to hear such cold words from the man you loved. It was as if he lacked the ability to feel anything for anyone.

Your eyes began to glisten thinking how there was no hope at all that he would have ever returned your feelings. Suddenly you were relieved to not have Joonkyung’s interest.

“Why are you telling me this Joonkyung?”

_Why was he telling you? _He couldn’t bring himself to saying that he seemed to have fallen in love with you when he hardly knew what love really was. Until you came along he was fine not knowing about it.

He got out of his chair and went over to your side determined to confirm the longing he felt. You stood up as well feeling like prey being cornered when you found yourself between him and his desk. He leaned closer to you causing you to lean back until your butt was literally on the desk keeping you from falling flat on your back.

“Damn it,” he whispers against your lips before he presses his own against yours more roughly than he had intended and wraps his arms around your waist. You whimper when his tongue unexpectedly slips against yours.

He was the last man you kissed and now you couldn’t help yourself from kissing back. _This is wrong, very wrong._ Your hands went up his chest to his shoulders holding onto him for support as he kept pushing you further back.

Dok2′s lips trailed to your neck eliciting a moan from your lips. It was the final push that had you sprawled out on his desk. His hands grip your thighs as he kisses you hungrily, mouths moving in a familiar rhythm.

It wasn’t until you felt his hands under your shirt that you recalled your place. “No, Joonkyung we can’t-”

He kissed your lips once more to stop your objections and continued until his hands were on your chest. Your body was his for many years, he knew what made you sing that sweet chorus of moans, breathless gasps, and his name.

“Did you miss me?” He asks hoping you would have been thinking about him all these years the same way he had been thinking of you.

“Mmm~” your back arched slightly as he began to grind against you alerting you to the moist heat you had begun feeling between your thighs. You were enjoying this far more than you should have.

“Tell me,” Joonkyung demanded as he pushed his clothed hardness against you, this time much slower than before. “All this time without me… without you.” He pulled your shirt aside exposing your collar bone where he began sucking and biting until he had marked you. “Why did you leave!”

The anger was back, you could feel his fingers digging into your flesh.

He looked so desperate for an answer you were afraid you might give in. You looked away unable to look him in the eyes as you kept your silence about the son he had given you.

“If you really loved me you shouldn’t have left.”

His words felt like a bucket of cold water had washed over you. “Don’t talk about something you know nothing about,” you sat up pushing him away.

“I do know because my relationship with you was by choice Y/N.” Dok2′s chest was rapidly rising and falling, he felt himself losing control of the situation. “We were together by choice.”

It was hard to recover from the ardent events that unfolded but you put yourself together with as much dignity as possible. “Yes,” you nodded with a sad smile as you recalled how taxing a relationship with Joonkyung was. One moment you were passionately embracing and the next he was gone. Now it was your turn to leave. “And I chose to end that relationship.”

* * *

Leo peaked out from his room when he heard the front door. Upon seeing you had come back he rushed out to help you with the bags you were carrying. 

“Why so much,” he asked knowing this was way more than usual.

“Well, you’re going to be in high school. You’ll probably go out with your friends, maybe even a girlfriend so you’ll need new clothes. You won’t want to stay in your uniform all the time.”

“Mom,” he scolded you when he spotted yet another new pair of expensive basketball shoes. 

“What? These are more stylish, you can wear them out or- you know.” It was hard to act so cheerfully when you were still thinking about Joonkyung. There was a lump in your throat that just wouldn’t go down. 

Leo stared at you with worry.

All you could do to ease him was holding his face in your hands. It also brought you some comfort to know you had someone to pour your feelings into. You didn’t need Joonkyung, all you needed was your son. “You know I love you very much right?”

He nodded, “I love you too.”

Words you would never hear from his father.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. IT brought you to your feet rushing Leo to his room. “Go hide and don’t come out unless I tell you to.”

He was confused but didn’t question your motives.

When you opened the door you did so with caution, only allowing a wedge big enough for you to stand in until you were met with Haru’s friendly smile. “Oh, Haru it’s only you.”

“Hey, Ms. Lee. I just wanted to bring this by.”

It was a common occurrence for strangers and friends alike to call you Ms. Lee because of Leo. Unfortunately, it was always easier to go along with it than correct them.

She handed you two tickets and a flyer. “My school is having a final game for the summer. The guys all asked me to invite him, they really enjoyed playing with him last time. I thought you might want to go too, considering what an expert you are.”

You smiled whole-heartedly, “Thank you so much for always thinking of my Leo. I’m sure he would love to go.”

“Great, see you around.”

“Bye.”

As soon as you closed the door you were confronted by Leo. “Why did you do that?”

“Sorry,” you apologized knowing how strange your behavior was. It was the result of running out of Joonkyung’s office hoping he wouldn’t try to find you again. “Leo do you want to know about your father?”

He shook his head refusing to talk about something that you clearly did not like to talk about. He had asked once before- when he was younger. The forced smile you gave him as you tried your best to satisfy his knowledge was unforgettable. It was the same when strangers would ask or comment about your situation. 

As he got older he wondered more about it but he understood it was something that brought you pain. Instead, he avoided it as well accepting that you were all he had and all he needed. 

“I don’t need to know.” 

But in the back of his mind, he worried he was related to that pain. That he reminded you of his father.

* * *

When Dok2 arrived home he was more tired than usual. The emotional drain of having confronted you today was settling in so he decided to call it a day early. He was directed into the dining room by the maid who let him know Ji-hoon had already begun eating his dinner.

Ji-hoon nearly chocked at the sight of his father being home early for once. “What are you doing here?”

Dok2′s head tilted with a bit of laughter, “I live here.”

“I know but you’re never here at this time.”

He took a seat on the opposite side of him of the table for six. His dinner being brought in almost instantly. There wasn’t much of an appetite but he ate just to spend time with Ji-hoon. 

It seemed your words had struck something inside him. _What the f*ck was love?_ He looked up at Ji-hoon watching his son eat nonchalantly as he looked at his phone.

He had felt indifferent towards Kylie up until she openly betrayed him. He felt nothing for Jia, perhaps dismissive of her for not baring fault of what Kylie did. Then there was Ji-hoon, Dok2 didn’t particularly choose to be a father but he was.

Ji-hoon would be his heir, his legacy… Dok2 was deep in thought unable to hear his son.

“Dad!” Ji-hoon called out for the third time. “Did you hear me?”

“What is it?”

“I want Ash and Zene to be my guards.” Ji-hoon had never made such a request regarding the group. His father had always assigned his guards but he always ditched them. Now he felt that if it was the two people he came to like it would be bearable to be under someone’s care. 

Dok2 eyed his son with suspicion. “You know you won’t be able to talk to them in public or everyone will know who they are. If a rival wants to kidnap you they will be able to do so very easily.”

“Yeah right,” Ji-hoon crossed his arms. “Ash and Zene would kill anyone that tries.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Come on Dad, please.” The teenage boy was set on not taking no for an answer and got his way when Dok2 sighed and gave in. 

“Fine, they will become your guards when you start school again.” 

It reminded him of the whole ordeal at the beginning of the summer when he basically forced his way into living with him. He wondered why it was that Ji-hoon would prefer living here than with his mother who he had spent more time with. 

Dok2 knew he wasn’t the best of fathers. He hardly saw his son as the years passed but he did care for him when he was younger. The thought of him being the only child he would breed into the world made him unique.

“Ji-hoon why don’t you want to live with your mother?”

“Why don’t you,” the teenager asked back.

If he was ever one thing with Ji-hoon it was honest. “We don’t get along,” he answered his question as broadly as possible to spare him the specifics. After all, he couldn’t just tell his son there was another woman on his mind. That for years now he had been regretting his marriage to Kylie. 

“Do you love her?”

Dok2 stilled for a moment. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you answer my questions.” The look of confusion on his father’s face made Ji-hoon laugh. It was the first time he saw him so unsure of himself. “Mom hardly pays attention to me. If I ask a question she lies or ignores me if she can’t answer. Mom is easily angered, scolds me, then ignores me again- over and over it’s always the same.” To quote his father, “We don’t get along either.”

Dok2 never knew his son felt that way.

“But,” he shrugged, “she’s my mom so I have to love her.” And in all honesty, he did. If he didn’t love her so much the fact that she brushed him off so easily wouldn’t hurt as much as it does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn I know nothing about the new Ambition guys. So if I am not repping Ash Island and Zene The Zilla well I am sorry and you are welcome to let me know more about them. I just wanted to include them for the people that want some content with them.


	6. Chapter 6

On Leo’s first day of school, he managed to stand out during physical education when he managed to finish the mile run before anyone else. Everyone had been sluggish, still in break mode while he had spent a majority of his time on the court.

“You’re ready as always Leo.” His friend Byung-yoon, who he knew better as Bewhy, was right behind him. He had been the basketball team’s captain at his previous school meaning the two knew each other well. At least as well as anyone could know someone who spoke so little. 

Leo nodded.

“Let’s go to the basketball team’s tryouts together after school.”

Again he nodded.

The school day finally ended allowing students to go their own ways. Some went straight home while others socialized with friends. Others like Leo went to clubs or sports.

Bewhy placed his arm around Leo’s shoulders maneuvering him through the crowded halls. “You know Cjamm came to this school too, with his grades he’s probably in one of the lower classes but I’m sure he’ll be trying for the team.”

Leo recalled Sungmin or Cjamm, as he preferred to be called, was the small forward of the team. Bewhy and Cjamm were childhood friends so he wasn’t surprised he knew he was at the school without having seen him. 

They got to the locker rooms and quickly changed into their sports attire before heading to the gym. There was no sign of Cjamm anywhere making Bewhy worry about his friend.

“I wonder where he is…”

Leo and Bewhy began warming up when they spotted the shorter male entering the gym followed by a taller guy.

“Hey guys, sorry we’re late but Ji-hoon got scolded on the first day.” Cjamm talked about him as if he were an old friend but most importantly as if he had forgotten who Lee Ji-hoon was.

“Uh…” Bewhy looked back and forth between Ji-hoon and Leo. He decided to ignore them for a moment to deal with Cjamm. “Don’t tell me you got in trouble too.”

“Nah,” Cjamm waved him off. “I was just waiting for Ji-hoon since he said he was joining the team.”

“So you did come here!” Ji-hoon approached Leo with a smirk. The only reason he had wanted to come to this school was that he predicted it would be where Leo went. Judging by his middle school’s distance it was easy to figure out.

Leo remained stoic as he silently eyed the unruly guy. Standing close to him Leo found himself having grown slightly taller than Ji-hoon.

Ji-hoon’s loud voice called attention to the pair. 

Cjamm’s head tilted, “Wait do you two know each other?”

Bewhy groaned, “You know him too Sungmin.”

“I do?”

“He’s number eight, Lee Ji-hoon.”

“Oh, so why did you want to be in the same school as Leo?” 

Ji-hoon realized why it was so easy for Leo to always be so quiet and yet communicate flawlessly with others. He was always being surrounded by such loud energetic people like Cjamm and Bewhy. They did all the talking while Leo listened and observed. 

“Guess you don’t talk much off the court either, huh?”

Leo made no attempt to respond when the question itself was pointless.

“He’s a bit of a minimalist,” Bewhy jumped in trying to salvage the conversation from turning into a confrontation. 

Ji-hoon took a close look at Leo’s appearance, his shoes catching his attention. “A minimalist with shoes like that?”

“Woah,” Cjamm whistled upon seeing Leo’s brand new shoes. “Your mom really loves to spoil you young lion.”

Leo narrowed his eyes at Cjamm for calling him out like that. He did not particularly care for the nickname or the fact that he was talking about his mother in the presence of someone as loud and curious as Ji-hoon.

“Is that what you guys call him?” Ji-hoon laughed enjoying the fact that Leo’s face had finally changed from its emotionless state.

“Yeah, you see Leo’s mom named him after his zodiac sign-”

Leo covered Cjamm’s mouth with his hand to stop him from giving his private information. It was followed by a single glare before he walked away to continue warming up alone.

“Now you did it,” Bewhy sighed. 

“Why’s he so mad. It’s not like I called his mom hot again.”

“You better go apologize before he gives you the silent treatment.”

Cjamm was quick to go after Leo and follow Bewhy’s advice. He knew the burn of Leo’s cold shoulder when he, in fact, made it known that he thought you were hot. 

“I’m not sure why you’re interested in Leo but try to keep your personal issues off the court.”

“Wow, you already talk like you’ll be the captain of this team too.”

Bewhy shrugged, “We’ll see.”

At the end of the tryouts, the coach stood before the lot of teenage boys with the assistant coach to the side. They were discussing amongst themselves, checking through their notes making sure they were on the same page about who would go and who would stay. There were nodding and glances in the boys’ direction trying to put a face to the name when they did not recall them until finally the selection was made. 

About half the students were asked to leave until only fifteen were left. Usually, only twelve were allowed on the roster but the coach was planning for the future where he expected some kids to drop out once practice started. 

“The rest of you will have to continue coming to practice every day after school.”

“Yes coach,” was heard loud and clear throughout the gym.

While some kids gave a sigh of relief at being picked, Leo and his friends had expected the outcome. 

“Now we wait to see if we make the starting line-up.” Bewhy was hoping to once again be the leader but he wasn’t going to throw a fit if he didn’t. He was a humble guy after all, unlike others.

“Piece of cake,” Cjamm rolled his neck and shoulders feeling confident he would make the starting line-up. “I’ll be the SF, you’ll be captain, Leo will be PF and the center will be Ji-hoon.”

Ji-hoon nearly beamed hearing Cjamm include him. He had never gotten along with his previous team so it was refreshing. It sort of nourished his need for attention. 

Leo was first to finish changing back into his uniform. He was always listening to what the others said and agreed that they were good. He glanced over at Ji-hoon as the reality began to kick in that he would be on the same team as his rival. 

The four of them walked out the front gates of the school where a black Range Rover with tinted windows awaited Ji-hoon. The driver came out to open the door for Ji-hoon giving the other three a glimpse of his lifestyle.

“So you’re a rich kid,” Cjamm teased.

Ji-hoon was never one for caution but even he knew he couldn’t go telling everyone that he was the son of a mafia leader. “Something like that,” he sighed. “Any of you want a ride?”

Bewhy shook his head appreciating the offer but he and Cjamm lived close by. They had a routine of walking home together even if they didn’t walk to school together on account of Cjamm regularly oversleeping.

“We’ll walk, come on Sungmin.”

They waved goodbye leaving Ji-hoon and Leo. “What about y-” Ji-hoon went silent as he saw Leo had already begun walking in the opposite direction. “You could at least say something…” he scoffed.

After a week of practice, the roster was made final and the starting lineup was posted on the bulletin board at the front of the school. It was meant to be seen by the entire student body so they would know the faces of their new basketball team.

“Told ya-” Cjamm smirked seeing his picture up. For once he had gone to school early with this as his motivation. “Congratulations Captain,” he gave Bewhy a pat on the back.

_Captain- Lee Byung-yoon_

_Small forward- Ryu Sungmin_

_Power forward- Lee Leo_

_Center- Lee Ji-hoon_

“I have to say I do feel a bit left out though.” Cjamm hadn’t realized all his friends shared a name in common. “Are you related to the young lion and master Ji-hoon?”

“Of course not, it’s just a common name.” 

“Speaking of…” Cjamm waved to Leo and Ji-hoon as they both entered the school gates. “What took you so long?”

Ji-hoon explained how he had stayed at his mother’s house the night before resulting in a longer commute. On the other hand, Leo offered no explanation going straight to the bulletin board to see what the other two already knew. 

The four of them were now part of the same team.

* * *

After weeks of befriending Bewhy and Cjamm, being on the same team, eating lunch together, and even having the same class as Cjamm- he still knew very little about Leo. He had yet to hear him speak a word which was annoying considering it was one of the reasons he was there to begin with.

Lee Leo was an enigma to him. He wondered how it was possible for someone to be so composed and silent. 

If he couldn’t make him talk at school Ji-hoon figured in a more casual setting, such as hanging out outside of school would do the trick. “Hey, you all want to hang out this weekend?”

“Sure, I’d like to see what a young master like you does for fun.”

“I’ve got nothing better to do,” Bewhy agreed to go along.

Everyone looked at Leo as he shook his head. It was an obvious response to the two who had known him for longer.

Ji-hoon scowled, he would have asked for an explanation but Leo was approached by a couple of girls. One immediately wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned her weight against him.

“Ummm… may we borrow him for a second.” 

Once again he was being called out for a confession making the other three, who had yet to even have one, feel inferior. They watched him get pulled away out of view.

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong with that guy?” Ji-hoon asked. “Like does he have some sort of medical condition or am I the only one who doesn’t understand him?”

The other two laughed knowing exactly what he meant. They experienced the same thoughts when they first met Leo. 

“Nah man, it’s just the way Leo works.” Without Leo around to stop him Cjamm began freely spreading his information. “You see he’s an only child from a single-parent home. Before he went to school he only talked to his mom. Socializing isn’t really his strong point but thee’s something about Leo that just makes you want to talk to him.” 

Leo drew people in with his unique character, an embodiment of charisma. t never was hard to make friends because people were always curious about him.

“You understand right?” Bewhy recalled how Ji-hoon failed to explain exactly why he had wanted to attend school with Leo. “Didn’t you come here because of him?”

Ji-hoon nodded. “After our last game… I realized that no matter how many times I hit or got in Leo’s way- he never complained. He just never said anything and went along playing the game like nothing had ever happened. It made me angry.”

Both Cjamm and Bewhy looked at each other with worry.

“I hate people like that. People that can hide their emotions, people that act like everything is okay when it isn’t.” Ji-hoon pushed his unruly hair back. At home, he was constantly surrounded by people like him. His father, his mother… yet he could barely contain his feelings.

He reminded him of his father who stuck around being married to his mother even though he clearly didn’t love her. Or how he faced his rivals with a similar stoic stance when inside he was irritated and angry.

Ji-hoon was highly intuitive and sensitive to his environment. He easily picked up on the emotions of others. He knew after every game Leo was in pain, irritated, or upset but for some reason, he wanted to hear him say it. He wanted to know why he was able to hold it all in.

Even now Leo said nothing when Ji-hoon invited himself into his group of friends.

Bewhy understood Ji-hoon a bit more now. He had been apprehensive about him at first but now he knew Ji-hoon was just like them in the way that they wanted to get to know Leo. “I don’t know if you realize it but you’re just as strange as Leo.”

Ji-hoon’s brow furrowed in question. _What about me?_

“You look, talk, and act like a delinquent but really you’re just a softie who has a hard time making friends.” Bewhy and Cjamm laughed simultaneously at his expense.

“The f*ck did you say about me?”

“See, you’re putting up your delinquent act.”

Ji-hoon growled but didn’t say anything. 

Their attention was drawn by Leo as he rejoined the group with not even a hint of what had happened with the girls. 

“So you’re just gonna act like nothing happened?” Ji-hoon asked.

Leo nodded sitting back down in his original spot. 

That Saturday, when the guys were going to hang out with Ji-hoon, Leo spent your day off with you. He woke up early to help you with the cooking and cleaning. All he wanted was to spend time with you even if it was doing menial things like this.

“So when is your first game?”

“Next week.”

You nearly dropped the ceramic dish you were washing. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“It’s just a practice game-”

“All games are important Leo. We need to prepare you well.”

Leo knew what that meant. Often you would take him to the spa where you worked and gave him the luxury treatment professional athletes got. It was important that his sore muscles got tended to and that he was relaxed in both body and mind. 

“Let’s go to the spa later today, okay?”

He nodded.

Later that evening you showed up at the spa unannounced. Many of the employees had already met your son and expected him regularly around the school year. 

“Boss you brought your son today,” the front desk attendant of the spa commented. She was glad to see you because something had come up that she had been contemplating whether to call you in during your day off.

“Yeah, I came to make sure he’s ready for his game next week.”

“I know it’s your day off but is it possible you can help train the new employee? The hotel manager just brought her in as a special hire.”

Your brow furrowed, as the spa manager you were always consulted about the spa staff and new employees. Even if they were special hires, meaning people who got in through connections and recommendations rather than applying normally. 

It went without saying that you would indeed look over her training. Even if she was a special hire you had to assure she would not hinder daily operations. While Leo went to change into the all-white ensemble the spa provided you went to your office where a long-haired blonde woman awaited you.

“Hello, I’m the general manager of this spa L/N F/N, but you can call me Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Hyun-jung.”

* * *

On the day of Leos’s first game you were seated front and center. Practice games hardly drew a crowd compared to official games allowing you the rare chance to see the game from close up.

Leo made eye contact with you upon scoring his first shot. He was glad to see you were as enthusiastic as ever clapping and cheering loudly for him.

Ji-hoon recognized the voice from games before when he would be up against Leo. He never managed to find the source until now. _That must be his mom._ He looked back at Leo as he smiled approving of your chanting his name before turning back to him with that determined gaze that he hated. It meant Leo was in the zone, pushing away all unnecessary thoughts and focusing on the ball. Ji-hoon had been confronted by that look many times to know Leo intended to win.

As a power forward, Leo’s efforts were focused inside the three-point line. He made sure to rule that area, making every one of his moves count.

After the first half of the game was over Leo realized he had far less need to use aggression when Ji-hoon was on his team. Not only that but he and Ji-hoon seemed to coordinate their moves well. This was good considering they were both usually scoring under the basket.

Ji-hoon nearly choked on his water when he realized Leo was staring at him from the other end of the bench.

“What?”

Leo looked away dismissing the question.

“He’s probably thinking how smoothly the game is going,” Bewhy offered the explanation to Ji-hoon. “When we played against you, Leo would use the breaks in between quarters trying to relax before he got too aggressive. Now he’s realizing it’s better to have you as a teammate than a rival.”

Ji-hoon frowned, “Why didn’t he just say so instead of giving me that creepy look of his?”

Bewhy laughed, “If you impress him he might give you an approving nod after the game.”

“That’s it, a nod?”

“What did you want, a hug? You really are a needy guy Ji-hoon.”

“Shut up!”

The rest of the game Ji-hoon focused incredibly hard seemingly entering the zone in a similar way as Leo. The two of them finding themselves able to score more points than usual, ending the game with a win.

“We did it again!” Cjamm ran around high-fiving everyone including Leo who simply stuck his hand out for Cjamm to do so.

Bewhy followed suit when Leo offered his hand to him too, “Another good game Leo.”

Leo nodded.

“You too Ji-hoon. Who knew we would all work so well together.” Bewhy caught Leo’s conflicted expression through his peripheral. “Right Leo?”

Leo sighed but nodded.

“See… got yourself a nod.” Bewhy teased Ji-hoon.

Like always you waited for Leo outside just a small distance from the gymnasium. This time it seemed Leo was taking longer than usual. Lots of other boys seemed to come and go before you spotted Leo approaching with a few friends.

You recognized Bewhy and Cjamm immediately but the boy the other boy you had trouble placing. Leo looked to be a bit displeased that they were accompanying him.

“Sorry for making you wait Ms. Lee.”

“You’re always so polite Byung-yoon. Congratulations on winning your first game, everyone did such a good job.” Your eyes met Ji-hoon’s stopping for a moment as if asking who he was.

“This is our new friend Ji-hoon,” Cjamm stepped in. “You might recognize him as number eight.”

Both Bewhy and Ji-hoon gave him a pointed look for giving unnecessary information.

“Number eight-” you gasped._ What happened to him? _The unruly kid from before seemed so imposing, tall, and rude. Now he was on parr with Leo it was almost unimaginable. You turned to Leo with a pout, “Why didn’t you tell me your old rival was your teammate?”

He simply shrugged, in all honesty he didn’t think it was necessary to inform you unless something came of it. Ji-hoon had proven to be quite tame. There were no more fouls or useless aggression aimed at him.

“Sorry about that,” Ji-hoon gave you a slight bow. “I was going through some things back then.” He rubbed the back of his neck feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. Apologizing was foreign to him. “It’s not an excuse just an explanation for my actions.”

“I see…” Ji-hoon’s formal speech startled you, his word choice and actions gave him an air of maturity. Leo’s affirming nod was really all you needed to validate. “I appreciate your sincere apology and am glad you two have come to an understanding. Seeing you all play so well together confirms you have gotten along well.”

“We’re all friends here,” Cjamm confirmed putting his arms around both their shoulders and bringing them down to his level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I made Bewhy and Cjamm Leo’s friends but I think it works 😂


	7. Chapter 7

Kylie smiled seeing Ji-hoon walk up the driveway. It had been a while now since he moved out to live with Dok2. She decided to give him his space and allow him to do what he thought was best. 

Her intentions for him had always been the same. He was to be a leader. How could she expect him to be a good leader if she did not allow him to grow independently? It was her belief that allowing Ji-hoon his freedom would cultivate the necessary characteristics.

Afterall, Dok2 had been the same. His parents allowed him to do as he pleased. Despite their relationship, Kylie had to admit Dok2 was an excellent role-model for Ji-hoon. 

“Ji-hoon~” Kylie held her hands out in welcome.

Ji-hoon hesitated to approach her. “You know I’m only here to visit, Dad will be here for me on Sunday.”

Kylie looked over at the end of the driveway where Dok2′s car stood still. “I know…”

Dok2 could not face his wife after recent developments. He knew she wasn’t to blame for your leaving but blaming someone else was always easier. The biggest worry on his mind was the indescribable pain in his chest every time he thought of you. 

If it weren’t for his pride, perhaps, he would have followed you. Instead, he let you go once again. There wasn’t much he could do if he went after you anyway. 

His eyes followed Kylie and Ji-hoon as they went inside the house. One look of his wife reminded him that she had much more power than him at the moment. They both had extramarital affairs but unlike her Dok2 did not know the man his wife coveted. Kylie, on the other hand, knew about you.

Dok2 was within his right to be rid of Jia as she was the other man’s child but he was not so heartless after all. He allowed Kylie to keep her, in turn he distanced himself. Their partnership was becoming more and more strained as the years passed. 

He drove off towards the Illionarie building with some dangerous thoughts.

* * *

Hoody groaned at the end of the day as she stepped into Jay’s office. Her hands and back were aching like never before. Her usual activities within the group consisted of much less physical labor. It was hard for her to suddenly put so much effort into a job she had no business doing.

“How was work?”

“Horrible,” she sighed. “I’m not meant for the nine to five life of honest hard work but I managed to convince her with some sob story about me being a single mom. She ate it up and now I’ve spent weeks learning how to do a job I have no interest in.”

“It’s for the good of the group,” Jay reminded her.

Hoody nodded in agreement. Thanks to Jay being back she no longer had to subject herself to earning money in degenerate ways. Under his direction, they were all doing much better.

“I will do my best boss.”

“I know.”

Jay and Hoody discussed everything that happened during her time with you. From the professional side down to the small talk in between. Hoody didn’t forget to mention you had brought your son along. However, she didn’t see him much as you left him to get his usual treatment with one of the spa’s best, an ex-sports physical therapist.

“I didn’t get a close look at him but he was there. I didn’t ask her about the kid but I heard the other women say he regularly visits around his game schedule. Apparently, he’s into basketball.”

“Really?” Jay also happened to love the sport. “I can work with that.”

Hoody’s head tilted, “What do you mean boss?”

As a collective AOMG’s current goal was to kidnap Leo, expose his existence to Dok2, and demand a huge sum of money from the Illionaire leader. However, Jay had another plan of his own that would quench a personal grudge he had for his rival.

“Don’t worry about it, just focus on your task and get me all the information you can on Y/N.”

“You can count on me.”

Hoody took her role in the plan very seriously. Everyone was counting on her to get them another step closer to economic freedom. As it was now, they were still recovering the assets that were lost or stolen when Jay was imprisoned. Every day it was a struggle to hang on to the reputation they had built but thanks to their loyalty it seemed they would soon be repaid.

She went to work earlier than asked to monitor your transportation methods. You always seemed to appear from the same direction prompting her to look for you there. It is how she managed to find out you used public transportation.

“Good morning Y/N.”

“Good morning Hyun-jung, you’re always here so early.” As the manager, it was your duty to open and start up all the systems that kept the place going. She was a professional in your eyes, always there waiting for your arrival. She had shown real initiative. “I don’t know how you manage with your baby daughter.”

Hoody did her best to act the part. It was easy with an imaginary daughter, she could make her out to be any way she wanted. “I’m lucky to have such a well-behaved baby.”

Hoody’s cover story as a single mother with an infant daughter earned her your sympathy and understanding. It was preferable for her to get close to you faster. She found it convenient to bring up your son if she offered information about her own supposed child.

“I remember when my son was a baby, he hardly gave me any trouble but he was constantly attached to me. I could hardly put him down without him instantly crying. I walked around the apartment with him strapped to my chest.”

“Is he still attached to you?”

You hummed wondering how to respond. “Leo is very independent but the bond between a single parent and their child is arguably stronger. He’s all I have and I think he knows that very well. Even now as a teenager he doesn’t push me away like I’ve heard teenagers tend to do.”

Hoody smiled, mentally taking note of every detail for later. 

* * *

School continued to be boring for Ji-hoon when class was in session. Perhaps his aggression on the court had been resolved now that he had managed to make some friends but he was still disrupting lectures with his jokes or deciding not to participate. 

“Lee Ji-hoon stand outside for the remainder of the class.”

Ji-hoon sighed relieved to be given what he wanted. Cjamm gave him a knowing look. By now he had learned of Ji-hoon’s intolerance for unnecessary work. He knew he never did any classwork or homework. Yet when they received their graded tests back Ji-hoon was always number one in the class. 

After school, during practice, Cjamm told Leo and Bewhy all about Ji-hoon’s ordeal. Bewhy didn’t know what to make of it. 

“I want to skip class too,” Cjamm muttered. 

They were in the middle of a five on five game amongst teammates. With his usual starting lineup friends and the additional upperclassman who joined them to fulfill requirements, it was easy to play and talk. They were against other guys on the team that hardly got to play any real games. 

“Why don’t you?” Ji-hoon passed the ball to him acting as if it was no big deal. For someone as naturally smart as Ji-hoon, it never dawned on him that all the repetition of lessons were crucial to the learning process of average students. He only needed to be told once how to solve a problem or learn a concept. He had a good memory as well so reading was enough for him to remember dates and names.

“We’re not all freakin’ geniuses like you!” Cjamm ran pas the blocker in front of him and shot the ball into the basket scoring two points for them. 

Bewhy panted hardly able to keep up with the plays Cjamm and Ji-hoon were making during their heated conversation.

Cjamm was so frustrated he even yelled at Leo who had been minding his own business. “And you too!”

Leo’s head tilted unsure why he was getting yelled at.

“Why don’t you tutor me anymore?”

Leo inhaled and exhaled loudly to make a point. It was tiresome to teach Cjamm. He hardly sat still or took an interest in studying. He walked away before he could be questioned further.

“Hey come back here I’m not finished with you.”

Bewhy watched Ji-hoon carefully. “Something on your mind?”

“I just realized I understood Leo.” His wide eyes turned towards Bewhy. “He didn’t say anything just now but I think I understood what he meant and all he did was breathe.”

The last words were said with such contempt Bewhy had a good laugh. His new friend was incredibly amusing, arguably as amusing as Leo. “Congratulations, you have officially learned the language of Lee Leo.”

Just like that Ji-hoon began realizing Leo’s nodding, glances, sighs, glares… they were all different. Even if he never spoke a word to him Ji-hoon felt there was much more to Leo than he initially thought. 

After practice, the four walked to the gate like usual with the childhood friends being the first to say goodbye.

Leo noticed Ji-hoon’s car wasn’t in its usual place. He hesitated to ask what was going on but the fact that he hadn’t immediately turned to leave was enough for Ji-hoon to speak up.

“Must be running late, you can go you know.” The once unruly kid searched the depths of his school bag for a small box. When he found it he realized it was empty. “Damn!”

He tossed the empty carton of cigarettes to the side. 

Leo picked it up and handed it back to him with a hardened expression. His eyes bore into Ji-hoon’s scolding him without words.

“Are you pissed about the littering or the cigs?” Leo silently left leaving Ji-hoon to believe it was both. _That kid needs to loosen up._ “It’s not that bad you know,” he shouted in hopes he would hear him.

He did but he simply waved goodbye with his back still facing Ji-hoon.

“See ya-” Ji-hoon stood up straight when his eye caught sight of someone across the street. 

It was a well-dressed man with sunglasses. The sun was setting making them nearly unnecessary unless they were meant to obstruct more than just the sun. His background made Ji-hoon suspicious of things others would dismiss as coincidence. He might have done that with this occurrence if the man didn’t suddenly take off.

The next day Ji-hoon’s car was waiting for him giving no time for him to search for the suspicious character.

“See ya-” Ji-hoon waved over his shoulder to the trio. Receiving a reply only from the duo that walked together. 

It wasn’t until later in the week when practice ran late that Ji-hoon saw him again. He played it off well but Ji-hoon could tell under those glasses he had met eyes with him. A single glance in his direction gave him away.

Bewhy and Cjamm came up from behind unaware of the situation. “You rushed for nothing man, your ride ain’t even here.”

“Guess not-” Ji-hoon turned his attention towards them for only a second but that’s all it took for him to lose sight of him. _Shit. _“Where’s Leo?” Ji-hoon wondered when he saw the quiet kid wasn’t with them. 

Bewhy turned around to see Leo hadn’t followed them. "Where is he?”

“He was right behind us a moment ago…” 

“Hey Ji-hoon~” A group of girls walked past the three of them. They had been at the practice, watching and cheering them on. Lately, it seemed they were getting much more attention from the female population. 

“Hey,” Ji-hoon returned the greeting sending the girls into a fit of giggles. 

Cjamm recalled Leo walking behind them after they were momentarily stopped by the same group. “Maybe he got caught up.”

Bewhy looked back with worry. He knew Leo wasn’t one to deviate without saying something, not that he had to. “I’m going to go look for him.”

“I’ll go, my ride’s not here anyway.”

Bewhy reluctantly left it up to Ji-hoon. “Alright then, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Leo calmly starred down the girl who pulled him away from his friends and to the back of the main building. There was no one around but the two of them.

“You always ignore me when I’m with my friends~” 

Ji-hoon turned when he heard a hushed voice. The area around the buildings was relatively dark at this hour making it hard for him to make out much. He did, however, see two silhouettes. One was tall and motionless while the smaller one seemed to push up against him.

“So I thought if we were alone you might finally talk to me, Oppa.”

Leo sighed, he was being bothered once again despite his best efforts to politely decline the unwanted attention. 

“There’s no need to be shy~” She held his hand in hers making Leo look at her. “I love you Oppa.”

Leo was never one to be rude or violent towards women. His mother had taught him well. All he wanted was to escape these kinds of situations without trouble. His lips parted ready to reject her once more.

“I-”

“Aren’t you too desperate Yu Naeun?” Ji-hoon came to Leo’s rescue. “Perhaps he’s too soft-spoken so I’ll help get the message across. HE DOESN’T LIKE YOU.” Every word was heavily pronounced in Ji-hoon’s practiced delinquent persona. The one he often used to hide his vulnerabilities. It often got others to back off, he hoped it would work on this girl.

Leo never expected this. He watched Ji-hoon and Nauen exchange words without really taking in the content until he saw her slap his former rival.

“You’re the worst Lee Ji-hoon!” She stomped off not once looking back.

Ji-hoon smirked, “You owe me one.” Leo gave him a pointed look that he accurately interpreted as _I never asked for your help_. He ignored the look and walked back to the gate with him. “You really need to speak up more. What would you have done if she attacked you?”

Leo rolled his eyes ignoring the fact that Ji-hoon thought he wasn’t capable of defending himself.

“You gotta be more aware of your surroundings, alright.” With that, the two parted ways, Ji-hoon getting into the car that awaited him and Leo walking in his usual direction home. 

For a moment Leo hesitated to turn into the smaller street where his apartment building was. Once again he had that strange feeling that someone was watching him. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

Years of his childhood were spent in a Taekwondo dojang. If someone really were to pose a threat to him then he wouldn’t hesitate to use what he’d learned.

“Leo, what are you doing out so late?”

The teenage boy turned back to his original destination to see his neighbor and her boyfriend. They were walking hand-in-hand most likely just coming home like he was. 

He decided to ignore the feeling for now since they were waiting for him. Haru and Kai watched him with worry probably wondering why he had just been standing around in the dimly lit streets so late in the evening. Luckily Leo didn’t have to say much.

Kai noted Leo had his sports bag hanging from one shoulder. “Were you at practice until now?”

Leo nodded following the couple inside the building.

Minsik couldn’t help but smirk as he came out of hiding. He had been only a few steps behind Leo before hiding behind the nearest building. “That kid-” Minsik couldn’t help but think Leo was hiding something. 

He went back to AOMG after missing his chance. 

“I almost had him!”

Hoody sat up eyeing the younger male. “What do you mean?”

“The kid the boss is so interested in.” Minsik fell back into the semi-comfortable leather couch boasting of his recent whereabouts. He was of a merc clan within AOMG named Higher. “I’ve been keeping an eye on him.”

“You better not screw this up Minsik!” Hoody knew Minsik was the only one bold enough to go against Jay. If he saw an opening he would take it in order to show up the Boss. It was pretty common knowledge within AOMG that Minsik had his eye on Jay’s position. “Stay out of our business.”

“Or what?” Minsik approached her slamming his hand down on the desk littered with information Hoody was going over. He invaded her personal space until his face was a mere inch from hers. “You gonna snitch on me again?”

Hoody scowled but remained silent on the subject.

Minsik leered over her. She was his superior in every way when it came to the group but he didn’t see it that way. His free hand clamped down on her neck squeezing just enough for her to struggle to breathe.

“I will never forget that its thanks to you that I was demoted.”

Hoody looked away unwilling to submit to his attempt at dominance over her. 

Minsik let go once he heard approaching footsteps. He ignored Hoody’s coughs and instead went to greet those who were arriving like he didn’t just threaten his superior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I’m very into this complex story. I’ve got many arcs in this fic but my favorite seems to be the half brothers going from rivals to teammates to friends to eventually finding out they are brothers. (Can’t wait for that!)


	8. Chapter 8

Hoody did not report Minsik to Jay. She knew better than to get on his bad side a second time. Even if it was for the betterment of the group, snitches were looked down on within organizations where no one was particularly innocent of wrongdoing. Instead, she focused on her task at hand.

“Welcome-” Hoody’s greeting faltered as did her smile when she saw her Boss walking into the spa with a grey and pink stroller.

Jay casually approached Hoody at the front desk with a knowing look. He was reprimanding her for her slight reaction. She wasn’t the only one at the desk though so he couldn’t say anything about it. 

You looked between the two wondering why she looked so shocked.

“Sorry, how rude of me to suddenly appear like this.” Jay smiled brightly as if he weren’t a conniving heathen. “I’m Jay, Hyun-jung’s brother.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m the manager- Y/N.” Your eyes continuously focused on the stroller wondering if it was possible that the baby inside was-

“Sorry manager, I asked my brother to pick up my daughter from her sitter for me since I would be closing.”

In one of their previous meetings, Hoody and Jay discussed him potentially going to the spa as a customer so he could see you in person. They never agreed on this scenario. She too was eyeing the stroller wondering what lengths her Boss had gone to for this. 

Hoody rapidly blinked when she saw movement from inside.

Jay removed the thin flowery blanket that obstructed the women’s view. “I just wanted to let you know she was safely in Uncle Jay’s care and that we would wait for you to go home together.”

Hoody nearly gasped seeing there was an actual baby girl inside. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from acting further out of line.

“How sweet,” you commented as you came around the counter to take a look at the infant. “She’s so cute, Hyun-jung.”

“Thank you, manager.”

You didn’t feel right knowing they would be waiting for her. “Since your brother is here why don’t you just leave early. I can lock up by myself.”

“Is that okay?”

You nodded, “I think she needs you more than I do.”

Hoody and Jay gave each other a look before she excused herself to go get her things from the back room where employees left their personal belongings. This gave Jay the opportunity to talk with you.

“Thank you for looking out for my sister manager. Not many places worked with her hours after she had a baby.”

“Hyun-jung is a very hard worker. It shouldn’t matter if she needs to leave every now and then to attend to her family. The world can be very hard on women when it comes to this, I’m glad to help and it’s nice to see she also has a brother to support her.”

Hoody came back looking pale as she took hold of the stroller of her supposed child. She said her farewell promising to be back early the next day while Jay continued to smile at you. 

Once they were out of the hotel Hoody gained the courage to look over her shoulder at her Boss. His unassuming grin brought a chill up her spine. “Sorry, Boss I was just- I didn’t think you would come so soon and-”

“Shhh,” Jay put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from asking too much. It was obvious his underling wanted to know where the child came from. “Don’t worry about it.”

Hoody nodded assuring herself that Jay was definitely a dangerous man.

* * *

Minsik did not give up his pursuit of Leo. He simply laid in waiting knowing everyone else was still occupying their time with useless things like wondering how they could determine if Leo was Dok2′s son. To Minsik it was simple, take the kids and run the DNA.

So that’s what he intended to do.

He continued to observe Leo’s daily routine. He walked to and from school at about the same time with more variation coming from the latter. It would be easier to take him during his walk to school but it was way too risky to kidnap someone in broad daylight. 

“Hwi-min this is your chance to prove I can trust you.” Minsik dropped him off down the street knowing Leo would pass by there eventually. “Follow him from here but remember to keep your distance. I’ll take care of the other kid.”

“Got it.”

Minsik waited inside his car for any sign of the boys.

“Sh*t,” Minsik cursed as he saw Ji-hoon’s car arrive. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take him easily from the beginning but he recognized the guy who stepped out of the car. Ash Island, a new recruit of the Illionaire Ambition group.

Ash went around to the other side and opened the door for Ji-hoon. “Sorry we’re late young boss, your chauffer had other business to attend to so we had to go back home and pick up your car.”

By now only Ji-hoon remained at the school gates. He didn’t mind though. “It’s okay,” he responded dropping his cigarette bud onto the ground and stepping on it. 

He got inside the car settling down in the seat not bothering with the seatbelt. Looking out the window he noticed the man from before was there again, this time he was inside a car. “What the-”

“What’s wrong young boss?”

Zene looked back at him wondering if he had forgotten something.

“Don’t make it obvious but look to the right, do you see that black Benz.”

Ash and Zene both did as they were told, like the professionals that they were. Neither made it too obvious but the fact that they hadn’t moved after everyone was inside was suspicious enough. 

“He’s been here before.”

Minsik decided to give up on Ji-hoon seeeing as he had the manpower. Instead, he sped off to wait in front of Leo’s building where he had told Hwi-min to lure Leo to.

“Follow him.”

Zene did as he was told and followed the suspicious vehicle knowing to trust Ji-hoon’s instincts. He may be young but he was trained to monitor his surroundings for potential threats.

They made sure to keep a good distance and keep from being caught but Minsik was speeding through the residential area with no caution. 

At the next stop sign, Ji-hoon caught sight of Leo. If it weren’t for his own circumstances he might have not noticed it but with his senses on high-alert Ji-hoon was quick to notice the tail on Leo. He noticed his friend’s eyes shifting side to side as if he too had caught on. 

Ji-hoon said nothing, he jumped out of the car and approached his stoic friend. “Leo, let me give you a ride.”

Ji-hoon didn’t give him a choice. Before Leo could even react he was being pulled into the luxury vehicle. His eyes met with the other two inside who looked just as confused as he did.

“What the hell?” Ash shouted at Ji-hoon’s reckless behavior.

“Drive,” Ji-hoon ordered keeping an eye out for the man who followed Leo. He saw him stand baffled for a second before walking back. “Someone was following you.”

Leo nodded.

The nod was almost too quick. Ji-hoon got the feeling this wasn’t the first time Leo experienced this. “It’s happened before?”

Again he nodded.

“When?”

Leo hesitated, he hadn’t told anyone. Not even his mom knew and she was the one person he told everything to. He didn’t want to worry or call attention to himself but he supposed he could tell Ji-hoon if he saw it too. “Last week.”

Ji-hoon was beyond himself. It was the first time he heard Lee Leo’s voice. It was low and baritone, not at all what he was expecting from him. His own voice was pitched higher making him sound much happier than he truly was. 

But he couldn’t dwell on it now.

“Who’s the kid boss?” Zene asked, their silence inviting conversation.

“Friend from school.”

Leo noted neither of the two was his usual chauffeur but that wasn’t as important as knowing why he had suddenly been pushed into the car. He looked to Ji-hoon for answers.

“I know you’re wondering why I did that but just trust me on this.” He put off his explanations for later, right now he wanted to make sure they could get some answers. “Did any of you see where the car went?”

“Negative boss, he turned this way but we don’t see it.”

“Sh*t,” he muttered to himself before looking over at his mysterious friend. He knew why someone would try to kidnap him but Leo? He knew better than to go prying into someone as reserved as Leo but it seemed necessary. “Hey, where do you live?”

Leo pointed to the apartment complex coming up.

After instructing Zene and Ash to stay in the car and keep a lookout for the car from earlier Ji-hoon and Leo made their way up to his apartment. The walk up the stairs was silent with Ji-hoon mostly staring at the back of Leo’s head.

Leo opened the door but stepped aside to let Ji-hoon enter first. 

“Can’t believe you’re actually letting me into your home.” 

Ji-hoon easily made himself at home looking all around before settling down in the modest living room. It was nothing like his home where the furnishings were like new. Leo’s home was personal with all the pictures and a trophy filled bookcase. 

“Wow, so you do know how to take care of yourself.” He noted after seeing they were mostly from Taekwondo. “I would have never guessed.”

“Do I look incapable?”

Ji-hoon looked back in awe. “Wow, you really can speak.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “I never said I didn’t.”

“You never really said anything,” Ji-hoon shot back. “Honestly, I never heard you say anything before today. Why would anyone try to kidnap you?”

“Kidnap me?” Leo’s brow furrowed.

“Those guys weren’t normal street thugs. They were dressed well and the car was blacked out completely.” If Ji-hoon didn’t know any better he would say Leo’s mother owed some bad people money but he met her once already. She didn’t seem like the kind to get involved with those people. “Who are you Lee Leo?”

Leo remained silent, the questioned did not merit an answer. In fact, he was starting to think Ji-hoon was a strange guy, nothing like his old rival.

Ji-hoon looked around once more noting the silence. “Where’s your mom?”

“Work.”

“What time does she usually get here?”

“Late.”

“What about your dad?” Ji-hoon knew he was a single-parent child but he obviously had a father.

“Dead.” It was the simplest response in Leo’s mind. It also kept people from asking too many questions.

“Oh, sorry about that.”

Leo shrugged away the concern. “I don’t care, why should you?” He went into the kitchen grabbing a sports drink for himself and another for Ji-hoon. They had just finished hours of practice, they both needed to recover.

The offering broke the tension allowing Ji-hoon to converse normally with him once more. It was what Ji-hoon had been waiting for all this time. “I always thought you were just some stuck up kid who looked down on everyone. That you thought you were better than everyone.”

Leo’s brow furrowed, “I thought the same thing about you.” Of course, his reasoning was different. He thought Ji-hoon used his aggression to prove he was better than everyone else and his loud overbearing voice was to stand out as the best.

The hours passed with Ji-hoon talking the majority of the time. In a way, he knew he was forcing Leo to talk with his presence but he never asked him to leave so he took it in stride. 

“You know- they might try again.” The blank stare from Leo prompting him to be more specific. “…the day I saved you from Nauen, I’m not sure if I saw him then but I have been seeing some guy around the school.”

Leo glared reminding him he did not consider it a rescue. He was about to argue his point too until he heard you open the door.

“Leo~” you called out for him knowing he was home.

He looked over at Ji-hoon wordlessly asking him to discuss this at another time. Leo did not need his mother worrying about him.

Of course, the rival turned friend agreed to his demand.

* * *

Minsik and Hwi-min kept quiet about their failed attempt at kidnapping both of Dok2’s sons. No one at AOMG had bothered to keep surveilling Leo, they had focused entirely on Y/N as Jay’s ordered. Now none of them knew what he did. They didn’t know Lee Leo and Lee Ji-hoon ended up at the same school. Minsik would never share that information. He swore this would be what would get him back to the top.

Unfortunately for him another chance hardly presented itself. This left him with no choice but to back off for now and try to get more information from the main headquarters. At AOMG he still held some sort of standing with some members.

"Woodie,” Minsik pulled in the colorfully haired individual. His arm limply hanging around his shoulders to show familiarity. “I heard you were one of the guys in charge of tailing that maybe baby of Illiinaire.”

“I was,” Woodie emphasized the past tense of his statement. He was now on an entirely new objective leaving Leo’s whereabouts to Loco. But he hadn’t been asked to keep watch of the kid since Hoody started working at the spa. “That’s Loco’s deal now.”

“Great-” A hybrid of a groan and sigh rumbled in Minsik’s throat. Loco was someone he couldn’t go to. He was one of the few people who stood by Hoody’s side and agreed he should be demoted to his current position. In other words, Loco was a dead end. “What about the other kid?”

“He’s off-limits.”

“Why?”

“He’s got two new recruits guarding him. They entered for Ambition but rumor has it they’re actually much more loyal to Illionaire.”

Everyone knew Ambition was a sub-group of Illionare, similar to Higher, except that they were not originally Dok2’s. They were handed over to his leadership by his wife after they married. Ambition were men of action who did not hesitate to act.

Minsik knew of these Ambition guys. That is why he hesitated when he saw Ash Island. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t stir the pot.

“Don’t tell me the Boss is afraid of some recruits…”

Woodie shrugged him off. “Don’t underestimate the enemy. Just because they are new doesn’t mean they are lacking. Besides they were good enough for Dok2 to entrust his son and heir of Illionaire to them.”

* * *

Unfortunately for Leo, Ji-hoon’s silence came at a price. The next day, the day after that, and the day after that- his new friend insisted on driving him home. He nearly pushed him inside the car despite his silent protest.

Even when Ji-hoon was absent, he would send his chauffeur to school. He instructed him to use any means necessary to make Leo accept the ride. “Please accept the young master’s generosity.”

The chauffer was a middle-aged man employed by Dok2 solely for the purpose of driving Ji-hoon around when he was away or unavailable. The man was an ex-member of Illionaire from Dok2′s father’s era, an ex-bodyguard.

Leo unconsciously pouted unable to say no to an elder who insisted upon him. It was similar to his old landlady Mrs. Park who would often have him smile as a young kid. He still remembered her from his childhood.

In the end, Leo would comply.

The chauffeur, Mr. Kwon, would report to Ji-hoon as soon as he arrived back at the young master’s home.

“How did it go?”

Mr. Kwon bowed his head slightly. “Do not worry young master. Your friend arrived home safe and sound.”

Ji-hoon smirked knowing Leo must have been annoyed. “Good job Mr. Kwon.”

“Thank you young master Ji-hoon.”

“Will you be skipping school tomorrow as well?”

“No, tomorrow I’ll be going and we’ll be coming here.”

Ji-hoon’s will was done. The next day the two teenage boys arrived at Ji-hoon’s home, the luxury condo that belonged to his father only in name. “I thought it was fair for you to visit my home since you invited me to yours last time.”

“I didn’t invite you,” Leo pointed out. The circumstances back then led to Ji-hoon’s visit but this was different.

One look of Ji-hoon’s home and weeks of forced conversations in the car led Leo to believe Ji-hoon was actually a lonely kid. No one ever came to his games, he never spoke of his home life, and he only seemed to be around older unrelated men. Perhaps he was one of those classic rich kids that appeared in the dramas his mother watched.

“Don’t be so cold Leo, I thought we were friends now.”

Leo sighed giving in once more to the whims of who he now knew to be a harmless Lee Ji-hoon. According to Bewhy and Cjamm, who had already been to Ji-hoon’s home, aside from the lack of parental supervision, it was like any other friend’s home.

“Besides I didn’t just bring you here to show off my awesome gaming skills.”

There was much more to this visit.

_“Dad, say you were a normal person. Someone with an average life, an average home, and an average mother… What reason could there possibly be to kidnap you?”_

_Dok2 was caught off guard by the question. He stared at his son wondering why he was raising hypotheticals._

_“Ugh, nevermind…” The teenage boy went back to scribbling in his notebook even crossing something out with vigorous strokes of his red pen._

_Dok2 took an interest in his son’s behavior. Not once had he ever seen him study or even pick up a book. “What are you working on?”_

_Ji-hoon shut the notebook not allowing him to see his notes. “It’s nothing-”_

_“Is this about the car?”_

_“Did you find it?” Ji-hoon was hopeful that his father would be able to help him solve the mystery of Lee Leo’s attempted kidnapping. However, he never told him about Leo. Instead, he had Zene and Ash omit him from their report to focus on the car and the fact that Ji-hoon had possibly been targeted. He had a feeling Leo’s would-be kidnapper was related to the man he had been seeing around the school._

_Unfortunately, there wasn’t much Dok2 could do with a partial plate. “The car sounds like it could belong to anyone. DPR, Cohort, AOMG, MKIT… nearly every group knows how to conceal vehicle ownership. It might be easier to identify the occupants but you didn’t get a good look at them.”_

_Ji-hoon’s eyes widened recalling how Leo had said he managed to get a look of a guy who had followed him before. He had seen a shiny object reflect off of a building that caused him to look over and see it came from the unknown man._

_“No, but I know someone who did.”_

The reason Ji-hoon was so desperate to bring Leo home was to get his father’s help in finding the people who attempted to kidnap him. Leo was the perfect witness. “My Dad can help us find those guys if you tell him everything you remember.”

“How?”

Ji-hoon scratched his head for possible answers. _Would it be so bad to tell him the truth?_ "It’s a long story. For now, let’s just say he has connections with this sort of thing.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed wondering what he meant by that. He wouldn’t insist, besides he had his own secrets to keep. “As long as my mother doesn’t hear about this.”

“He wouldn’t say anything.” The Illionaire heir was confident he could keep everything confidential. Besides his father wouldn’t say anything to begin with. “Don’t worry I have this under control, he’ll do as I say-”

“Who will do as you say?” Dok2 appeared almost as if out of nowhere followed by both Zene and Ash.

“Oh, hey the young lion is here.” Both of Ji-hoon’s guards had gotten to know Leo well after their first meeting. They even learned the nickname Cjamm gave him.

Leo gave them a slight nod acknowledging them.

Ji-hoon was glad Zene gave him an out and turned his father’s attention to Leo. “Dad, this is Lee Leo.”

Leo knew something was different about the people around Ji-hoon. They weren’t your average citizens, especially his father. He seemed like an authority figure presiding over all of them.

When their eyes met Dok2 noticed the teenage boy’s unchanging demeanor. There was no fear, no worry… there was nothing. His eyes seemed in a constant state of blankly observing his surroundings. He wondered where his son met someone like this.

“Leo this is my dad, Lee Joonkyung.”

Unlike others who vocalized their greetings, Leo stuck to bowing his head. Despite the lack of words his greeting was usually perceived as respectful. His proper manners stemming from his upbringing with a mother in the hospitality industry.

“He’s also being targeted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay is getting close but Dok2 is getting closer.


	9. Chapter 9

With Leo’s description, Dok2 began working on finding the people who seemed interested in his son’s friend. Immediately a name came to mind when he described a tan man with a golden grill, Sik-k.

“Still working on that Boss?” Beenz looked over Dok2′s shoulder to see he was looking over AOMG’s assets.

Dok2 didn’t say much focusing more on the list of known AOMG/ Higher members. When Jay was imprisoned Dok2 managed to benefit from the situation. He obtained information on all its highest-ranking members and those with a record.

Minsik was on AOMG’s watch list, he was a member with limited connections within the group. He was not trusted with all information or in any current dealings. “If you were to get demoted, what would you do to earn your rank back?”

Beenz sighed, taking a seat in front of Dok2′s desk. He appeared to be deep in thought as he took the question very seriously. He knew Dok2 would only ask him if it were important. “Well, I would do something to stand out.”

“But what if you’re already a flashy guy with enough backing to head your own sub-division.”

“I use my connections to keep me updated on what the Boss is working on so I can accomplish it for him and redeem my rank.”

Dok2 nodded, agreeing this was all for AOMG. He was still bothered by the fact that they weren’t only targeting his son but his friend as well. There was something different about that kid. To the untrained eye, he was nothing special but to him, Leo seemed perfect for the group. It had been a long time since Illionaire recruited any enforcers. There were only those from Ambition that his wife’s family trained.

Enforcers were usually trained to rank up within the group. It was rare to find someone who was born with the traits needed to take on a hit, to kill in cold blood.

Illionaire hardly ever dealt with lethal situations but only because Dok2 deemed them too risky. The way things were going he thought having an enforcer might be essential for future use.

He wondered what Ji-hoon would think.

“Beenz I need you to find all the information you can on Lee Leo.”

“You got it, Boss.”

* * *

Beenzino began his investigation of Lee Leo with Ji-hoon. He asked him the basics such as his birthday and address. Although Ji-hoon didn’t know the date of birth he quickly found out by texting Bewhy. 

“Do you really have to know everything about the guy to know why AOMG is after him? Leo’s just a normal guy.”

“You’re just a normal kid to everyone else,” Beenz reminded him. Few to no people knew who he really was, the position that he held as heir to Illionaire, or that he came from a family of crime. “Your friend might be hiding something.”

Ji-hoon shook his head doubting there was anything Leo could be hiding. “I doubt it~” 

Beenz left the young boss to keep working on his research. 

After receiving his father’s help Ji-hoon didn’t have a care in the world. He knew it was AOMG so he was at peace for the most part. Recalling the way Jay Park looked at him when they last crossed paths pissed him off. If he read into it there seemed to be a warning of some sort. Like he had planned to mess with him since then.

He would have done something by now but his father told him the best option was to lay low while, of course, taking precaution. This meant Leo and Ji-hoon were sticking together, with the former being driven home while the latter was instructed to go straight home after. No more hanging around Leo’s apartment until you arrived home. 

Laying low sucked for someone like Ji-hoon who lived off of social interaction. Without a soul around to entertain him Ji-hoon sighed profusely. “Now I’m bored again.”

* * *

Beenzino was quick to find the same information AOMG had found nearly a year ago. The information that started their fascination with the seemingly normal teenager. 

At first glance, everything seemed normal to him. A kid being raised by a single mom living decently in the city with no other relatives whatsoever. He even found videos of a young Leo in a famous dojang participating in tournaments. 

They were ultimately non-essential to his findings until he saw one with a familiar face in it. He watched the video multiple times to assure himself of what he had seen. In the background, among the spectators, he saw you.

A majority of Beenz role in Illionaire was tied to information. He had to know everything about everyone within, associated and/or related to Illionaire. He was one of the few people who knew about you. To keep his wife from knowing his affairs Dok2 only confided in him and The Quiett about his mistress. 

“So it wasn’t a coincidence…” Beenz muttered to himself. He had overlooked your name on Leo’s birth certificate, not recalling your face until now that he had seen it again. 

Naturally, he began wondering where you had gotten the Lee for Leo’s name.

> _**Beenz: **Young Boss- do you know anything about Leo’s dad?_

> _**Ji-hoon: **All I know is that he’s dead._

The response intrigued Beenzino begging him to express caution before sounding the alarm. Lee was a common family name. After all, Zene’s legal name was Lee Song-Yong.

Although he didn’t recall when your relationship with the boss ended he had an idea of the timeframe thanks to Leo and Ji-hoon being classmates. Yet, he felt he couldn’t ask Dok2 directly. It would be hella awkward if he called him up to ask when was the last time he f*cked his mistress so he could determine whether this kid was his.

Being Dok2′s illegitimate son would certainly make him a target. It would also explain why they were aiming for both Ji-hoon and Leo. There was no easier way to prove he was Dok2′s than to test the DNA with Ji-hoon’s. 

If he was going to tell this to the Boss then he would have to test his own theory.

“Why do we have to do this?” Ji-hoon was skeptical of Beenzino when he approached them with a long cotton swab for each.

Leo all but glared at Beenzino. He was a smart kid, he knew what those were used for. The fact that he had two clear receptacles to store them in after was all the evidence he needed.

“It’s better you don’t ask questions.”

Ji-hoon knew he could trust Beenz but Leo didn’t. That’s why he remained still while his friend complied and began swabbing the inside of his cheek.

Beenz took the swab and sealed it within the glass tube. 

“What, don’t trust me?” Beenz smirked. “Not like I’m going to clone you or anything.”

Leo didn’t find the light-hearted humor funny.

_He’s more like the Boss than Ji-hoon_, Beenzino thought to himself. “Listen kid, you don’t know me but I’m going to get what I want one way or another. You see… it doesn’t have to be saliva.”

Ji-hoon put himself between Beenz and Leo when he heard the threat. “What the f*ck, man! You can’t threaten my guest like that.”

“Sorry, but didn’t you two ask the Boss for help? Do as I say and I’ll tell you why AOMG is after your a*ses.”

Leo hated lying to you. 

The thought of finally being able to put all this behind him pushed him to compliance. The cotton swab swiftly grazed over the pinkish-red fleshy inside of his cheek leaving vital information that would soon change the course of his peaceful life.

**\\\**

It felt like ages since you last left work before sunset. You finally had the opportunity after promoting one of the supervisors. Now the two of you could share managerial tasks and reduce your time at the spa. 

You looked forward to going home and spending time with Leo. Lately, it seemed like he was a lot more social with his friends making you all the more happy for him. Haru had even told you Leo got rides from one of his friends. It reduced your worries knowing someone was looking out for him. Especially after practices ran late. 

As you crossed the hotel lobby your eyes met a pair of cold familiar eyes. “Joonkyung-”

Dok2 did not mind the fact that you two were in a public setting. He didn’t care for the wondering eyes of the guests or staff as he got a hold of your wrist and nearly dragged you out into the parking lot. 

“Stop,” you hissed feeling his grip tighten, “You’re hurting me-”

“And what about what you did to me!”

You were stunned but not enough to forget the pain shooting up your arm. “Let go of me.”

He did not heed your request- too far gone with his thoughts. There was so much to discuss but first, he had the right to lash out at you. “Get in,” he ordered after opening the passenger door of his car. 

You took advantage of him letting go to massage the ache in your wrist. “What is wrong with you?”

It wasn’t his intention to hurt you. He was furious and nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted right now. “Get in the car Y/N. I won’t ask you again.”

You reluctantly did as you were told. You struggled with the seatbelt for a moment with a sharp pain in your dominant hand when you managed to hear the seatbelt click. You kept your injured arm still staring out the window refusing to acknowledge him when he sat beside you.

Dok2 drove in silence. His heart and mind racing since the moment Beenzino confronted him with the facts. Deliberately concealing Leo’s existence from him was something he could not forgive.

“Are you going to tell me how you know where I work?” You could no longer take the silence. His previous accusation invaded your thoughts bringing forth a fear like no other. “Or why you practically kidnapped me?”

“You want to talk about kidnapping? What you did should be considered kidnapping.”

“What?” 

_He knows!_

Your chest was in pain- the pounding of your heart getting louder and louder. 

Dok2 sped up wanting to get to his location as soon as possible. It wasn’t safe for him to drive when he was this upset. You swayed in your seat with every sharp turn unable to hold onto anything with your sore hand.

When you arrived at the gated luxury condos Dok2 hit the brakes abruptly. 

“Lee Leo is my son and you kept him from me.” Dok2 got out of the car expecting you to follow him. 

Your eyes widened hearing your son’s name. The pain was no longer important, your hands were quick to open that door and follow your not so secret baby daddy.

“Joonkyung…” you called out to him but he did not look back. He continued forward to what you suspected to be his home. When he opened the door you followed him inside hoping to get some answers.

Instead, you were rewarded with the sight of your son.

Leo turned towards the door when he heard it loudly being shut. His eyes nearly doubled in size at the sight of your distress. “Mom-”

“Leo,” you gasped running over to him. The two of you held each other searching for answers and comfort from one another.

Ji-hoon was just as confused. Is this why his father asked him to bring Leo along? Why was she in tears and why was he so mad? “Dad-” Ji-hoon didn’t say another word. He didn’t know what to say.

But a single word was all it took for you to turn your attention back to Dok2. “Ji-hoon is your son?”

All these years you wondered about Joonkyung and Kylie’s son. To think he had been right in front of you… it seemed almost impossible. 

“What’s going on, why did you bring Mrs. Lee here?”

It was obvious the three of you had met before, the same way he had already met Leo. There was no easy way to dismiss the confusion everyone in the room was experiencing. 

Dok2 met your eyes only to have you look away.

“Leo is my son.”

Ji-hoon was shocked- speechless. His father never lied. If he was saying it then it must be true.

Leo glared at the man who claimed to be his father. “So what?” Words were unnecessary for him to know you were against this. “You think you can drag my mother here against her will because I’m your son?”

“Leo-” his name was caught in your throat as you tried to stop the overflow of emotion. He was so detached showing no emotion to such life-altering revelations that it worried you.

“I don’t care who you are.”

“You should.” At that moment Dok2 realized the similarities between him and his son. He would not back down from claiming him. “AOMG is a rival of Illionaire, that is why they were attempting to kidnap you.”

“What?” You looked to your son for answers. “Leo, what happened?”

He denied it assuring you everything was okay but you insisted until he told you the truth. Everything from being followed home to what led up to his voluntary arrival at Dok2′s home.

There was so much to process, you felt helpless knowing all this had gone on behind your back.

“You should have told me…”

“I know.” 

Now he knew why you worried so much. His father was the type of person to act on his own without considering the other people involved.

“I’m sorry,” Leo apologized not only for the lies but what the lies led to. 

You caressed your son’s face assuring him he was forgiven. His thick locks of hair smoothed down by your uninjured hand in order to clear his forehead. You placed a kiss on the newly exposed skin. “Everything will be fine.”

“Everything won’t be fine if you don’t start explaining yourself Y/N.” There was still much he desired to discuss with you but for now he had to get to the bottom of AOMG’s plans. “Who else knew he was my son?”

“I don’t know- I never told anyone.” 

He didn’t believe you. 

The cold hard look Joonkyung gave you was a dead giveaway of his distrust. You didn’t blame him after keeping such a big secret from him. 

“Not even Kylie, that day I-” You wanted to tell him the truth. You wanted to let him know Kylie left that day believing your son was fathered by another man but one look at Ji-hoon and you were riddled with guilt. 

_Leo is my brother… _Ji-hoon repeated the same phrase over and over as if it would help him come to terms with the new reality. Nothing snapped him out of his thoughts better than the name of his mother.

You bowed your head apologetically. The guilt and shame of sleeping with a married man resurfaced. All the feelings you thought you had rid yourself of were back. Including your lament towards Joonkyung and Kylie’s son.

“I’m sorry Ji-hoon…”

No one else knew why you were apologizing but Leo didn’t approve of it. He felt the only person who should be apologizing was Ji-hoon’s father. 

“She knew you were pregnant?” Dok2 asked reeling at the thought of his wife knowing all these years and keeping it to herself. He was sure there was a motive behind it. _But what?_ He was dying to find out.

You nodded but refused to say more on the subject. “Please Joonkyung… I don’t think this benefits anyone.”

“Let’s go,” Leo took a step forward but was stopped by Beenz who had been watching the entire exchange from afar. 

“Sorry, but you can’t leave young boss.”


	10. Chapter 10

Beenzino stood guard outside the front door of the new house Dok2 had boughten only days ago. It was new yet it already housed his growing collection of vehicles in the vast parking lot- a feature that was essentially a deciding factor for him.

This home was much larger than his condo or the home he had “shared” with his wife. 

Beenz sighed in relief when he saw yet another car pull up into the driveway. Ash and Zene stepped out of either side in awe of the mini-mansion. 

“Woah, so do we live here now or what?”

“Yeah, why did you ask us to bring our stuff?”

Their questions were answered in the form of an assignment. “From now on you are to guard them 24/7, you will accompany Mr. Kwon, and you will report any suspicious behavior directly to the Boss.” Beenz opened the door leading the two ex-recruits through the herd of maids that were rushing to put everything in order. He instructed a couple of them to get their luggage from the car outside.

“Does this mean we have been officially promoted?” Ash sped up to be in stride with his superior. It all seemed too good to be true.

Beenzino wasn’t too fond of the idea that they were given such an important task right out the gate. This seemed better fit for veterans like Changmo and Hyoeun who, despite coming from Ambition, had the experience. “Don’t make the boss regret that he entrusted you with his sons.”

“Sons, as in-”

“As in two,” Beenz interjected turning their attention to the living area, of the open floor plan. “It was proven through undeniable DNA evidence that Lee Leo is also the boss’ son.”

“Sh*t,” Zene casually voiced his surprise while his younger associate picked his jaw off the ground. It was shocking but not so unbelievable. “I thought it was strange that the young boss was so friendly with that kid-” He caught himself realizing now there were two young bosses. 

While they discussed there was complete silence on the other side of the room where Ji-hoon and Leo sat on opposite sides of the white leather couch. Leo had reverted back to his silent ways around Ji-hoon. While the usually loud and pushy teen maintained the distance Leo had set. He was too deep in thought.

He knew all along that his father and mother were only bound by duty. Now he wondered what kind of relationship his father and Leo’s mother had. Obviously, it was also messed up some way or another if he never knew about Leo.

Ji-hoon glanced over at Leo. His elbow rested on the armrest, propping his head up as he stared out the floor to ceiling windows. “Hey…”

Leo did not move or respond. He was overcome with worry for his mother. You were the person he depended on and now you were in the hands of a man you disliked enough to keep him away from. 

“Leo,” Ji-hoon tried again.

“Don’t talk to me.” 

He did not want to talk to anyone associated with that man. Even if it was Ji-hoon.

“Listen up,” Beenz called their attention breaking the tension that engulfed the room. Zene and Ash followed behind him making their presence known. “I have a lot of work to do so I’m going to leave you two in the care of your guards.”

“Sup, young boss.” Ash had grown familiar with Ji-hoon since the past summer when he was only a recruit hanging around the Boss for direction. When Ji-hoon took an interest in him and gave him the opportunity to do more, he took it. Zene came along not long after and also grew familiar with Ji-hoon.

After the incident, both recruits were well aware of Leo and his unusually close relationship with Ji-hoon. They got along well despite the difference in personality. As if there were an invisible bond between them, pushing them towards each other.

Zene had always tried figuring out why they were able to get close so soon. Now he knew, now they all knew.

Ji-hoon and Leo were connected by blood.

* * *

Like any good crime organization, Illionaire had their own doctors. There was even a medical ward in the building. That is where he took you to get your hand checked.

“Well, good news, it’s just a sprain.” The doctor announced after looking at the x-ray of your hand and wrist. There were nor fractures or bruising to the bone, only the ligament had been impacted.

You looked up from your lap where you cradled an icepack against your wrist. It felt a lot better now that the ice was working its magic. Although it might also be the painkillers the doctor gave you upon arrival.

“The bad news is that it’s still going to hurt like hell for a while.” He opened a drawer pulling out some bandages and a compression glove. “We’ll have to wrap it to restrict your movement until it fully heals.” 

“How long will that be?” You were worried, your hands were your livelihood. How would you show up to work tomorrow when you could do nothing with your dominant hand? Even paperwork would be a hassle if you typed with one hand.

The doctor took a hold of your hand adjusting so your palm faced up as he began to expertly wrap the bandages. “Mild sprains tend to heal in a few days. More severe sprains take weeks or months if you do not limit the strain.” 

Your eyes widened unable to fathom the thought of missing weeks of work. 

“After three days you can remove the bandages and start using the glove instead.”

“Thanks, doctor-” Dok2 felt guilty for what he had done but relieved it hadn’t been much worse.

“No problem boss.”

On the way out you realized the doctor avoided asking how you had gotten injured. You guessed it was just the way things were done around there.

Inside his office, once again, you found yourself staring down the father of your son. It was strange how much lighter you felt now that you had nothing to hide. The last time you were here you were crushed by the weight of your secret.

“Why didn’t you tell me the last time you were here?”

“Because Leo is my son and no one else’s.”

“You refuse to acknowledge that I am his father yet you gave him my name?”

“I-” your lips tightened into a thin line. At the time you were still hopelessly in love with Joonkyung so you might have not been thinking straight. After all, Leo was his son. you figured that much was okay. “You should be satisfied with that much.”

“I’m not, that’s why I corrected this.” Dok2 slid the new version of Leo’s birth certificate with his name clearly legible in the section that asked for the father’s name. 

Your eyes scanned the legal document with skepticism. “You can’t do this.”

“I already did.” Dok2 was influential enough to bypass procedures that required time and legality. He was able to change his son’s birth certificate without your say so, something that would be impossible- if he were the average citizen.

You sighed, of course he would do as he pleased. This is what Kylie warned you about. Clearly, you weren’t meant to be with someone like Joonkyung. 

It was different when you knew nothing of his “business”. Back then Joonkyung was extremely cautious of keeping his other life away from you. Although there were times when his personality would shift you thought nothing of it. You wrote it off as a bad day.

“Do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?” You sighed figuring it was a stupid question.

“I do, that is why I did it. Leo is my son and I want him to live with me.”

“What?”

“Did you think I would let you take him back after you kept him from me all these years?” Dok2 would never get those years back but he would secure his position in his son’s life from now on. 

He was his son after all.

A son born of what he suspected to be the closest he would ever get to love.

“Joonkyung you can’t take my son away from me.” You understood that he felt robbed of his rights as a father. Even now you stood by the decision to back away, to forget about the person you loved.

“I would never separate you from our son.”

The statement had some bite to it although he meant no ill will from it. “I have every intention of bringing you as well. From what I’ve seen Leo doesn’t intend to hear me out unless you say so.”

“Wait-” You were still trying to process the fact that he planed to house you once more under the same roof. 

“I want him to recognize me as his father.” He didn’t allow you to dwell on his statements. Now that he had an excuse to keep you close he would exploit it for his gain until he could decide how to move forward.

“Joonkyung I can’t make him-”

“When you left did you ever think about how this would affect me?”

“Of course I did!” You became defensive. “Everything I did back then- from the moment we met- was for you. I was so stupid and young that I let my heart do as it pleased even though in my mind I knew it was wrong.” You shied away realizing what you were saying. “Just forget it…”

You didn’t realize Joonkyung had gotten up from his seat until you felt his hand under your chin, coaxing you to turn and face him. Your heart could hardly take it, this warm feeling felt almost foreign by now. All these years you strayed from men, from romance thinking that part of your life was over. 

Joonkyung knelt down at your side in a rare display of submission. He would never kneel before anyone else. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant? I would have given you everything…”

Your eyes widened slightly at the confession. There was no way to prove what he said but you recalled the distant look in his eyes when he told you of his wife’s pregnancy. 

The lack of emotion caught you off guard then.

“I still want to give you everything.”

Now you were mentally exhausted wondering if this was all some sort of scheme to get you to hand over Leo. You refused to believe he was expressing genuine emotion. 

“Saying that all of a sudden… what do you want from me Joonkyung?”

“I want you to think about me.”

* * *

It was getting late and with no sign of his mother, Leo was getting anxious. He got up from the spot he had occupied since he first got there feeling exhausted. His body ached with a need to move around.

Zene followed close by as Leo walked out the front door. 

All Leo could see was the vast land of the property. He walked along the driveway trying to get a look at his surroundings. Nothing looked familiar, he had no idea where he was in comparison to his home. 

He approached the large black iron gates lined by several guards he failed to notice on his way in.

“Sorry young boss but you can’t leave the property.” Zene could tell Leo did not like the new limits that came with being the boss’ son. He glared at the maids who approached him using the title. Before Beenz left he warned them Leo might try and leave.

Leo turned that same glare towards Zene. The teen was a fast runner with good stamina and a decent climber. He figured he could climb those iron bars and hop over if they wouldn’t let him through.

“Sorry, I can tell you don’t like it but the rules around here are pretty strict.”

Ji-hoon ran out to catch up to Leo when he saw him from the window of his new room. The whole situation seemed to be taken out of a movie. While he struggled to wrap his mind around it there was one thing Ji-hoon knew for sure. 

He liked the idea of Leo being his brother.

“Leo wait!” Ji-hoon knew that look of determination. One way or another Leo would get his way. “I know this is some f*cked up sh*t…”

Ash and Zene eyed the two teens as they stared at each other in the middle of the driveway. Both were ready to intervene if necessary.

“Whether you like it or not from now on you have a target on your back. There are many people who will try to use you to get to him.” Ji-hoon hesitated knowing how much Leo cared for his mother but knew it would be the only way to keep him from leaving. “And they will use your mom to get to you.”

Leo didn’t get to respond when the gates behind him began to open.

Dok2 drove up to them stopping the car there allowing you to get out. 

“Mom are you okay?” Leo immediately dropped his guard around you and showed his concern when he saw the bandages. 

You smiled to ease him, “I’m okay.”

“Then let’s go.”

Your smile quickly fell knowing he wouldn’t like what you were about to say. “Leo, I think you should stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want to give you everything” is basically a confession. Am I right?
> 
> BTW the next chapter will be a flashback.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The entire chapter is a flashback to 17 years ago when they first met/dated. There will be some suggestive content.

“Welcome- oh it’s you again Mr. Lee.” You smiled widely at the charismatic man that had earned you a big commission on multiple occasions. He was young, handsome, and rich- a triple threat. On top of it all, he seemed easy to talk to despite the overwhelming gap in status between you two.

“I told you to call me Joonkyung,” he reminded you with a smile of his own. This was his third time at the jewelry store that month. He hardly had time to spare on shopping, more importantly, there was a limit to how much jewelry he could buy but he somehow found the time and space to visit the same shop. It was easy when you were there.

Dok2 had been unable to forget you.

He stayed awake at night thinking about the genuine hard working young woman that helped him pick out his wife’s anniversary gift.

The shop was relatively lonely with only you and the security guard out on the shop floor while the store’s manager resided in the back office. The counters lined with shining diamonds and sterling silver couldn’t compare to your beauty.

Behind the counter, you subtly slipped back into your heels gaining a couple inches of height. It was tiring standing around most of the day in an empty shop. Jewelry wasn’t a fast-moving item allowing periods of silence at the time.

“What can I help you with today?”

“My wife’s birthday is coming up.”

“And you came to get her another pretty piece,” you sighed. This man never held back for his wife. You figured he was deeply in love with her since he had gotten married at a young age. “She’s so lucky~”

Dok2 chuckled at your exasperated sigh. In previous talks, you declared yourself the most unromantic woman on Earth. “I thought you didn’t believe in marriage.”

“Do you know how many engagement rings get returned? Love is such a foreign concept to me.” You leaned over the counter resting your elbows on the glass and your chin in the palms of your hands. All the while you wondered what twist of fate had to occur for you to experience the devotion of a man who loved you as much as Mr. Lee loved his wife.

It was too late for him to confide in you, to tell you that he too knew nothing about love. On day one you managed to sweep him into conversation. Almost immediately making him out to be something he wasn’t.

He did not know what love was.

Nonetheless, he congratulated himself for playing his role as husband well enough for you to believe he cared about his wife.

Unfortunately, that backfired the day he realized he was more than a little interested in you.

That year, on Valentine’s Day…

Joonkyung popped into the store seeing a vast increase of shoppers. His eyes scanned the vicinity looking for your beautiful smile. It hadn’t been long since his last visit but he missed you. The sound of your voice alone brought a sense of peace he could not find anywhere else.

When he found you there was a couple across from you asking to see nearly every heart-shaped necklace the store carried. They were gushing and cooing at each other as you forced yourself to smile. He knew it was not genuine after receiving his fair share.

“Welcome sir, may I assist you this evening?”

Another female employee of the store that he had never seen before approached him. She was younger, wearing a regular uniform unlike yours. You were now the store’s manager allowing you to wear what you pleased as long as it didn’t hinder the shop’s image.

“I want to see the manager.”

“Oh,” the girl panicked thinking there was some sort of problem. “I’ll get her right away.” She scurried off after politely bowing and asking him to wait, dodging the patrons and calling you aside to let you know of his request.

When you looked out into the store you found Joonkyung staring in your direction. The first meeting of your eyes had the corners of your lips rising into your first smile of the eventful day.

Christmas, New Year’s, and now Valentine’s… this man had class. Mr. Lee had single-handedly caused your promotion. Your sales kept increasing making you stand out to the corporation that owned the store.

You instructed her to take over for you with the couple while you attended to your special customer.

“Joonkyung, I knew you would come in eventually.”

“Hello Y/N,” indeed he had worked hard to get on a first-name basis with you. He never missed an opportunity to call your name.

There was no need for questions on a day like this. You took him directly to the silver jewelry his wife seemed to favor. There were a few new pieces that came just in time for the holiday.

He followed you but he wasn’t paying much attention to what you were saying. His mind wasn’t on the jewelry but on the woman handling it.

“This one has been selling very well-”

“What do you like?” Dok2 thought it was now or never. If he waited any longer he would be unable to hold back. He knew for a fact that you didn’t have a boyfriend but that could change any moment. “What would you expect from your boyfriend?”

You put down the pendant in your hand and instead pulled out a simple thin necklace with an equally delicate and small diamond hanging in the middle.

“That?” Dok2 questioned in disbelief. He was expecting you to pull out some rare expensive items from the back that you only showed him and the other big spenders.

You nodded innocently, “Don’t judge me but I’m not into the flashy pieces like you are. I prefer smaller items that can go unnoticed if one does not look hard enough.”

He agreed, sometimes the best things were those that nearly slipped your fingers.

“Although I wouldn’t expect such a gift on Valentine’s day from a boyfriend.”

“I’ll buy it for you.”

“Wh-what?” You thought you heard wrong at first but when he handed you his card you realized how serious he was being. “You’re serious?”

He nodded, “I’ve been meaning to give you something for a while now.”

You stood up straight your eyes shifting to see if anyone had heard the exchange. Your fingertips turned white as you tightened your hold on his card. Perhaps you were reading too much into it?

“Why would you give me something so expensive- why give me something at all?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

* * *

Looking around your new surroundings made everything seem so unreal. The condo was huge, too big for a single occupant. You walked about noticing every detail of luxury that had gone into it.

“I definitely can’t afford this kind of place.” You returned to his side hoping he would take you to a much more affordable area. This side of the city itself was known for being costly.

“But do you like it?”

“Who wouldn’t.”

“Then it’s yours.” Dok2 held your hand opening it to place a key flat in your palm.

You were stunned, unable to say much but to protest against it. “I can’t accept this.”

He smirked recalling the first time he tried giving you something. That necklace you wore daily, the one he bought for you on Valentine’s day. “That’s what you said about the necklace”

“I also said that we should stop seeing each other.” It hurt to remember that this was an affair now that you were developing stronger feelings towards him. For six months you enjoyed your meetings with Joonkyung but the moral dilemma weighed heavy on you the more you stuck around.

Dok2 wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you in towards him. His lips hovered over yours allowing you to feel the warmth of his breath. 

“We both know you don’t mean that.”

He leaned forward meeting your soft lips with his. Dok2 had made up his mind to pursue you. There was something about you that had him laying awake at night. A feeling of regret, as if he had to be with you or he would be losing out on something.

You gasped when his tongue slid across your bottom lip but quickly recovered from it. “Joonkyu-” He wouldn’t allow you to speak or to part ways. He reclaimed your lips, slid his hands lower until one of them pulled your thigh up to his hip.

Once again you gasped, this time he took the chance to slip his tongue past your lips.

His actions had you holding onto him for dear life. You noticed this before but you were always surprised by his aggressive acts of dominance. The more you protested, the harder he tried to coax your honest feelings to come out.

Joonkyung was a confident man. He knew you wanted him as much as he wanted you.

“Be honest,” Joonkyung smirked seeing your flushed and gasping for air. “Do you want me?”

You looked away embarrassed. “What kind of question-”

He latched his lips onto your neck leaving a trail of kisses that elicited your involuntary moaning. He did not appreciate the way you dodged his question with another question.

“Answer me.”

You didn’t know what was wrong with you. The way he demanded things turned you on making it harder for you to deny him.

“You’re married Joonkyung.”

He would be the death of you. 

* * *

Dok2 pulled you in closer never taking his hands off of you the entire night. It was a stark contrast to the way he slept with his wife. They shared a bed but he kept to his side while she did the same. 

The first night you slept with him it was a night of discovery for Joonkyung. You had clung to him, something he found oddly alluring. It seemed you were only honest in your sleep- seeking him out. Then every morning you awoke pulling away to cover up. 

When your eyes fluttered open you looked up to catch a glimpse of his playful smirk. Once again you had given in to this man. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

"You’re really beautiful in the morning.”

You turned your back to him hiding your quickly reddening face. 

Dok2 laughed before pulling you back towards him. “You always do that.” He kissed your shoulder trying to dissipate your embarrassment. “There’s no need to hide from me. I like seeing your reactions.”

“Shut up,..” you muttered becoming extremely aware of the fact that you were both still very naked under the thin sheet. “And don’t move.”

He laughed some more. 

“Don’t you want to do it once more before I leave?”

“No,” you lied already feeling the heat take over your body. He was the first person to ever make you feel the so-called butterflies in your stomach.

“You’re a horrible liar,” Joonkyung whispered in your ear.

When you looked back Joonkyung took the opportunity to steal a kiss. His lips lightly pressed against yours easing you into a deeper kiss. He just couldn’t get enough. Your lips lured him in weather they were curved up in a smile or pressed tightly in a line of disappointment.

He never knew he could enjoy someone’s company like this.

* * *

“Don’t think about it too much.”

All you could do was think of the consequences your relationship with Joonkyung would have. But, for some reason, it seemed you were the only one who would get hurt. 

His wife was pregnant…

Perhaps you had gotten your hopes up. You had thought that because he had you, his relationship with his wife was over. Suddenly your chest felt heavy, empty- void of everything. 

Were you expecting him to leave his wife for you one day?

You were upset.

You were confused.

It wasn’t till this moment you realized what kind of relationship this was. You were a mistress that could be tossed aside. Not once had Joonkyung suggested otherwise.

“Until the baby is born I’ll have to spend more time at home.”

There it was, the first signs of abandonment. You wanted to say something but you had no right. If only he could say something to put your heart at ease.

You loved Joonkyung but-

“I understand,” you did your best to smile.

Joonkyung noticed it was not a genuine smile but said nothing. He went about the condo treating it as his home.

If only he could say he loved you.

If only you could hear him say that word once… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted you all to see and know a little bit more about their relationship since I noticed I didn’t say too much about it in the first installment.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone went back inside the home where they could keep maters more discreet. Not everyone knew what was going on yet. The boss having a second son was big news. Everyone had to know in order to protect and serve him accordingly. What they didn’t know was that you were Leo’s mother. 

He hadn’t spoken a word about you to anyone other than Beenz who carried out the investigation. He didn’t need word getting out to Kylie. That was something he would deal with after he managed to secure his son.

Dok2 had Ash and Zene look after Ji-hoon while he took you and Leo upstairs to where his new home office was located. It was one of the first rooms to be fully furnished and set to look exactly like the one in the condo.

From one office to another… you were starting to think Joonkyung saw Leo as some sort of business transaction. He kept seating you formally, showing documents, and masking selfish demands as parental negotiations.

Leo stared blankly at his so-called father. Nothing about him felt familiar. As far as he was concerned blood was all they shared. The man was otherwise a stranger and would be treated as such. 

His eyes only softened when you held his hand.

You were sitting beside him acting as a moderator between father and son to make sure things didn’ get out of hand. Neither seemed to blink as if they were in an intense stare-off.

“Now,” Dok2 sat down eager to hear his son’s thoughts on the matter. “If you have something to say I will listen.”

Leo didn’t hesitate, “I don’t want to live here.”

It hurt to see your son so opposed to the idea. Although you too were also opposed in the beginning, you now knew this was the best option. Should anyone try to harm your son- 

“Mom is worried about my safety but I’ll be fine.” He turned to you in a more hushed tone. “We’ve always been fine.”

“That’s true but…” you pushed his hair back to get a good look at your teenage son. He was so handsome despite his cold expressions. It resembled the current Joonkyung that demanded you convince Leo to stay.

“I understand.” Words were convenient but never necessary with you two. One look and Leo knew this decision was hurting you more than it hurt him. The last thing he wanted was for you to suffer. “But I have a condition.”

When Joonkyung found out Leo was his son he was full of resentment towards you. All he thought about was exposing the truth. He never thought about what you had gone through all these years raising a son on your own.

Clearly, you had done well. It was to the point that Leo both loved and respected you even when you made hard decisions on his behalf.

“What is the condition?” 

“My mother stays too.”

He didn’t know.

Leo didn’t know that Dok2 had already extended the offer to you. He didn’t know that you had just had this same conversation as it pertained to you. That you couldn’t fathom the idea of being under the same roof as his father because you were denying decades-old feelings. 

“Leo-” you tried to stop him but Joonkyung took advantage of the situation.

“Done.” 

Like mother like son, Joonkyung thought.

“I can’t stay here.” This house was too far from your job, it would take hours to get there by bus. But when you tried explaining the situation to your son it was like you were negotiating with Joonkyung.

“He has money,” Leo tilted his head towards Dok2.

Your eyes widened at his suggestion. When was your son so blatant about using people for personal gain?

Joonkyung chuckled garnering both your attention. It was the first time in a long time that he genuinely laughed. It was also the first time you managed to see such an expression from him since you left.

“You really are my son.”

Although the situation wasn’t ideal, Leo knew the only way this situation could be better was if he could somehow help you. He knew you worked hard to give him everything on your own- to protect and care for him.

“Mom worked hard for me.”

Joonkyung nodded in agreement. He understood what Leo was trying to say. You alone had provided for him his entire life and now he felt the need to step in.

Both father and son were in agreement. They wanted to be the ones to provide for you, to care for you, to protect you.

“If someone is after me then I want mom to be safe.”

“That’s what I want too.” Joonkyung met your eyes with a look of determination. You were adamantly refusing his assistance before but in front of Leo, you were powerless. “What do you say Y/N?”

“If that’s what Leo wants…”

* * *

It took a few days for you and Leo to get settled into your new living arrangments. Dok2 had ordered a group of his guys to accompany you and Leo to your apartment. Only essentials and things that could not be replaced were taken. Some things you gave to Haru and Kai who had a hard time saying goodbye to Leo.

They had grown attached to him and promised to keep in touch now that Leo had a cellphone, courtesy of his father.

Dok2 made sure to get your apartment rented out this time. He didn’t want a repetition of last time. 

In your new home you were given the master bedroom on the east side of the second floor while Leo’s room was at the end of the corridor on the west side, next to Ji-hoon’s.

Every day you tried to familiarize yourself with the house but it was hard when maids continued to offer to do everything for you. All you could do was watch them as they neatly put away your clothes. 

“Lady Y/N where would you like the jewelry box?”

“Jewelry box?” You didn’t have a jewelry box or any jewelry for that matter. 

She presented you with a familiar-looking jewelry box. It was yours years ago when you and Joonkyung were together. You had left it behind when you resolved yourself to leave with nothing but your clothes. 

You opened it to see the various gifts he had given you throughout your short-lived relationship. One stood out the most, the very first gift he had given you. A necklace you had already forgotten about.

Joonkyung stood by the open door watching as you held the necklace in your hand with a look of confusion. 

“So they brought those too…” Dok2 took a couple steps into your bedroom but stayed close to the door not wishing to push his luck. “When I asked that guy to bring your stuff here I guess he thought I meant all of this stuff too.”

You took your eyes off the necklace for a second to see a couple of the maids were rummaging through some older looking boxes, pulling out clothes you hadn’t seen in years. Everything you had left behind was there.

“Why did you keep all this?”

For the past three days that you had been moving Dok2 had disappeared. This was the first time you were seeing him since agreeing to fulfill Leo’s wish. 

He didn’t want to out and admit he had hoped you would come back. “Should I have gotten rid of it?”

“I never thought of you as the sentimental type. Keeping this might send the wrong signal to Kylie.”

Joonkyung was glad you brought up his wife. He had been looking into her and the guards that were on duty during her meeting with you. 

“Are you ready to talk about her now?”

You had put off the discussion about your meeting with Kylie. It would involve you admitting you had left because deep down you were disappointed and jealous of Joonkyung and Kylie’s marriage. 

* * *

Outside Ji-hoon and Leo, accompanied by Ash and Zene, took turns tossing the ball to each other to practice some shots. Among the many commodities Dok2 made to the house for you and Leo, the basketball court in the backyard was what got to Ji-hoon.

“Honestly I’m jealous of you little bro. You’ve been his kid for days now while I’ve been here for years and he never got me one of these.” In all honesty, Ji-hoon never asked for one. He liked basketball but he wasn’t into it as much as Leo was. Even now he was only practicing because of Leo.

After being absent from school and practice these days Leo felt the need to practice on his own so he could stay in peak physical condition for his return. 

“Don’t call me that-” Leo jumped to make the layup with his right hand. Unlike Ji-hoon, Leo needed time to warm up to others. Although he had come to think of Ji-hoon as a friend, there was something that kept him from embracing him as a sibling. “We’re the same age.”

Ji-hoon smirked, “Yeah but I was born in July.”

The unruly teen had been relieved to see his friend/brother return to normal. It was a rough few days but now that they were playing together he felt like they could go forward with their lives as siblings.

“You sure seem happy for someone who just found out his dad cheated on his mom.”

“Well…” Ji-hoon sighed rubbing the back of his neck in contemplation. He wondered if he should be telling Leo about his parents’ marriage.”I already have a half-sister so a half-brother isn’t too bad- ya know?”

Leo stopped dribbling to look up at the guy that had just been smirking at him. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.

By now Leo had been told only the important facts about the organization his father had. He knew of the dangers but he didn’t know much about the rules the families involved live by. Ji-hoon wondered if it was okay to tell him about the rules of marriage.

“My dad married my mom for the sake of an alliance between Illionaire and Ambition. It was more like a business deal where my mom promised to hand over Ambition to my dad while he promised to hand down the entire operation to the future heir they would produce aka me.”

Leo’s stoic features softened understanding of why Ji-hoon acted out. “I don’t know what’s better- being born a bastard or out of a contract.”

Ji-hoon beamed at the “younger” male. “Are you trying to cheer me up?”

“Never.” Leo went back to dribbling up and down the court avoiding Ji-hoon.

“Leo you’re a cute little bro-” Ji-hoon groaned as he caught a fast pass from Leo that nearly knocked him back.

Ash and Zene were confused. “Are they fighting or getting along?” Ash asked but the other couldn’t answer.

As they cooled down Ji-hoon couldn’t help but wonder what lead to Leo being born a secret. He kept his eyes on him watching that never-changing expression of his.

“Aren’t you curious about what happened?”

It was a vague question but judging by the pretext Leo knew what Ji-hoon was referring to. Truthfully there was some curiosity. Mainly there were questions he wanted to ask Joonkyung. 

“No.”

Ji-hoon smirked, “You can’t fool me.” The long silence was enough for him to know there was something on his “little” brother’s mind. “Why don’t you just ask?”

Silence.

Ji-hoon decided he had pried enough for one day and didn’t push him to answer. “Well, you can always ask me anything.”

“Back then…” Leo though of the aggression Ji-hoon displayed in their younger years when he was on the opposing team. “Why were you like that?”

Now it was Ji-hoon who became silent. Back then the anger won him over. He resented his mother for having his sister. His father often disappeared. No one gave him any attention when he was only beginning to truly understand what it meant to be born out of duty rather than love. Even when he took up smoking as a cry for attention no one responded. 

”There was so much to be angry about.”

He didn’t know how it happened but one day that anger seemed to fluctuate when he played basketball. In the midst of his hobby, he managed to find something or rather, someone interesting. 

From there he somehow got to here.

“Anyway, we should probably discuss about tomorrow.”

Leo’s head tilted in question.

“What exactly are we going to tell people now? If I suddenly start calling you little brother I’m sure Cjamm is going to have questions.”

“Don’t call me that!”

* * *

After ordering the maids to leave the room only you and Dok2 remained. It was starting to get easier being around him. Enough for you to speak to him like you used to, without fear of offending him or restrain. 

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything, tell me what she told you that day.”

You didn’t disclose the fact that she seemed to be lost and in pain when she was looking for you, only that you had gone to talk at a nearby cafe.

“I let her know that I had no intention of getting between you two. That I stopped meeting you after finding out she was pregnant.” You sighed recalling the turn in her demeanor. “Then she threatened me and let me know who you really were.”

Joonkyung’s brow furrowed with worry for an event of the past. “How did she threaten you?”

“She told me about how it was expected for you to have multiple women.

His jaw tightened realizing she was making it seem like there were countless others than just you. She was sowing the seeds of deceit. 

“She told me about your code of conduct and how she was able to do as she saw fit to the mistresses of her husband.” You chose to skip over the memory of her belittling your relationship with Joonkyung when she found out you knew nothing of him being a mafia boss. 

_“I assume it is but taking into consideration you willingly left… either you are a good girl full of guilt and remorse- obviously unfit for someone like Dok2 who is the head of Illionaire. Or you also maintained multiple relationships resulting in you not knowing the paternity of your child.” (((This happened in part one)))_

You cleared your throat of the lump that had begun to form. “I was heavily pregnant with Leo so the entire time I braced myself for her scrutiny. When she finally asked I was more relieved that she gave me a way out than anything. All I wanted was for Leo to be safe so I made her believe he wasn’t yours. That I left you because I was seeing someone else.”

Joonkyung remained silent for a moment, taking in the entirety of your confrontation. Now he knew why Kylie never mentioned your pregnancy. Kylie was a smart woman, she knew if there was a chance of your child being his then it would be another potential heir.

She had no intention of sharing.

Surely Kylie was able to sense your sincerity as he was. You always spoke with conviction making it easy to trust you. She must have known your apology was sincere.

Yet, Joonkyung was not satisfied.

“Why did you lie?”

“I was trying to protect my son.”

Joonkyung shook his head, he didn’t mean to ask why you lied to Kylie. He wanted to know why you lied to him all these years. 

“You said you were doing the right thing remember?”

“I was,” you defended. “I left so you could live your life with your family. You always complained about Kylie but I know you love her.”

“I don’t love her.”

“Even if you deny it.” Once again you felt the tightness in your chest. It was always hard for you to face the truth of Joonkyung’s feelings. “You can’t live and sleep with a woman without having any feelings for her.”

“I can and I did.” He knew this wouldn’t help his case with you but he had to make it clear that Kylie is only his wife on paper. “Ji-hoon was a means to an end. After him, there was no need to be with her. I fulfilled my end of the deal, now we live our lives separately.”

You were taken aback by how cold Joonkyung sounded. “I never knew you were so heartless.”

“I wish I was as heartless as you think I am.” Then Joonkyung wouldn’t have to worry about the way he felt now as he stood before you. “Do you know Kylie has a daughter? She’s not mine, I don’t know who the father is. Her name is Moon Jia.”

“What?” 

You were genuinely shocked to hear that his wife had gotten into the same position as you.

“I don’t know who it is and I don’t care.” 

The fact that he let Jia live meant Kylie had no reason to go after Leo. It was an eye for an eye. However, he knew she might try to threaten you.

Dok2 took a few steps closer to you but kept a decent distance. “I never cared about Kylie. But I’ll make sure to find that man. If she ever threatens you I’ll use him against her.”

Your heart raced wondering if he meant those words the way they came out. “Why do you always make it sound like you care about me?”

This was Joonkyung’s chance to say it, to admit that he had feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you are ready to accept your baby daddy? And how many are ready for Kylie’s reaction???


	13. Chapter 13

Upon arriving at school Ji-hoon and Leo went their separate ways. They were from different classes, they’re arriving together to school went unnoticed by Bewhy and Cjamm. It wasn’t until practice that Bewhy noticed the silence between his friends.

It was normal for Leo to be silent as he meticulously went about his day observing and listening to everything around him. But, unlike most days, there was a distant look in his eyes. A look that prompted Bewhy to the conclusion that there was something on his friend’s mind.

He had even missed a sure-shot without batting an eye. 

“Leo, you okay?”

There was no response, too lost in thought worrying about his mother to hear. 

Ji-hoon, who had remained silent all day to avoid the new habit he had picked up, turned his sights on them. He approached innocently only to ruin all his hard work. “Don’t worry about my little brother, he’s just- sh*t!” 

Effectively shaking Leo out of his thoughts and back to what was in front of him. “Not even one day Lee Ji-hoon.”

Ji-hoon tossed his ball angrily aside realizing what he had done. Leo’s tone was dark and menacing. Just last night they had bet on this. 

“I’m sorry it just slipped out alright!”

If Ji-hoon could resist the urge to call him such belittling titles for one day Leo agreed to allow Ji-hoon to use the nickname in private. On the other hand, should he fail, the nickname would be banned forever. 

Leo couldn’t help but feel he got screwed over either way. 

“What’s going on?” Cjamm ran over when he saw Bewhy bewilderedly standing between the two.

Bewhy shrugged unsure of how to describe the situation. He was still trying to process the fact that he heard Ji-hoon call Leo little brother. It had to be a mistake but the reaction of the counterpart was indicator enough that he had, in fact, heard correctly.

“I think Ji-hoon just called Leo something I can’t repeat.” The glare from Leo was enough to stop him.

“Hey you four over there!” The coach shouted across the gymnasium. “Lee Ji-hoon and Lee Leo, you two have been gone all this time and now you slack off on your first day back? Run laps until the end of practice!”

Leo said nothing and began running without complaint.

“Aw- come on coach!” Ji-hoon argued, he hated running most of all. This was the last thing he needed.

“If you don’t catch up to Lee Leo then you will be cleaning up alone after practice.”

That was enough for Ji-hoon to start running but immediately began to complain some more when he realized Leo would increase his speed at will to keep distance between them. “It’s impossible to catch up to him.”

Leo looked back over his shoulder to sharply retort him. “You should quit smoking then.”

Ji-hoon knew the difference between them was the quality of lungs but he couldn’t help it. Smoking started as a cry for attention and turned into a relaxation habit. 

In the end, Leo took mercy on Ji-hoon to avoid having to wait for him. Now that they had to go home together it would be inconvenient to have him cleaning the gym after hours while he waited. So Leo slowed down on the last lap allowing Ji-hoon to match his pace by the time coach dismissed everyone.

Of course they still had to deal with their friends.

“What’s up with you guys?” Cjamm who had not heard them earlier began to wonder more about them. He had thought it was strange that they were going home together before, they were becoming good friends so he wondered if they were becoming too close and leaving him out. “You go home together, you two were absent together, now you get punished together? Did you two skip school to have fun on your own? Bring me along next time.”

Perhaps Ji-hoon but Leo would never do that. Bewhy knew that wasn’t it. He knelt down beside Ji-hoon while Cjamm kept annoying Leo. Ji-hoon was vulnerable with his legs feeling like jelly now after the long run. “Are you two really brothers?”

Normally it could be overlooked as a friendly expression but the way he said it and the way Leo reacted proved otherwise. 

Ji-hoon sighed, “Fuck it.” They would find out one way or another… besides, Ji-hoon couldn’t help it anymore. “Yeah, we’re brothers.”

“What?!” Cjamm may struggle with focusing in class but not now. He heard it loud and clear. “You two…?”

Leo nodded.

Having met both you and Dok2 meant Cjamm now had thoughts in his mind. The typical teenage boy thoughts that lead him to sulk about you being taken by a rich man. He sat down, his head hung low, “That’s not fair.” 

“What are you thinking?” Bewhy asked.

Leo glared at his shorter friend recalling very well his admission of desire for you. “What ARE you thinking Ryu Sung-min?” He already had a lot on his mind after interrupting his mother and father’s talk the day before. 

_Your heart raced wondering if he meant those words the way they came out. “Why do you always make it sound like you care about me?”_

_This was Joonkyung’s chance to say it, to admit that he had feelings for you._

_“Mom,” Leo knocked on your bedroom door. It was slightly open allowing him to hear the entirety of your conversation. _

_He had been on his way to see you when he saw the maids quickly shuffling out of there. The last of them hadn’t the strength to completely close the heavy wooden door allowing enough of a gap for your voices to trickle out into the hallway.  
_

_Thankfully this allowed him to get a better idea of what he had been born into. He confirmed his father was indeed a corrupt man- he wasn’t all too sure if he was as heartless as you thought but for now, he knew he didn’t deserve you._

_Dok2 snapped out of his thoughts taking a few steps back after realizing he had gotten ahold of your hand._

_You cleared your throat before asking Leo to come in._

_He noted the slight change in his father’s_ _features. It was a start but he was far from being able to reclaim his mother._

Bewhy didn’t pry further into their personal lives and made sure to help Cjamm out of trouble by quickly getting him out of Leo’s sight. 

The brothers made their way slowly in no rush to go home. 

“Sorry but I think it’s fun to have a brother my age.” Ji-hoon was being candidly honest. “When my sister was born, the little attention my mother spared me was gone.”

“Your mother…what kind of person is she?”

Ji-hoon was shocked to have Leo ask about his personal life. “Well, she’s nothing like your mom.”

* * *

Jay Park waited anxiously for Hoody to arrive at the base. For the past few days, it seemed their target had disappeared. As soon as Hoody walked in Jay blurted out, “Did she go to work?”

Hoody shook her head. “The new manager wasn’t much help but I got word from one of the manicurists that they saw Y/N leaving with a man the last day she was at work.”

“A man?”

Hoody nodded, she wasn’t particularly worried about you. She was only curious to know how much longer she would have to keep that horrible job. “Hey boss, if she’s not working there anymore… can I quit?”

Jay thought for a moment. He was curious to know who you had left with. According to the information he had dug up on you, there were no relatives for you to rely on and no romantic interests. 

“May I suggest we go back to the kid?” Minsik finally spoke up after menacingly watching over the meeting between the two from the sidelines. “Hasn’t he always been the target, to begin with?”

“How do you know about this Minsik?”

* * *

You knew you had complained about not going to work, about being useless in a mansion full of staff that does everything for you. Voicing your concerns only to suggest that perhaps less people were needed and that you could maintain the home as you had done previously. You never expected Joonkyung to take it as an opportunity to bring you along with him.

His sudden change of character was questionable. First, he went off about how you betrayed and lied to him then he starts showing a semblance of emotion towards you.

You weren’t sure what to make of it.

Following him around all day only brought on more confusion as his people continued to give you wary glances. Ultimately you were uncomfortable sitting aside as they openly discussed their business. 

Dok2 took note of the glances, calling their attention back when they continued to get distracted.

You didn’t pay much attention to what was being discussed until you heard your son’s name. That’s when you started to hear exactly what Joonkyung was doing to keep him safe.

“For now we’ll continue to have Mr. Kwon, Ash, and Zene execute the school commute as usual. If we hear word from them about suspicious activity we’ll have some people ready to respond. Sik-k doesn’t follow AOMG’s rules.”

Beenzino nodded along knowing very well what kind of person Sik-k was based on the data. “Shouldn’t we give AOMG a heads up about their rogue agent?”

“They already know,” The Quiett pointed out. “Who do you think lets him run around like that?”

“Jay doesn’t care about the methods as long as there are results. That’s the kind of thinking that got him locked up for many years.”

Dok2 could see the gears in your head turning through your blank stare. There was something on your mind. “Y/N,” he called out to you causing you to look over at the three men. “Is something wrong?”

“That name sounds familiar.” You thought back to the spa when Hyunjung’s brother paid a visit. He had the same name but it couldn’t be him… Without realizing it you were already walking towards them. “Can I see a picture of the Jay you guys are talking about?”

Beenz immediately pulled up the picture causing your eyes to widen. 

“It’s him…” The tattoos were a dead giveaway but even without them, you could recognize that smirk of his. “This guy I’ve met him before at the spa. He’s the brother of one of our new employees- Kim Hyunjung.”

Beenz recognized the name from another of AOMG’s people. He pulled out Hoody’s picture putting it side by side with Jay’s. 

“That’s-”

“Kim Hyunjung aka Hoody- she works for AOMG and their leader is Jay Park.”

Now it was clear to you that you had indeed been in danger all along. You recalled all the times Hyunjung asked about your son. It sent a shiver down your spine to think how close they had gotten to you. It was obvious they intended to get close to you so they could go after Leo.

All you could think of was seeing Leo and making sure he was okay. 

Luckily Dok2 could sense your worry. He wrapped up his meeting and drove back home with you silently sitting in the passenger’s seat. It was much earlier than usual but he figured it was best to assure you first rather than seek out Jay Park for answers. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“Thanks,” you sighed finally breathing evenly. You didn’t know much about Joonkyung as Dok2 but you knew you could trust him after seeing the extent of their information on this group of people Hyunjung and Jay were a part of.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Dok2 wanted to get closer to you, to go back to the way things were. He intended to tell you all this the day before he was interrupted. “He’s my son too.”

“I never would have imagined you would care so much about my little Leo…”

“Is that why you didn’t tell me even after we met again at the mall?”

“No,” your response was quick- still unable to admit your jealousy. That feeling of being left behind after hearing he had gotten his wife pregnant still wrapped around your heart, clawing at it. Old wounds stung each time he tried digging them up. “Let’s not talk about that anymore.”

In reality, you were much more curious about the question that was left unanswered.

“My position doesn’t allow me to openly display my emotions- that doesn’t mean I don’t have them. Otherwise, I never would have managed to have a second son.” Dok2 was burdened by his responsibility to Illionaire. He had to make calculated decisions to keep everyone safe from harm and the law. Even now he was risking so much by acknowledging his second son and keeping you close. 

To those in the business, his intentions were clear. By taking you two into his home he had already claimed you as someone he cared about. He added two more weaknesses to be exploited by his enemies. 

You sighed, “Stop making it sound like you loved me.”

“I do love you.”

You turned to him utterly shocked to have heard him confess in such a matter of fact way. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Dok2 tried to keep calm under your scrutiny but in reality, he was going crazy reprimanding himself internally for saying it at all.

“I just- I can’t believe it.” For years you hoped to hear those words. “I don’t understand you at all Joonkyung. Why would you suddenly fall in love with me now? Is it only because of Leo? Are you worried I’ll run away with him once you settle things with AOMG? Or are you trying to get Leo to like you by using me?” You tightly held onto the seatbelt bracing yourself for disappointment.

“You are much more paranoid than I am.” Dok2 chuckled, he knew it wasn’t appropriate for the situation but it was impossible to hide his amusement. Had he been so cruel to you? Enough for you to believe he would use you to gain favor with Leo. “I loved you before Leo was born, before you left, before you even realized your own feelings for me I knew what my feelings for you…” 

But he never dared to voice them.

He was concerned by the repercussions.

The car grew silent once more as you both processed the situation. You didn’t speak up until you were at the gates waiting for them to open and let you in. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me before?” It would have made a world of a difference if he had spoken these words to you back then. 

Dok2′s heart stilled greeted by the sight of Kylie propped against her car waiting with arm’s crossed. “Because of her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA coming up next! Also sorry if it got creepy for a bit with the whole cjamm scene lol.


	14. Chapter 14

“So it’s true…” Kylie smirked seeing you get out of Dok2′s car equally on edge as the day she was starring your pregnant form down. It had been many years but she knew it was you. 

“What are you doing here?” Dok2 made sure to approach Kylie and keep her from getting closer to you. His plan to confront Kylie after he had gathered some sort of leverage against her was of no use now.

It was nearly impossible for her to get past the gate but she was still Dok2′s wife. Even if she openly disgraced him with the birth of her daughter there were still many perks to being the official wife. She had connections with the other wives of other groups, some of which were close friends of hers. 

“I heard you had a guest.” Kylie’s heels allowed her to look over Dok2′s shoulder and meet eyes with you. “Hello Y/N.”

“Hello,” you greeted her showing composure and manner. You had no reason to be hostile towards her. Despite Joonkyung’s warnings, Kylie had shown you enough courtesy for you to do the same. The fact that you were once again in the wrong by associating with her husband also kept you from provoking her.

The gates opened a third time allowing Mr. Kwon to enter. Zene came out of the passenger’s side to question why the driveway was so full. Usually, Mr. Kwon drove them up to the door allowing the young bosses to disembark before parking the vehicle in its proper spot. 

Leo did not wait, he got out when he saw you standing off to the side while Joonkyung and an unknown woman talked.

“Mom what-”

“You must be Leo.” Kylie interrupted making her way around Dok2 to get a closer look of you two. Her fake smile dropped when she noted the stoic almost disinterested look on the teenager’s face. He was different from you who carried guilt. It would take more than words to put him in his place. 

Ji-hoon was just as shocked to see his mother had made it past the gates when his father had taken her status away. She was only his wife in name, she held no power after Jia was born. She shouldn’t be allowed into Illionaire or any of his father’s personal properties.

“What are you doing here mother?”

“I came to see you of course.”

Ji-hoon didn’t buy it for a second and neither did Dok2.

“After you didn’t visit me last week I started to worry.”

Now that she mentioned it Ji-hoon realized he had skipped his last visit to his mother’s house. It was just before finding out Leo was his brother. He even ignored her calls.

“I was busy…”

Kylie smirked, “I see… she got to you too.” Her eyes shot daggers at you as she unleashed her true character. “Ji-hoon don’t be a fool! This woman and her bastard are here to take what’s rightfully yours.”

“Kylie!” Dok2 warned her but she was beyond verbal warnings. Kylie was determined to establish herself and Ji-hoon above you and Leo.

“She seduced your father knowing he was a married man!”

Your eyes widened at the accusation. Although it wasn’t true you felt incredibly ashamed having your son present. Perhaps you didn’t seduce Joonkyung but you did secretly harbor feelings for him and a desire to keep him for yourself.

“I never-” You were cut off as Kylie slapped you. 

Leo made a move towards her but you held him back assuring him you were fine despite the reddening of your cheek.

Dok2, on the other hand, did not hold back. He pulled Kylie back, yanking her arm with no regard to the amount of strength he was using. “What do you think you are doing?!”

Kylie hissed but did not let up. “What I should have done long ago! I let her off last time thinking she would be smart enough to stay away but she hasn’t learned her place.” She tried to pull free from Dok2′s grip but he did not let go. “Even now you chose her over me. I am your wife!”

“Only on paper,” Joonkyung reminded her. 

“Because you didn’t even give me a chance! You never thought of me as a woman, only a means to expand your territory.”

Ji-hoon was stunned, speechless at the sight of his mother’s outcry. None of this was new information yet he felt pained by how emotionally she confronted his father. Not once had he seen her like this.

“You used me to get Ambition!” 

“I did,” Joonkyung callously admitted. “The same way you are using Ji-hoon to get Illionaire.” Had Ji-hoon never been aware of his origins this conversation would have caused him grief. However, he knew the truth. It was his policy to never hide things from his son. If he was to be the next leader he had to overcome pain and suffering. 

“So you do remember our deal? If you dare to undermine me and give that bastard of yours any-”

“Who are you to say what I can and can’t do?”

“Your wife! And as your wife, I can get rid of them both with a single command.”

“Are you that willing to lose your daughter?”

“Joonkyung-” you gasped hearing his threat. Certainly, a part of you was touched knowing he would do anything to protect your son but it didn’t sit well that he was, in turn, threatening an innocent child. 

“You-” Kylie held back at the threat of losing her daughter. She pulled herself free when his grip loosened calling the guards over. They had stood still at a distance unsure of what was going on and who it was that they should be looking out for.

Y/N was, by all means, the lady of the house in their eyes and by the boss’ command… but Kylie was his wife. She held rank over her.

Dok2 gave the command for them to escort Kylie off the property. 

“Let go of me!” Kylie made a scene as she refused to be handled by the guards. Instead, she walked on her own getting into her vehicle and proceeding to drive off in a huff of rage.

Joonkyung called over the head of the property’s security unsatisfied with the events of today. “Why was she allowed entrance?”

“She’s the boss’ wife so-”

“She is never allowed back here again.”

“Yes Boss.”

“I will discuss this further at a later time.” Right now Joonkyung was worried about you and Ji-hoon who was being consoled by you.

Ji-hoon was at a loss, not sure how he should feel. Even if she did come here looking for trouble- she was his mom. He gave an apologetic look to you and Leo.

“Sorry about that-”

“There’s no need to apologize,” you assured. “You have done nothing but show me kindness and respect despite my position. You helped my Leo before you even knew who he was and I’ll always be thankful for that.”

You understood his conflictions. 

You had many of your own.

In the time you had been living under the same roof you had talked with Ji-hoon a handful of times. Neither of you brought up his mother or changed the way you spoke to each other. Although you had been wanting to talk about this new arrangement with him it seemed better to leave it be.

Leo sighed releasing the pent up aggression from earlier. “Ji-hoon let’s go,” Leo knew the only way he would be able to let this go was if he did something about the way they were both feeling.

Shocked Ji-hoon gave you a quick nod before following his younger brother. “Where are we going?”

It made it all the easier for Joonkyung to give his attention to you. His hand going to your cheek where moments ago Kylie had stricken you. 

“Are you okay?”

“As okay as I can be when I was just reminded of my place.” His treatment the last few days and his confession had moved you to the point where you were considering the same. “I love you too Joonkyung…”

Dok2 was speechless as he took in the sight of your trembling lips. There was something else you had to say and he had a feeling he wouldn’t like it.

“But I-” You went silent the moment his lips touched yours. 

“Don’t say anything else.”

“But it’s important.” You wanted to get this suffocating feeling off your chest. “I need to tell you the truth.”

* * *

Leo took Ji-hoon out back to the basketball court. Zene and Ash followed behind them with the latter going to retrieve a basketball from the storage shed for them.

“What are we doing here?” Ji-hoon wasn’t in the mood for a game. He was far too depressed by the events of the evening.

Leo received the ball from Ash and passed it to Ji-hoon.

“Why do you suddenly want to play? Shouldn’t you be checking on your mom.”

“She’ll be fine.” 

Ji-hoon sighed.

“I need to calm down,” Leo admitted. Even if he kept his composure there were a lot of things Leo wanted to say or do that he knew weren’t acceptable. “Your mother hit my mom. And if it weren’t for me none of this would have ever happened.”

“Leo I don’t think you are the-”

“I am.” Leo stole the ball from Ji-hoon’s hands and began dribbling it. “My mother told me she left when she found out she was pregnant with me.”

He ran off towards the basket and Ji-hoon followed watching as he took a shot from the free-throw line.

“That’s when it started.”

“What?”

“My mother’s suffering.” Leo knew all along that he was the root of your suffering. From the moment he was conceived there had been nothing but trouble for you. “She could have let me die but she fought to keep me alive. A few weeks before I was born she began coughing up blood. The doctors never knew what happened but there were toxins present in my mother’s blood that forced a miscarriage.”

Ji-hoon’s eyes widened.

“Thankfully I was well enough to be delivered that same day.”

Speechless the teenager contemplated what he could say when such heavy information was given to him. He would have never guessed Leo had such a harsh start in life. 

Leo retrieved the ball as it bounced out of the court. He came back to Ji-hoon offering the ball for him to shoot but stopped when he saw tears begin to roll down his cheeks. 

“Sh*t,” Ji-hoon cursed. “Guess both our lives are f*cked up.”

Leo shrugged, in general, if others knew his life story he guessed it would seem f*cked up, as Ji-hoon stated. But to him, life wasn’t so bad. He had you, a mother who loved and cared for him.

“Could be worse.”

Ji-hoon laughed wiping away the stray tears. “Why am I the only one like this?” That was one thing he admired about Leo, no matter the situation he was always cool. “Why is my little brother cooler than me?”

“Because sadly my older brother is a crybaby.”

Ji-hoon smiled, “Did you just call me your-”

“No.”

“Say it again.”

“No.”

“Pleaseeeeeee~”

* * *

“Moon Jia smile for Daddy.”

Jia only starred up at the man holding her bottle. His expectant stare having no effect on her.

“Boss-” one of his subordinates tried to cut in but was flat out ignored leaving him to carry the envelope that had just been delivered.

Seeing his boss being so engrossed in his paternal duties, Nochang took over. “I’ll take care of it,” he held his hand out asking the documents be given to him.

Giriboy walked into Swings’ office only to see him cooing and rocking his infant daughter while Nochang sat on his desk. “I see the boss is busy again.”

Nochang nodded, “That woman suddenly came to leave her child here again.” No one at JM (Just Music) was particularly fond of Kylie. She was married to a rival boss yet came to their organization and gave orders as if she were their boss’ wife. 

“Don’t let him hear you.”

“He’s too engrossed in the child.”

Giriboy could see that. “I still think we should get the DNA test.”

“The boss has five children, what’s one more?” Nochang didn’t care for his boss’s personal life. He was free to do as he wished. He only cared about the organization’s work. If he neglected his duties further then he would intervene. “Besides this one can’t be bought off like the other five women.”

Giriboy knew of the payouts the group had given to the previous five women who approached their boss. Each one had wished to become the lady of the group, to marry Swings to gain his wealth and power. 

All of those women were average citizens. Kylie was the only one who came from their society. She was a dangerous woman who had managed to keep any other women from approaching him for the past fifteen years. She had successfully monopolized him now that she bore his daughter. 

“What will we do if she gets out of hand?”

“I hope you two aren’t talking about me,” Kylie appeared as if out of nowhere but neither of Swings’ associates was startled.

They had made their thoughts heard before.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Nochang nonchalantly responded as he continued to go over Swings’ paperwork. 

Giriboy snickered pulling up a seat across Nochang to help him out. 

“That’s enough you two,” Swings respected the opinions of his two high ranking associates. He knew they only had his best interests in mind but he was in love. Despite their warnings, he continued his relationship with the married woman, Lee Kylie.

“Honey,” Kylie cooed wrapping her arms around him from behind. Her head laid against his back as she smirked at the two men who consistently bad-mouthed her. She had Swings wrapped around her finger and they all knew it. “I had a horrible day…”

“What happened?”

“Dok2 is living with the other woman and that bastard son of theirs.”

“So our boss isn’t the only one sowing his wild oats,” Giriboy joked. It was hard to imagine someone as cold and proper as Dok2 having a mistress.

“I heard about him having another son a while back.” Nochang had overheard some chatter from H1ghr when he happened to cross them at a club. He had dismissed it since they were drunkenly rambling.

Swings knew the rules well. Right now Kylie held the power to dispose of them but at the risk of his own daughter becoming Dok2′s target. He held Jia a little tighter, she was his precious angel. After five sons, a daughter was welcomed with open arms. 

“What did you do?”

“Nothing yet,” Kylie sighed. “But I can’t just stand back and watch her take everything for herself. I tried to warn her but she didn’t listen.” 

_“Lady Kylie I’m afraid the powder will not dissolve quick enough to-”  
_

_“I don’t care!” Kylie pushed the uniform into her subordinate’s hands. It had taken some time to find you but now that she did she planned to make sure this was the last time she ever saw you._

_“But the effectiveness is lowered if it does not steep long enough.”  
_

_“I will stall her as much as I can, you just make sure to do your part and put the powder in her drink.” Kylie was eager to see her husband’s mistress up close._

_“Yes.”  
_

_“If you fail I will personally kill you.”  
_

_“Yes, lady Kylie.”  
_

“She was farther along than I imagined…” Kylie muttered to herself causing the others to question her but she brushed it off. “It’s just my luck that she also had a son.”

* * *

The next day you awoke startled when you found yourself naked in Joonkyung’s bed while he was fully clothed. You quickly remembered everything that led you to this moment causing your face to flush.

Last night you confessed your love and jealousy. You told Joonkyung how you really felt the day you found out he was going to be a father. How you envied Kylie for being able to give him something you thought you wouldn’t. Only to later find out you too were pregnant. 

He was upset that you decided for yourself that he would prefer his wife over you. He put to rest your jealousy by admitting that he had loved you since then although he didn’t realize it until you had left.

After so many years you were once again in his arms. It felt familiar being with him despite the years apart. However, you worried about what this meant for the future.

“Good morning,” Dok2 greeted you as your movements caused him to wake up. 

“Good morning,” you sheepishly pulled the covers up to your eyes wondering how you would get out of bed with his unforgiving gaze fixated on you. There was still so much to discuss. “Are you still upset?”

Joonkyung sighed, “Not anymore.” How could he still be upset when he had managed to finally obtain that which had slipped through his fingers? “But if you ever doubt me again I’ll have to lock you up until you realize the truth.”

He had laid awake most of the night, watching you sleep wondering why he couldn’t see this before. If he had paid closer attention back then things would have played out differently.

“From now on you will be the only Lady of Illionaire.”

“What about Kylie?”

“I will get rid of her.”

“How?”

“Let me worry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your reactions in the inbox ^^ I love them all! Next the confrontation of AOMG and Illionaire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suggestive/Mature content

In order to give you and his son an official title Joonkyung went to work. He had to find Jia’s real father, assert his dominance over Ambition, and most importantly… divorce Kylie.

Joonkyung presented the divorce forms to you as a result of his work the past few weeks. Everything was in place. He worked his lawyers day and night to look for any and all loopholes. If he was going to do this he had to make sure everything was covered. 

He would keep all of Illionaire and Ambition. He would share custody of Ji-hoon until he was of age to make his own decisions. If money was all that Kylie wanted then Joonkyung would willingly compensate her, he would give half his fortune as long as he was free of her. Besides, he could always make more money. His businesses were in place and would continue to make revenue while she piddled away at the finite amount. 

By then she would be another man’s problem.

“I thought you said divorce was impossible.”

It was strange, Leo knew nothing of other families except for what he had seen on television but he knew this wasn’t normal. Their lives revolved around these meeting-like gatherings in Joonkyung’s office.

It was obvious Ji-hoon was used to it by how he often tuned in and out at appropriate times. 

“Our marriage was based on a contract between my father and hers. I handed over the contract to the lawyers who specialize in the laws of our organizations. They know the rules pertaining to the others.”

The others meaning, the other son and mother.

You looked over at Leo who simply looked back showing no sign of discomfort. 

After several weeks of this, he found himself quickly adapting. All he had to do was sit idly and listen to the information. Like this, he quickly found out what kind of man his father was. He found out what he did, how he did it, and why his life was so complicated after finding out he was his son. 

Despite knowing his father’s circumstances, a part of Leo refused to accept him. He felt that if he truly loved his mother he could have looked for her despite her leaving him. He obviously had the means to look for people.

His thoughts were broken by Ji-hoon’s abrupt stance. 

Ji-hoon sat up stomping his feet on the ground to lean forward. Everything seemed in place to the adults but there was one problem Ji-hoon wished to address.

“She can’t force me to go with her right?”

Both you and Joonkyung put your qualms on hold to address the teen’s concerns. 

“Shared custody means she has equal rights of interaction with you. The lawyers took into account the fact that you have been living with me for the past five months and that you are enrolled in a school nearby. If anything your mother can claim her rights every weekend. You won’t have to live with her but-”

“I have to see her every weekend? What if I don’t want to? Is she just going to show up like last time?”

Clearly, Ji-hoon had many concerns that you felt were best handled by Joonkyung. You gave him a look asking him to assure Ji-hoon that everything would be alright but Joonkyung had his own way of handling his son.

“I can’t stop her from claiming her parental rights until you are eighteen.”

“Joonkyung, I’m sure you can do something if he doesn’t want to go with her.”

Ji-hoon had been dejected until you stepped in to help him. His eyes grew wide with the hope that perhaps he could set the limit on his interactions with his mother. As it was now, seeing her every other weekend was enough of a challenge. She continuously asked about his father’s business and interactions, pestered him to continue studying things he had no interest in, and polishing his image.

Joonkyung silently contemplated. 

He hadn’t foughten for full custody of Ji-hoon knowing very well that Kylie was solely interested in their son inheriting everything. He figured this would be the only way she would sign the papers. If he dared to fight for full custody it was probable this would amount to nothing. 

“There’s not much we can do.”

Ji-hoon looked over at you with pleading eyes knowing there was a much better chance of you convincing his father.

You held his hand assuring him you would do your best to help.

“But there is something right?” You were quick to catch onto the meaning behind his words.

Joonkyung relented and regathered the papers that would have to be redrafted. “I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

After weeks of drama with their parents and each other Leo and Ji-hoon were happily getting back to their usual routine- despite the legal talk. They would go to school where they could be themselves- to a certain extent. 

Leo still forbade Ji-hoon from calling him little brother while Jihoon practically begged to hear him call him big brother once more.

“Don’t we have a game soon?” Ji-hoon asked Cjamm as he settled down into his seat and put his feet up onto his desk. After being benched the last game due to having missed so much school and practice, he was feeling a build-up of energy and possibly aggression. 

Cjamm nodded, “Should be this week but coach says it might be canceled.”

“Why?”

“The team we’re going up against has some major issues. A few of their stars were injured after going up against this really tough team. Their team was small to begin with so there aren’t many people to stand-in.”

“I really want to play~” Ji-hoon groaned.

“Don’t worry, we might play that tough team instead.”

“Anyone is fine just let me play-” Ji-hoon yawned not even a few minutes after arriving into his classroom. He pulled the hood of his jacket down over his eyes and began drifting not without mumbling first. “Leo’s mom really wants to see…”

Nauen immediately perked up hearing Leo’s name.

“I want to see Leo’s mom,” Cjamm sighed.

Ji-hoon immediately sat up, “Don’t even think about it.” Now he understood Leo’s previous actions. Leo’s mom wasn’t just Leo’s mom anymore. She was also his father’s girlfriend- Illionaire’s Lady. 

“Not you too… she’s not your mom.”

“Still, she and my dad-”

That’s all Naeun was able to hear before the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

* * *

After following Kylie around Beenzino was able to report the places she frequented to Dok2. Out of all the places, there were a few hits for known money launderers and they all pointed to one group.

“So it’s JM?” The Quiett speculated who out of the group was the one crazy enough to associate with Kylie. They had a few high-ranking officers that would attract Kylie but only a couple of names came to mind. “Could it be Vasco?”

“He’s married and has his own kids.”

“That’s clearly not a problem,” Hyoeun chimed in.

“Then what about Swings, he has a long history.”

Beenzino nodded bringing said list to their attention. “There are five kids, all boys from different mothers, the youngest is seventeen. I looked into them but none were ever married to him. They all got compensated but none hold power of JM.”

“Did he suddenly mature and grow a conscience?” Changmo asked.

Beenz shook his head, “According to my information, it seems he has maintained a stable relationship since then with a married woman. Is this married woman Kylie, you ask?” Beenz tried to add some dramatic pauses before slamming down the damning evidence. “It is!”

There it was a picture of Swings and Moon Jia.

“Swings, legal name Moon Ji-hoon.”

No one had been able to dig up much of his personal life. Swings wasn’t like them who inherited their groups or were born int the organizations they serve. He built it up from nothing, he was an orphan with no record… or so everyone thought.

Joonkyung held back his anger. Seeing his wife’s lover wasn’t the problem, what bothered him was the fact that she dared to name their son after him. It was a slap to his face and his ego.

“Donggab arrange a meeting with the lawyers.”

“Yes,” The Quiett immediately stepped out of Dok2′s office relieved he was dismissed after such a revelation.

The rest awaited their chance to escape never meeting Dok2′s eyes.

“You three,” Dok2 pointed to the top three Ambition guys. Hash Swan, Changmo, and Hyoeun. They had been newly recruited when Ambition first came into his possession so they were incredibly loyal to Dok2 despite deriving from Ambition. “Find out who knew about this and who within is still loyal to Kylie.”

“Yes Boss,” the three responded and escaped in unison. 

Only Beenz remained. He was now able to take a seat in one of the empty chairs. “What now Boss?”

“I need 100% assurance that it’s his.”

Beenz was slightly startled by the dark tone. Jia suddenly became an object rather than a person as Dok2 continued to talk about them.

“I can’t just get a sample from JM’s leader.”

“Do the same thing you did with Leo and Ji-” Dok2 inhaled sharply unable to say his own son’s name. “Get one of his sons to cooperate. A willing testimony from one of the older ones should assist our case. Compensate if you have to.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Once his office was emptied Dok2 slammed his fist into the desk. Now he knew why she insisted on naming their son. She had been playing him for a fool all these years. 

“What!” he shouted when he heard a knock on the door.

You hesitated but opened the door slightly. “Sorry, I thought you said to come back at this time.”

Joonkyung had sent you off to another room where he asked you to look through countless files pertaining to AOMG while he held his meeting. You had to quickly familiarize yourself with the threat in order to assist him.

“No, it’s fine- come in.” Dok2′s hands unclenched feeling the slightest bit of relief after seeing you.

You stepped up to him going beyond his desk to stand beside him and set the files down. “I went through everything and-” you jumped at the feeling of his hand running up the back of your thighs before resting on the bottom of your ass. 

“What are you DOING?!” Your voice went an octave higher as his other hand joined in the mischief.

He wrapped his arms around you pulling you against him so his face hid in your abdomen while his hands continued to evoke a blush from you. There was no response for a while. He eventually sat you down on his lap securing you there with his arms around your waist, only moving them when your hair or clothes got in the way. 

Joonkyung kissed your shoulder continuously going up to your neck and ear.

“I’m upset.”

“What did I do?” You quickly asked not aware of the situation.

“Not you.”

His responses were annoyingly short.

“Then why- ah!” You groaned loudly as he bit down on your sensitive spot. “Joonkyung!” You slapped his hands but he responded by readjusting them on the swell of your chest. 

Your shirt began to ride up as his movements became needier. You tried pulling it back down into place but Joonkyung got a hold of your hand and instead brought it behind you to rest on his lap.

Instantly you felt his need and began to hear the thumping of your heart. Blood was rushing to all the wrong places. Your mind was no longer thinking straight, you were no longer wondering what upset him. All you could feel was the warmth that overtook you. 

It was strange how often you found yourself going along with his desires. It took a lot more out of you to match his pace now than before when you first met but- “Joonkyung we just… this morning.”

“So?”

His hand held your chin turning you to the side so his lips could claim yours. The kiss was automatically deepened as he felt starved for attention. His heart was settled having you near but his mind was in a bad place now due to the new information. He felt like killing someone but he knew he couldn’t… yet. Instead, he would focus on what he could do now that Kylie had dug her own grace. 

Now he could fully enjoy your company to his heart’s content.

“It’s never enough,” he panted as he released your lips. By now your shirt was rolled up to your neck, one of his hands was inside the black lacey cup, and the other was on your lap working on the button and zipper of your jeans.

A knock on the door startled you into a panic imagining yourself being caught exposed like this. The door was clearly not locked, as you had proven by entering earlier. If someone uncourteous were to come by they would open the door to a sight.

“Go away!” Joonkyung immediately responded. 

At this point, he could no longer be stopped.

His kisses were deeper, his tongue pushing past your lips to tangle itself around yours. There was nothing he wanted to do more than you. 

“Clothes off,” he demanded after finally letting you go.

“What, here!?” Your eyes widened seeing him toss his own shirt and jacket aside, now only his chains hung around his neck. It was a sight that took your breath away. “What if someone-”

He didn’t allow you to finish voicing your concerns. He continued to kiss your neck until your mind was once again muddled. With only Joonkyung on your mind and in your eyes, you began acting on instinct.

Outside Dok2′s office, The Quiett stood watch knowing exactly what was going on behind the closed door when his assistant informed him you were the last person to enter. If anyone else were to interrupt they would all surely pay for it. Since the lawyers were all present in the building and available he thought it best to bring them by as soon as possible. He was only gone a few minutes, he never imagined his Boss would be so quick to get in the mood.

The Quiett ignored the lawyers questioning looks and directed them to instead wait in one of the meeting rooms. 

“I will bring the Boss shortly.”

The Quiett’s low voice was overpowered by a sudden chorus of moans on the other side of the door. Everyone in range averted their eyes as they pretended to hear nothing.

“Joonkyung!” You bit your lip unable to suppress every moan. Your hands were holding the edges of Joonkyung’s desk, knuckles turning white, to avoid from falling face-first into the wooden surface. 

Papers were scattered everywhere in the heat of the moment but Dok2 didn’t care. He was enjoying the intimate moment- as primal as it was. After rekindling their relationship Joonkyung had yet to be this brazen or demanding.

It was embarrassing but you were also enjoying. It reminded you of your younger selves when Joonkyung could hardly keep his hands to himself. When you heard him begin to grunt you knew he was close.

Soon his grip on your hips began to tighten and his movements became far more erratic. “Y/N I’m-”

“I know,” you panted allowing him to finish however he pleased.

There was one last moan. 

The Quiett sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He was trying to rid himself of the blush that had inadvertently taken over his face. If he hadn’t left his notes in Dok2′s office he would have run off without a care in the world. 

He waited several minutes before knocking once more.

This time there was no verbal response only shuffling. 

Dok2 quickly picked up the papers that littered his floor while you locked yourself in his personal bathroom. Once everything seemed normal, to an extent, he called Donggab in.

The Quiett warily entered his eyes focused solely in Dok2′s direction afraid of seeing something he shouldn’t. “The lawyers are in the meeting room on the second floor.”

“Alright, let’s go talk to them.” Dok2 quickly knocked on the bathroom door to let you know he would be leaving. 

It was then that The Quiett saw the disarray of files on the boss’ desk. That was the end of The Quiett’s patience. “There is a couch right there!” He exclaimed while pointing out the nearly new leather couch in the corner of Joonkyung′s office.

* * *

After cleaning and straightening out your appearance you emerged into the empty office clutching onto your chest. The adrenaline and euphoria that helped you forget your environment were now gone. The thought of stepping out and meeting people after what you just did had your heart thumping in your ears.

You decided to wait for Dok2 there. Sitting down in his chair you began to fix the files that had been corrupted. Some were torn and crumpled rendering them useless but you did what you could. 

As you organized you came across the files pertaining to Jia and her father. It wasn’t clear whether you were allowed to read these files but you were hardly able to look away. When you saw the picture of a man carrying a little girl you immediately put two and two together. 

“This must be Moon Jia…” you realized she looked exactly like Kylie. It was scary to think there would be another version of her to deal with later in the future. Although you hoped she would be far less threatening than her mother.

Next, you picked up a stapled packet, thick with various pages. You quickly browsed them until you were left with an unhinged jaw. “Five different mothers!”

Joonkyung walked in at that moment with The Quiett in tow.

You quickly put the scary file together and stacked it atop the rest. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked seeing your shock still clearly present on your face.

“Nothing, it’s just-” your eyes wandered to the file. “Jia’s father is… busy.” Busy was the only word you could manage to use to describe him. 

The Quiett would argue you two had no right to talk when you couldn’t be trusted to be left alone in an office.

“You read it?” Dok2 circled his desk but allowed you to remain sitting while he stood. You deserved to rest after what he just put you through. 

“Not all of it.”

Dok2 searched through the documents to pull out the old juvie record from a foreign country of a young Swings. “He goes by Swings, his real name is Moon Ji-hoon.”

Once again your jaw was left to hang. “Ji-hoon,” you repeated. It was hard to call it a coincidence. Had she not known about Leo and Ji-hoon having their blood tested she might have begun to suspect Kylie was unfaithful long before Jia. Still, she had the nerve to taunt Joonkyung like this?

“I have people looking into their relationship for anything useful that might help us with my son’s case.”

* * *

At home Leo finished his homework, having started as soon as they arrived from school while Ji-hoon lazed around and took a nap. 

“Finished already?” Ji-hoon stumbled into Leo’s room not bothering to knock despite Leo’s constant warnings to do so. “if only we were in the same class…” he sighed wishing he could just copy his little brother’s work.

Leo silently glared at him not bothering to remind him that he could easily do so if he would do well on more than just the tests.

Of course, Ji-hoon understood that is what he meant with that glare- now that he was proficient in his brother’s silent language. “There’s more to life than school and basketball my dear little brother.” He plopped down on Leo’s well-made bed with a sly smile. “Don’t you have any other interests?”

Leo looked over at the trophies and belts that rested in a display case on the opposite wall.

“Besides Taekwondo.”

Leo blinked, there was nothing else he particularly found interesting.

“What about video games, cars, motorcycles, fashion, girls…” Ji-hoon suddenly remembered how much attention his silent brother got from the female population at school. “What kind of girls do you like?”

Leo shrugged.

“Fine, I’ll say it first. I like sexy girls that like to dress provocatively and wear strong perfume.” Ji-hoon thought for a moment what else was important, “big boobs too.”

Leo rolled his eyes at the last part. “You would say that.”

Although Leo had never put much thought into what kind of girls he found favorable, he knew what he didn’t like. “As long as she isn’t annoying.”

Ji-hoon laughed. “Sure but what about looks?”

“Does it matter?” Leo shot back. Honestly, he didn’t think much of the girls that approached him. They always seemed to be like the girls Ji-hoon just described. He noted they tended to roll up their skirts and unbutton their shirts until a portion of their chest was visible. “Someone with some sense would be better,” he thought out loud.

Ji-hoon nodded understanding what it was all amounting to. “So you like the smart shy types.”

“Smart and shy is better than dumb and annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m setting up a lot for the future content of this series.
> 
> BTW someone on Tumblr asked for some smut but I'm not good at it. What I just wrote in this chapter is the best I can do when it comes to smut and such.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Mafia/Gang AU ]
> 
> Note: Consider reading The Quiett’s side story "The Moon And Stars" before this chapter ^^ it’s not necessary but it is in this universe and would fit between ch. 15 & 16.

Ji-hoon stepped out into the hallway as soon as he heard Leo’s footsteps. He was surprisingly light on his feet for someone his size. _Even his steps are silent_, Ji-hoon thought to himself. It took a lot out of him to be just as silent as him but he did his best in order to see where he was going so suddenly.

Lately, it seemed Leo had less of a chance to talk and spend time with you alone. If Joonkyung wasn’t around then it was Ji-hoon who was constantly tagging along, nearly clinging to him.

“Mom,” Leo called out after finally finding you.

You had just been kicked out of your own bedroom by the maids who caught you trying to reorganize your own clothes. They were upset to see you were unhappy with their work and asked for you to point out the flaws. After which they took over and had you step out.

“My baby Leo,” you sighed immediately opening your arms to hold him. It was as if he sensed your turmoil and came to your aid. “I can always rely on you to comfort me.”

His brow furrowed in question to which you responded by letting him know your grievances.

“I’m starting to get restless from not having anything to do.”

“Do you want to set for me?”

You smiled at the thought of doing something familiar. It had been a while since you were last asked to set for your son so you immediately jumped at the chance.

The two of you went out to the backyard not realizing Ji-hoon was right behind you silently watching the way you two interact. He watched you joyously set ball after ball for Leo, taking into account his every word.

After throwing the ball exactly as Leo asked you clapped your hands seeing he made the seemingly impossible shot. “Leo is the best!” It was especially fun to see how red his face got when you praised him. “My son is the best!”

“Mom-”

“You know I was starting to think you were having so much fun with Ji-hoon that you would never ask me to do this again.”

Leo lost his hold of the ball at his mother’s sudden interruption.

“At first I was worried you might hate me after finding out that everything is my fault. Even if you don’t say anything I know you very well Leo.”

He realized even his mother had worries she hid behind her smile. Similarly, he hid his emotions behind a blank mask of indifference.

“I could never hate you,” Leo very calmly responded.

“I know,” you smiled brightly.

“Did you ever hate me?” Leo bit his lip not knowing how the words managed to slip past his lips. It was something he always thought about despite never feeling unwanted. The circumstances of his birth were always so obscure so he paid it no mind before but now that he had all the facts… it was hard not to wonder.

This seemed like a very private conversation. Ji-hoon had planned to join them, he never imagined he would stumble upon this kind of conversation. The air was thick and heavy, his own chest felt some sort of tightness.

Using his exact words you assured him, “I could never hate you.” Leo acted stoic, indifferent, and nonchalant on the outside but inside you knew he had deeply hidden his emotions for your sake. “I love you too much.”

Leo’s lips curled up relieved to hear it once more, “I love you too.”

Ji-hoon shakily sighed as tears blurred his vision. _When was the last time his mother said she loved him? _He pushed the tears away and went back to his usual self when he heard Leo mention their upcoming basketball game.

“What are you two doing. brother’s mom?”

You turned toward Ji-hoon’s distinguishable voice and beckoned him over when he seemed to keep his distance- most likely due to the fact your son was scowling at him. You had come to like the way he addressed you it was far more familiar than ‘Mrs. Lee’ or ‘Leo’s mom’. “Ji-hoon want to join us? I’m not very good at shooting but I can dribble and pass pretty good.”

Just to prove it you stole the ball from Leo and dribbled past him to the free-throw line only to promptly pivot and turn around to pass it back to your silent son.

Leo tossed it Ji-hoon, a silent approval allowing him to join.

Ji-hoon smiled brightly accepting the invitation and running up to you.

“You stole it from little bro but can you take the ball from me?”

He stopped short of you to show off his fancy footwork, his hands expertly dribbling the ball from one hand to the other, in between his legs, and behind his back.

You gasped in awe, “Ji-hoon is so talented.” Your genuine praise was enough to break Ji-hoon’s concentration giving you an opening to swipe the ball. In an instant, you dodged the towering teen and dribbled past him to pass the ball to an eager Leo.

Ji-hoon hadn’t seen him but his brother was already on standby near the basket. “What- no fair, this is two on one!”

You gave a small giggle enjoying the fact that you were able to finally interact with Ji-hoon outside of the drama and investigations. Referring to Zene and Ash you commented, “Too bad those two are already resting, or we could ask one of them to join us.”

Their shifts usually came to an end in the evening once they were safe at home and the boss, Dok2, was home. Then they would retire to sleep only to resume their positions at midnight.

“Then let’s take turns and share brother’s mother,” Ji-hoon boldly suggested. To his surprise, Leo simply nodded in agreement.

It wasn’t until the night chill set in that Leo was aware of how long they had been outside. He saw you shiver slightly with only a thin sweater to shield you from the wind. He smoothly slid his jacket over your shoulders not minding the cold.

“It’s getting late, we should go inside.”

You nodded in agreement. “Good idea,” you all but ran back into the warmth of the building leaving them behind. Truthfully you had been wondering until when were these two giants would deplete their energies and retire. It seemed like they would stay out all night. Thankfully your observant son noted your condition.

Ji-hoon laughed, “your mom’s pretty fast.”

Leo had no response to that.

He was simply eyeing this Ji-hoon who seemed to hide a lot for being such an open honest person. The image of Ji-hoon silently crying while poorly concealing himself was ingrained in his brain.

“Next time you want to join, just ask.”

Ji-hoon watched his brother’s retreating form with wide eyes. “You knew I was there the whole time!” _How embarrassing… _“Just so you know I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything I just-” He used ‘anything’ to cover for his crying.

“Whatever big brother says,” Leo smirked.

In this situation, Ji-hoon wasn’t able to enjoy or focus on the fact that Leo had once again called him big brother. He walked with his head hung low wondering why Leo decided to speak up.

Was it to embarrass him?

Or was he genuinely concerned and giving him a chance to talk about it?

Ji-hoon knew Leo wasn’t completely devoid of emotion from what he heard earlier so he went with the second option. “I just- I realize why you have such a hard time accepting my-our, father.”

Leo had a loving mother all his life. The amount of care, love, and devotion from her was more than he had ever gotten from his parents combined. Sure, they cared for him but it was shown differently. His mother watched and educated him 24/7 when he was young; before he could even enter school. He was smart thanks to her who wanted to prepare him for his role as future heir and leader of Illionaire Ambition.

His father had put various people in charge of his safety. He brought him along to experience and familiarize himself with the business. Any question and monetary indulgence were fulfilled by him. Ji-hoon could ask for anything and it would be there. Until he started living with his father a part of him disliked the cold man that constantly ignored him unless his life was in danger.

Now he felt being by his side had softened the man. He got to see his father’s expressions the same way he saw Leo’s. He understood they were much more cautious than he who openly expressed his emotions with a few exceptions.

“You two are really alike, it’s kind of annoying.”

Leo didn’t know how to respond. To him, Ji-hoon was a more outgoing version of Joonkyung. They seemed to think and act alike. After all, what kid would suddenly accept and befriend the son of their father’s extramarital affair?

“You’re the one that likes cars, women, and jewelry.” Unlike him, Ji-hoon constantly wore chains and watches similar to their fathers. He even expressed interest in wanting to pierce his ears.

Ji-hoon relished in the thought that his interests overlapped with his father. “True…”

You were oblivious to their conversation when they caught up to you inside. That’s when Leo decided to inform you of his upcoming game.

“We’re playing next week.”

“Next week?” You looked forward to seeing the game. Although part of you was remorseful that you wouldn’t be able to engage in your pre-game ritual. There was no way you would take your son to that place now.

Joonkyung eagerly searched for you when he finished bathing and saw you had yet to come to his room. He got downstairs just in time to witness the remorseful expression of his beloved.

“What’s wrong,” he wondered if his sons had done anything to upset her.

“Brother’s mom used to take Leo to the spa for a massage before every game but now because of AOMG she’s lamenting not being able to take him.”

“It’s just- a very experienced person worked there.” She was referring to the woman that regularly massaged Ji-hoon, the one with expertise in the field of sports medicine and physical therapy. 

Joonkyung nodded in understanding. “You can go, Hoody no longer works there. She disappeared shortly after your resignation.”

You were truly angered by the two-faced woman who tried to get near you with ulterior motives. But as long as she was gone then it would be great if she could see her old co-workers. She lamented leaving so suddenly without saying goodbye.

“Then shall we go this weekend?” You looked to both Leo and Ji-hoon.

“Me too?” Ji-hoon’s eyes brightened up at the invitation, immediately accepting.

“Then we’ll all go,” Joonkyung stated very matter-of-factly causing you to give him a bewildered look. “It’s still too dangerous for you two to be alone.”

“You too?” Ji-hoon asked incredulously. If he and Leo were going then Zene and Ash would be there to protect them. If he felt more guards were needed then he could assign some.

He didn’t need to go himself.

Joonkyung wanted to go.

* * *

After a long week of school, the weekend had arrived. Leo found comfort in the familiarity of the spa despite the discomfort he felt in being there with his new father and brother. 

“Manager Y/N!” The young lady at the front desk exclaimed upon seeing you. It brought all those within earshot to their feet. They began greeting you in earnest despite you not working there anymore.

“Hello everyone, don’t mind me I’m just a customer today.”

“How can you say that! We were all so worried about you.”

“Sorry,” you laughed it off not knowing what you could do. You knew you worried them, they had been your staff for many years and to suddenly leave like that must have worried and/or hurt them. 

The attention shifted to Leo who seemed to have grown since they last saw him.

“It feels like ages since we last saw you.”

“Did you get taller?’

“Handsomer,” another suggested.

It was a chorus of chatter that left the usually outgoing Ji-hoon in silence. The constant glances his way didn’t help. He felt these people desperately wanted to ask him something.

It was inevitable. 

Everyone was wondering who the other handsome men in your life were. However, no one dared to ask… directly.

“We’re so happy to see you are so well escorted today.” The young woman winked at you. 

You blushed slightly knowing this would happen. Even if you steeled your resolve during the ride over, you still felt unsure of how you should present your relationship with Joonkyung.

You avoided Joonkyung all together and instead brought Ji-hoon and Leo to their attention. “These two have a game coming up.”

“Ah-” the woman hummed in understanding knowing well what Leo’s usual treatment consisted of. “Say no more Boss, I’ll let Saeyeon know.” She got up asking the two boys to follow her.

While they were gone you took the opportunity to question Joonkyung. You pulled him over to the waiting area. “Is it okay for you to be here with me?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Up until now, Joonkyung had remained silent not knowing that his looks aside, the people around them were starting to note the similarities between Joonkyung and Leo.

“I’m not sure-” You shook your head. It was one thing to reconnect and rekindle your relationship with Joonkyung behind closed doors. It was another to publicize it. While you were no one special, he had a reputation to uphold, an image and set of rules to guide his behavior. 

Joonkyung didn’t need you to voice these concerns. He had already known what was on your mind since the day you nonchalantly accepted to be the Lady of Illionaire. He suspected you yourself didn’t grasp the meaning behind these words.

“Is it so hard to say you are my wife?”

“Wha-”

Joonkyung silenced you with a quick kiss before smirking.

In a hushed whisper, “When did I become your wife?”

“What did you think I meant when I declared you the Lady of Illionaire? Why do you think I am working so hard to divorce Kylie?” Joonkyung sweetly pecked your cheek to settle your shock and bring you to terms with what he was saying. “Obviously I will marry you after.”

Your heart nearly seized at the declaration as if it were set in stone. _He wasn’t even divorced yet he was saying these things. _

“Although we are practically married now with you living and sleeping with me-”

“Because you keep insisting!” 

After sleeping with Joonkyung once he seemed to instantly take to being a couple again. He didn’t force you to move into his room or anything but he would go to your room if you didn’t go to his. Once you fell asleep in your own bed only to wake up beside him the next morning. 

So you willingly went afraid your son would one day knock on your door only to find you two together. He was a teenage boy but still, you worried about how to deal with this type of thing. You were mindful of him and Ji-hoon, making sure not to act lovingly with Joonkyung when they were around.

The usually composed man chuckled, “Yet you don’t resist once inside.”

You took a step back from him to regain composure. He was being to blatant about things that required delicacy.

The move only served to awake Joonkyung’s need to be closer. He secured his arm around your waist pulling you against him. He sat down on a cushioned seat bringing you to sit on top of his lap.

“I can sit on my own,” you tried to protest but he held you firmly. You hid your reddening face hastily behind your hands. Unable to comprehend Joonkyung’s sudden good mood left you vulnerable.

Joonkyung kissed the hand that kept your cheek from him. “You’ve done enough on your own…” his voice came off as remorseful yet sweet as he tried to portray his sincere devotion. “I want you to seriously rely on me, to depend on me.”

The entire time Joonkyung was on high alert, making sure nothing went wrong. With everyone doing their jobs behind the scene he was hopeful that soon he would be able to guarantee your safety instead of confining you in the mansion.

* * *

“You’re ditching us!” Ji-hoon indignantly exclaimed as he got off his father’s car. Instead of parking the car his father drove up to the front door and asked them to get off and you to stay.

It was pretty obvious what his father wanted to do.

“Should I follow you on your dates in the future then?”

Ji-hoon hummed, “Good point.”

Leo was especially unwilling to get off but did nonetheless. He was eyeing his father wondering what his intent was. It wasn’t like they didn’t already spend every day together. If anything Leo felt it was he who spent the least amount of time with his mother now that this man showed up. The more he thought the less he wished to know.

A blush painted your cheeks when you realized what was going on. “I’m not even dressed for a date.”

Joonkyung disagreed thinking the clothes didn’t make a difference. As long as it was you, the clothes would pale in comparison to your beauty. You could wear anything and it wouldn’t matter because his eyes would be on you regardless.

“What you are wearing is fine.”

You looked down at your [outfit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FAlthough%2520plain%2C%2520the%2520jeans%2520and%2520black%2520turtle%2520neck%2520were%2520complimented%2520by%2520your%2520warm&t=ZWY5M2QzNDBhZTBiNjMzOTc3ZTkxODkxMzg5MWM3NGQ3NmIzZmYzMSxHSTE4V0dmYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AEbgkCISlFT7mz8fNLH3Xrg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkhhunniewriting.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189649036981%2Fthe-others-16&m=1). Although plain, the jeans and black turtle neck were complimented by your warm coat. 

After years of being single, you didn’t know what date wear would look like now. You got used to dressing for comfort as a working single mother but you did try to some extent.

Leo hesitated but said no more and turned to go inside. 

“Wait for me…” Ji-hoon followed him allowing you two to drive off.

Zene and Ash quickly sprung to action, rolling out of their seats to go greet them. 

“Hey young bosses, back so soon?”

“Where’s the boss?”

“We were ditched,” Ji-hoon informed them. “He took brother’s mom on a date.”

“Oh,” the two guards winked at each other not realizing Leo was glaring daggers at them. “Don’t worry young bosses, we’ll keep you company.”

“Why don’t we go out,” Ash suggested. “We can ask Mr. Kwon to drive us to the arcade or something. We can’t get too wild since you two are still kids.”

“Who’s a kid?” Ji-hoon was offended by the term. He was at least a teenager and wouldn’t let others look down on him just because he wasn’t of age yet. “Who would want to go to an arcade?”

Zene noticed the interest in Leo’s eyes. After spending so long by his side he too had started noticing Leo’s silent language. The subtle changes in his eyes and face that meant something. “Looks like the young lion boss is interested.”

“Huh?” Ji-hoon quickly turned to his younger brother. “You want to go?”

Leo didn’t confirm or deny, he looked away knowing he was at least interested. “I’ve never gone…”

“Then let’s go,” Jihoon beamed. Finally, the chance had presented itself for him to show off.

* * *

It was late at night, Donggab had finally made it home when his phone rang alarming his doting fiance. Luna sauntered out happy to see him only to stand by quietly as he answered the call with a noticeably dark expression.

“What is it?”

The Quiett answered after seeing it was a hitman from Ambition. He was originally one of Kylie’s men, one that Changmo and the other truly loyal Ambition guys alerted them to. He was monetarily persuaded to be on Kylie’s side all these years. Now they flipped him to their side by doubling the amount he regularly received from Kylie.

Had it been anyone else he would have ignored the call.

“The ex-lady put a hit out on Lady Y/N for 5 million.”

The Quiett’s jaw tensed alarming Luna. She was prepared to jump into action if necessary. Without a second thought, she made for the stairs to get dressed but was stopped by his hold on her wrist.

“Alright, thanks for the information…” He had to tell Dok2 about this. “Try to gain exclusive rights to the job. Appeal to her and make it believable.”

“What if she doesn’t agree?”

“We’ll worry about that afterward.”

Once Donggab hung up he told Luna. “She put out a hit on her.”

There was no need for names, Luna understood the situation completely. She also knew this wasn’t something she could help with. She could only curse Kylie, “that stup*d f*cking b*tch.”

He was only thankful this came out before you stepped out on your own. Donggab was aware you were due to go out for Leo’s game. Secret guards had been picked out especially for that day.

Now he knew Dok2 wouldn’t be willing to risk your life by letting you out of the mansion.

“You have to tell the boss.”

He was in agreement but before he could make the call he got another. This time it was his assistant.

“What is it?”

“Sir, AOMG is present at the north side of our territory. It seems to be Jay Park himself and his second-in-command. Additionally, there is word that one of their vehicles was spotted earlier today around Lady Y/N’s old neighborhood.”

_When it rains it pours_, Donggab thought to himself.

“Thank you for the information. Enhance security and send additional guards to the boss’s home. I also need people on the streets finding that stray vehicle. They must approach cautiously- it could be Sik-k.”

“Why the boss’s home?” Luna quickly demanded answers. “Are they going to be okay?”

“I’m going to inform Dok2 looks like everyone has their eye on us today.”

“Shouldn’t we check on the young bosses?”

“They have Ash and Zene.”

“Still…” Luna couldn’t leave it be. “I’m going to call him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so next chapter is going to be lit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Mafia/Gang AU ] [ Index ]

Simon eyed Jay with speculation. It had been a while now since they got anywhere with their plot against Dok2. By now the rumor of a second young boss from Illionaire had begun circulating. Other groups were questioning the legitimacy of the rumor but none had a reason to believe it was true when Dok2 had been known to be distant and cold to his own wife.

The thought of such a man having another woman was almost unimaginable to most.

Jay Park and AOMG were the only ones who persisted in following the rumors. After all, they had stumbled upon the potential second young boss long before.

“What are we doing here Jay?” They were out in the open making themselves easily visible. Since they were just at the foot of Illionaire’s territory it was safe to assume they were being watched.

The question was rhetorical of course. Jay was taunting Dok2, calling him out by crossing unannounced and standing his ground.

There were easier ways to call Dok2 out.

“I had Sik-k follow them around today.” Jay began telling Simon D all about their day up until the moment Sik-K saw Dok2 and you enter a restaurant on the north side- hence his appearance. “Any minute now… I’m sure they’ll tell him and he’ll come to us.”

“And then what?”

“They went out on a date, there are no visible guards, knowing him he won’t risk Y/N’s safety. He’ll leave her behind somewhere safe and come alone.” Jay smirked after exposing his thoughts to his second in command. “Except there is no safe place.”

* * *

“We have a problem,” The Quiett’s usually steady voice came across uneasy.

“I see…” Joonkyung looked up at you his jaw clenching as he heard what Kylie had done. He wanted nothing more than to deal with her once and for all but before he could curse her name he was given even more to worry about. 

The smile that had been plastered on your face all evening was steadily wearing off as you saw the change in Joonkyung’s mood. You could tell he was holding back. 

“What’s wrong,” you asked after he finally hung up. Your mind immediately went to Leo and Ji-hoon who had been left alone in the mansion. “Are Leo and Ji-hoon-”

“They’re fine,” he assured you the call he received wasn’t about them. “AOMG is in the area.”

“Here?”

“Nearby.” 

He began to move, his silence making it obvious he had no intention of including you. But you weren’t too keen on being left out. You took a hold of his hand and his attention. “Joonkyung… what are you going to do?”

He made it clear that he would be going alone and leaving you behind for safety reasons. There were plenty of ways for Jay Park to request a meeting with him, many procedures were in place to keep the peace between groups. The problem was when groups didn’t intend for peaceful discussion and reverted to provocation. “I’ll have them take you back home.”

Dok2 motioned to the entrance where a few of his guards stood. The one in front nodded confirming to him that they were ready to proceed. 

You were amazed by the speed and efficiency of their gestures. Through small inconspicuous signs, they were able to communicate leaving you out at a loss. The two of you walked hand-in-hand out of the dining hall and to the foyer where the guards greeted you.

Concerned for his safety you hesitated to let go of his hand and follow them. “Are you going to be alright by yourself?”

“I’m not really going alone. I’m the boss, there are plenty of hidden guards following me at all times.”

That would explain why you never saw guards around him the way Zene and Ash followed the boys. Feeling a little less worried you let go of his hand but stepped closer to quickly plant a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Joonkyung nodded, his lips slightly curving up in a suppressed smile. He didn’t want to show this side of himself to his subordinates but it was inevitable in this case. 

You watched him exit the restaurant through the front entrance where the valet had already brought his car out. You, on the other hand, were escorted out through the back and into the multi-level parking structure. The entire time you walked in silence with a guard at each side and another behind you in silence. The four of you entered the elevator going up to the fourth floor. The three guards stood in front of you this time, forming a wall between you and the elevator doors.

In the silence of the elevator, your mind wandered to Leo. Eager to know if he was okay you looked for your phone within your purse. Just as you were about to unlock the screen the elevator came to a stop so you pushed it back into your pocket deciding to call him once you were in the car.

A loud ding echoed through the silence when the elevator came to a stop at the correct floor. When the doors started sliding open the guards raised their guard at the sight of an armed individual. The guard directly in front of you reached back for the concealed gun he kept on his person. 

You did not see what happened next.

You closed your eyes at the sound of a gun going off.

Another two loud bangs caused your ears to ring. 

When you opened them, the security wall in front of you fell with three loud thuds. Your body seemed to shake for a moment as adrenaline coursed through your veins. Unconsciously your hands moved to your cheeks alerted by an unknown warmth.

You could only blink before growing conscious of the overwhelming presence before you. A man came into view smiling to reveal a diamond-encrusted grill over his teeth. 

Sik-k stepped over the dead bodies to extend his hand to you. He was efficient, all three shots hit their marks, killing the guards mercilessly. Yet, his hand politely asked for yours as if nothing had happened. 

“This way Lady Y/N.”

His command reminded you of the way your hands stilled on your cheeks. Retracting and observing them caused your heart to still. A warm, sticky, red liquid coated your fingertips. Looking down at the bodies at your feet you noticed the same shade of red splattered over your clothes and ends of your hair.

It was blood.

Their blood.

It only took a second glance to recall that this was the man that had attempted to kidnap your son. Enraged, you slapped his hand away.

“You!”

Minsik chuckled, amused by the fact that you weren’t scared or begging for your life. “Still have it in you to fight back I see…”

Your eyes left him to glance at the gun one of the guards had managed to draw but not use. 

“I can shoot you before you even pick that up.”

Not willing to find out whether it was true or not, you gave up on the idea and steeled your nerves to give as defiant a look you could. You needed to remain calm even if it was all a farce. 

It was obvious he had no intention of killing you. He could have done so already. The only other thing that came to mind was leverage- using you to get to Joonkyung.

“What do you want?”

Sik-k’s smirk was replaced by a genuine smile amused by your indignant tone. The closer he looked the easier it was to see why the boss had asked him to treat you with as little force as possible. He had seen his fair share of beautiful women so he wasn’t easily taken by you or anything like that. But he had to admit the defiance in your eyes was doing something to him.

It awoke an urge inside him to break it.

He knew Jay intended to placate him ever since he was demoted. The only reason they did not let him go was that he was an asset and a danger to them. Sik-k knew too much. Now that he was no longer content with his position in H1ghr he saw an opportunity in you. Betraying Jay and keeping the person he had grown interested in seemed fun. But possibly better still was the possibility of cashing in on that bounty he had gotten word of moments ago. 

At this point, you were a blank check to him if he went to Dok2 with a proposition of his own.

What to do?

What DID he want to do?

“I haven’t decided yet.”

* * *

At the arcade, Ji-hoon and Leo took hold of the plastic guns that were wired up to the game in front of them. Leo took the red while Ji-hoon held the blue like a pro, making it obvious he had frequented the game.

“This one’s simple, just aim and fire.”

Leo nodded figuring that much out on his own but going along with Ji-hoon’s instruction.

Zene and Ash stood on either side of the game. Thanks to their youthful appearances it was possible for them to stick close to the young bosses. At arcades, it was natural for groups of friends to gather in this way. 

Seeing their stances, Zene couldn’t help but point out the flaws. “Young boss you have to straighten your back.”

Leo immediately did so, even allowing Zene to position his hands and shoulders correctly to the point where he looked ready to shoot a real gun.

With seconds left before the game started Ji-hoon groaned as Zene tried to correct him as well. “It’s just a game, it doesn’t matter how you stand.”

Start.

Right away Leo began shooting the targets that popped out on the screen, never missing one and never needing more than a couple shots. He aimed directly at the head not because the game specified but because he had seen enough movies to know what would be the sure-shot. When he missed he would try again.

“Wha-!” Ji-hoon’s eyes doubled in size as he heard a chorus of “perfect” coming from his brother’s side. The game’s semi-robotic voice would always announce the quality of the kill making him unable to concentrate on his own.

Halfway through he decided to give Zene’s pointers a try and began seeing instant results. By then it was too late. The game came to an end with Leo as the victor.

“That’s bull-” Ji-hoon was ready to protest until he turned to see Leo smiling. LEO… his I’m to cool and mature to express my emotions openly…his one and only younger brother was actually smiling like a little kid.

Even Ash and Zene were unable to stop staring.

“What’s next?” Leo eagerly awaited Ji-hoon’s response relying on him to show him which of the many flashy games was worth playing.

“Leo did you just-” Ji-hoon grinned. There was still a hint of that smile curving the ends of Leo’s lips and a gleam in his eyes that finally had him looking like any other teenager. He was sure if he pointed it out Leo would just revert back to his icy disposition so Ji-hoon chose to keep quiet. “You should try racing games.”

Ji-hoon led the way to his favorite of the type. He sat down motioning for Leo to sit in the machine next to his. “Have you ever driven stick before?”

Leo shook his head.

“Wait, have you driven at all?”

Legally neither was able to drive yet but Ji-hoon had already been taught by his father. It was something Joonkyung came to regret as Ji-hoon soon began to sneak off with one of his cars. 

“No.”

“Then let’s stick with automatic, you can forget about the clutch.” 

Everything Ji-hoon said went in one ear and out the other. Leo had absolutely no experience with cars since he’s used public transportation his entire life up until his father showed up. 

Catching the blank stare Ji-hoon realized Leo knew nothing at all. “Do you even know which is the gas and which is the brake?”

Leo looked down at the pedals at his feet before very mater of factly responding that he had no idea.

“Oh, man…” Ji-hoon’s chin rose as he was presented with the opportunity to act like the older brother that he was. He could never hope to surpass Leo on any school subjects or beat him in basketball. This was his chance to show him there were things he could teach him, that there was something he could rely on him for. “Let your older brother teach you.”

Across, the once occupied machines were now empty allowing Zene and Ash to join them. 

And after Leo’s quick lesson the four of them raced against each other.

They were all so into the game that Ji-hoon ignored the ringing of his cellphone. He was in high spirits, laughing at Leo’s misfortune every time he crashed into one thing or another.

But…

“What the-” Ji-hoon eyed Leo through the corner of his eye. It was impossible how quickly he had adapted from one round to another. After winning once Ji-hoon thought he would surely keep winning so why was he staring at the back of Leo’s car.

Leo couldn’t help but smirk as his screen flashed the first place title.

Ji-hoon didn’t have it in him to be upset when Leo was so obviously happy. It was strange how eager he was to see his younger brother laugh and smile. 

Their fun was interrupted when Ji-hoon’s phone went off. He quickly answered seeing the familiar name pop up. “Auntie!”

Luna would have relished the voice of her cute nephew greeting her enthusiastically if it weren’t for the situation. But for now, she had to get to the point. “Ji-hoon you need to listen to me.” She could tell from the background noise that he was out. “Get home, now! I’m on my way there to explain the situation.”

Ji-hoon immediately gave Zene and Ash the signal to leave. They sprung into action Ash walking ahead while Zene urged a confused Leo to follow. 

Leo didn’t say anything but worry settled in so clearly on his face that Ji-hoon immediately assured him everything would be okay after he hung up the phone. 

“I’m sure he won’t let anything happen to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m BAAAACK!!!!!!! I had to stop it there for dramatic effect. I know some of you might not be satisfied with this short update so I’ll try to get that next part out soon to complete the feel and move the story forward.

**Author's Note:**

> A new series I started to keep my KHH blog alive.


End file.
